Guardians Chronicles : Il suffit d'y croire
by NaimaSariah
Summary: "J'ai toujours persisté à croire que ce n'étaient que de simples chimères, de vulgaires fantaisies dans l'unique but de donner une vision féérique de ce monde. Et ce, malgré toutes les manifestations étranges dont je fus témoin au cours de ma vie. Il s'avère que je m'étais trompée. Il y a toujours une part de vrai dans les légendes. Et c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur…" JackxOC
1. Sous la lumière d'un réverbère

**Chapitre I**

_Sous la lumière d'un réverbère_

Il faisait froid ce jour-là. Les rayons du soleil encore rougeâtre venaient à peine de se découvrir, les quelques rossignols peu frileux entamaient leur chant mélodieux et la douceur de vent frais balayait sereinement la tranquille petite ville de Burgess. Les quartiers étaient encore endormis et il y avait peu de circulation dans les rues à cette heure. Un dimanche matin des plus communs. Où tous profitaient de la fin de leur dure semaine de labeur, en faisant une bonne grasse matinée.

Tous sauf un petit garçon perché sur ses dix ans, qui observait l'extérieur de ses petits yeux noisettes d'un air rêveur, la tête reposée entre ses mains. Un sourire radieux illuminait son visage, tandis qu'il contemplait les arbres dénudés de leur tapis de feuilles, les nuages gris qui ornaient le ciel déjà bleu et le mince verglas qui s'installait dans les rues. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. L'Hiver approchait. Et cette idée remplissait le cœur du jeune garçon de joie. La neige, la glace, l'école fermée, la luge, les batailles de boules de neige, la fête de Noël, les cadeaux, … Tous ces éléments faisaient de cette saison la préférée de cet enfant. Aussi, il l'attendait avec impatience. Son cœur bondit d'excitation lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il commençait enfin à neiger. La première neige ! Il se leva et partit en trombe dans la chambre de sa petite sœur qui dormait encore paisiblement, sa chevelure blonde emmêlée retombant sur son visage. Le garçon se hâta d'ouvrir le volet de la chambre.

-Réveille-toi, Sophie ! s'exclama-t-il, exalté. Il neige !

La petite Sophie se frotta les yeux et bailla, prise de surprise par l'entrée fracassante de son frère. Celui-ci insista jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par le rejoindre près de la fenêtre, tenant fermement sa petite peluche contre elle.

-Tu voies ? lui demanda le garçon en la soulevant, de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le paysage.

-Oh ! C'est joli ! répondit Sophie, émerveillée.

Les flocons étaient de plus en plus nombreux, la neige commençait à maculer les rues, formant un lit épais d'un blanc pur. Les voitures garées en étaient à présent toute recouvertes. Les deux enfants s'exaltaient devant la fenêtre, n'ayant plus que l'envie de sortir et de plonger entièrement dans cette glace cristallisée.

Le garçon crut alors apercevoir au loin une silhouette voler au rythme des rafales de vent. Intrigué, il la chercha du regard pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent à nouveau sur elle. Son cœur s'emplit d'euphorie dès l'instant où il la reconnut. Il attira l'attention de sa sœur.

-Regarde ! lui dit-il en pointant du doigt la silhouette.

Les yeux de Sophie pétillèrent, remplis d'étoiles, lorsqu'elle suivit la direction du doigt de son frère. Perché sur une branche enneigée, un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, tenant fermement un bâton de chêne dans sa main droite, le regard malicieux d'un bleu de glace, dégageant toute la gentillesse et la bienveillance à travers son sourire charmeur, les dévisageait et les saluait. Les enfants bondirent et lui répondirent d'un geste vif de la main, l'air réjoui. Le jeune homme sembla rire en voyant la joie qu'ils manifestaient, puis s'envola à nouveau dans les airs, après leur avoir adressé un petit clin d'oeil. Sophie et son frère Jamie le virent disparaître à travers les nuages. Celui-ci attrapa délicatement la main de sa sœur, tout en continuant à fixer le ciel, un large sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Je savais que tu reviendrais, murmura-t-il.

Il faisait aussi froid cette nuit-là. A présent que le ciel s'était assombrit, que la lune resplendissait au milieu des étoiles, Burgess replongeait dans la quiétude du soir, les enfants tous endormis après une longue journée de rires et de jeux dans la neige. Depuis les cieux, serpentaient de longs fils de sable d'or et se faufilaient parmi les résidences, avant de s'échouer sur le visage d'une âme innocente assoupie, lui conférant les plus beaux rêves pour la nuit. Le Marchant de Sable était très ponctuel. Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'assumer son rôle de Gardien. Pas même la brume épaisse qui commençait à s'installer dans la ville, suite à la froideur soudaine de l'atmosphère. Seule une forme féminine osait s'aventurer à travers ce brouillard, fort peu désorientée par sa vision limitée. Elle sillonnait tranquillement les ruelles du parc de la ville, ses pas transparaissant sur la poudreuse qui bâchait le sol. Une légère brise parcourut ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses, les faisant balancer sur sa figure pâle. La fraîcheur de l'air paraissait n'avoir aucun effet sur elle, n'étant habillée que d'un pull ample qui laissait entièrement son dos découvert. Car de ses omoplates fleurissaient deux larges ailes aux plumes délicates, aussi blanche que la neige, repliées le long de sa silhouette. La jeune fille angélique continuait sa route, le regard perdu. Ne faisant guère attention à sa trajectoire, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait juste en face d'un réverbère éteint, aux ornements sombres et rustiques. Elle le contempla de ses yeux fins silencieusement. Curieusement, quelque chose la fascinait chez ce bec de gaz au beau milieu du paysage enneigé. Elle leva la main pour le toucher et sentir la ferraille froide sur sa peau cristalline. A peine l'eût-elle frôlé du bout des doigts que la lampe du réverbère s'éclaira subitement, faisant sursauter l'ange de stupeur. Elle fut quelque peu désemparée face à ce petit phénomène, lorsqu'elle entendit alors des bruits de pas provenir au loin, au-delà du brouillard, qui semblaient se diriger vers elle. Elle scruta les environs sur ses gardes, se retournant plusieurs fois sur elle-même. Les longues plumes de ses ailes commencèrent à se hérisser sous le coup de la peur, la respiration de l'ange se fit plus haletante, laissant une petite nuée de vapeur s'échapper de ses lèvres roses. Le son des pas résonnait de plus en plus, ils étaient tout proches. L'ange ne parvenait pas à distinguer le moindre individu, malgré l'éclairage du réverbère, sa vision voilée par la brume épaisse. Enfin, elle la vit. Sortant doucement du panache de brouillard. D'abord difforme, ensuite les traits plus nets à mesure qu'elle approchait, une ombre s'avançait vers elle lentement, d'un pas calme et régulier. Elle recula, méfiante et angoissée, jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le lampadaire. Bien que la peur commençait à l'envahir, elle ne prit pas ses jambes à son coup et continua à fixer l'ombre. A présent, elle pouvait clairement la distinguer et deviner sa silhouette masculine de par sa grande taille et ses épaules surélevées. L'inconnu s'arrêta un instant sur place, prenant soin de ne pas entrer dans la zone de la lumière du réverbère, dissimulant ainsi son visage dans l'obscurité. Il paraissait la regarder, et le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à taper violemment contre sa poitrine lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte.

- Voyez-vous ça ! Un ange perdu au beau milieu d'un parc, à une heure aussi tardive !

L'ange hoqueta. Ces paroles provenaient bien de la bouche de cet homme. Sa voix était grave et envoûtante, mais avait une intonation sifflante et inquiétante, qui fit pâlir encore plus la fille angélique. Elle sentit la chair de poule remonter sur sa peau et elle trembla, non pas en raison du froid persistant de la nuit, mais sous l'effet glacial qui lui donnait le son de cette voix. L'homme restait immobile, elle pouvait deviner son sourire mesquin à travers la brume et le noir. Ne voyant aucune autre réaction de sa part, l'ange entonna d'une voix peu assurée :

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?

La silhouette rit. Les ailes de l'ange se dressèrent sur son dos, tendues et tremblotantes. L'inconnu sentait la peur qui dominait la jeune fille, celle-ci le savait. Et il semblait s'en amuser.

-Rassure-toi. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à m'en prendre à toi. Du moins, je ne le pense pas. Mais mon avis peut vite changer en fonction des circonstances…

Il repartit dans un rire mauvais. L'ange se redressa vivement, ne supportant que cet individu se joue d'elle plus longtemps.

-Qui êtes-vous ? répéta-t-elle avec colère, pour évacuer sa peur. Montrez-vous !

L'homme s'était arrêté de rire dès qu'elle prononça ces mots. L'ange affichait un air grave et raffermit tout en continuant à le fixer intensément. L'inconnu finit par être lassé par le sérieux de la jeune fille et renonça finalement à continuer à se moquer d'elle.

-Si tu y tiens, soupira-t-il d'ennui.

Il s'avança de quelques pas, jusqu'à pénétrer dans la lumière dégagé par le lampadaire, et dévoila ainsi son visage. Il semblait avoir la vingtaine, était d'une peau assez bronzée, les cheveux assez courts et sombres, les joues creuses, et il portait une barbe de trois jours qu'il arborait plutôt bien. L'ange se surprit de le trouver très charismatique, malgré l'aura néfaste qu'il dégageait. Ce qui la fascina encore plus, c'était les yeux de son interlocuteur qui étincelaient d'un éclat vert-émeraude et dont les pupilles noires étaient entourées d'une fine couronne rouge vermeille. Le contraste entre ces différentes couleurs dans le regard de ce jeune homme suffisait pour déstabiliser quiconque oserait le regarder droit dans les yeux. L'ange se sentit vulnérable en face de lui, tant il paraissait à la fois assuré et menaçant. Elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple humain, encore moins d'un immortel comme les autres. Encore une fois, l'inconnu s'amusa de l'effet qu'il produisait chez elle, et il le lui fit bien remarquer en affichant un demi-sourire railleur.

-Satisfaite ?

-Vous… Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, bredouilla l'ange. Qui es-tu donc ?

-Un homme du passé, répondit simplement l'homme, l'air impassible.

- Et que fais-tu donc ici ?

- Cela fait longtemps que je marche, sans aucune destination précise. A vrai dire, même si ça me vexe de l'avouer, je me suis égaré. Je n'avais pas foulé les terres de ce monde depuis belle lurette ! Aussi, je me suis retrouvé vite dérouté et j'ai finit par poser pied jusqu'ici. Et je dois dire que l'atmosphère de cet endroit me plaît bien. Ça me change du trou à rat dans lequel j'ai croupi pendant plusieurs millénaires.

La jeune fille ne comprit pas où l'inconnu voulait en venir. Qui pouvait-t-il bien être pour se qualifier ainsi ? A quoi faisait-il allusion en parlant de « trou à rat » ? En tout cas, son hypothèse disant que l'homme était un immortel fut certifié. Ce qui ne la rassura pas plus pour autant. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte, la brume qui les entouraient se fit plus épaisse et le vent frais s'intensifia.

-Et toi ? reprit l'homme. Que viens-tu faire seule, perdue dans le brouillard, sous la lumière d'un réverbère ?

Elle fut surprise par sa question, même si dans le fond elle s'attendait à ce qu'il finisse par la lui poser. Elle hésita avant de répondre, plongeant à nouveau son regard dans les yeux si étranges de l'inconnu, dans lesquels elle se perdit à nouveau. Elle se demanda si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Un étranger qui aimait bien se cacher dans l'ombre, duquel s'émanait une aura des plus pesantes et angoissantes. Il pourrait être aussi bien un ennemi, une personne aux mauvaises intentions. Cependant, il lui avait bien répondu à ses questions, même si dans l'ensemble il était restait très mystérieux sur ses paroles. Elle se devait bien de lui rétorquer à son tour.

-Je suis à la recherche de quelque chose…

-Quelque chose ? répéta-t-il, le sourcil levé de perplexité.

-Disons plutôt quelqu'un.

Elle marqua une pause en observant la brume autour d'eux d'un air songeur, le regard perdu, avant de reprendre :

-Moi aussi je voyage à travers le monde sans relâche, depuis trop longtemps. Et pourtant, je continue à chercher cette personne, même si je crains que le temps ait fini par la rattraper avant moi…

-Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à la chercher dans ce cas ?

L'ange se tut à nouveau. Elle avait la gorge nouée et ses yeux commençaient à s'humidifier. Elle retint ses larmes, ne voulant pas paraître plus faible aux yeux de l'inconnu. Ce dernier n'osait briser le silence morne qui s'était installé. Il attendit patiemment la réponse de la séraphine.

-Il y a des siècles… J'ai fait une erreur… souffla-t-elle d'une voix troublée par l'émotion. Une grave erreur… Et je dois la réparer coûte que coûte.

-Oh, voilà qui est attendrissant ! ricana-t-il. Mais les histoires de regrets ne sont pas vraiment celles que j'affectionne.

-C'est drôle, mais je me suis doutée que tu ne serais rien de plus qu'un effronté sans aucune compassion, vu ton allure.

Il repartit dans un rire diabolique, à gorge déployée, pas plus touché par la réflexion que lui a balancée l'ange. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard raide, n'appréciant guère un tel dédain. L'inconnu reprit son sérieux, tout en conservant son sourire odieux.

-Tu me plais, ma petite ! J'apprécie ton audace, malgré la crainte qui t'accable.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur.

-Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, tu le sais ! Mais rassure-toi, je ne t'en veux pas.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et continua à soutenir son regard. Cet homme n'annonçait rien de bon à venir.

-Bien, fit-il. Je vais donc te laisser à tes recherches inespérées et m'occuper de mes projets.

-Quels projets ?

-Petite fouineuse ! railla-t-il, sans répondre à sa question. Ce fut un plaisir de faire ta connaissance. J'espère que nous nous reverrons très bientôt. A mon avis, cela ne saurait tardé…

Ainsi conclut-il cette discussion. Il reprit sa route en contournant la jeune fille qui tentait de maîtriser le tremblement de ses ailes, lorsqu'il entra à son contact. L'homme lui tournait déjà le dos, prêt à s'enfoncer encore plus dans le brouillard dense. Elle le regarda partir, son visage affichait un embarras mêlé à une inquiétude intense. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-elle au loin, d'une voix hésitante.

Le jeune homme à l'aura pesante arrêta net sa marche. Il resta un bon moment immobile avant de se retourner lentement vers l'ange, révélant ainsi un sourire mauvais et obscur sur son visage.

-Devin Kaaos Shade.

L'ange fut parcourue d'un violent frisson. Les étranges yeux de l'inconnu venaient de luire d'un éclat vif et sinistre à l'instant où il avait prononcé son nom. Celui-ci résonna encore dans la tête de la jeune fille ailée comme un écho lugubre. Elle se risqua d'être plus curieuse :

-C'est l'Homme de la Lune qui te l'a dit ?

Le sourire de l'inconnu s'élargit encore plus, faisant glacer instantanément le sang de l'ange.

-Non, répondit-il. Il a bien trop peur de le prononcer…

Il laissa l'angélique sur ses paroles, avant de disparaître dans la pénombre. Au moment où il disparu de son champs de vision, la lumière du réverbère s'éteignit subitement, plongeant l'ange dans le noir absolu, comme un mauvais présage.

* * *

_Salutation à tous !_

_Merci à vous d'être venu lire cette fiction :) (Attendez ! ne partez pas tout de suite ! .)_

_Enfin, j'ai osé faire le grand saut ! J'ai décidé de poster une fiction sur ce site. Et la victime élue pour avoir le privilège (ou le malheur qui sait...) d'introduire mes récits sur , c'est bien sûr Les Cinq Légendes ! ^^ Mon film coup de coeur du moment, qui m'a fort inspirée et qui m'a rappelé tant de beaux souvenirs ! *w* Dieu que je regrette l'époque où je n'étais qu'une gamine innocente qui tenait absolument à rester éveillée tard dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce que le Père Noël vienne descendre de la cheminée ! La belle époque !_

_Mais je m'égare..._

_Pour vous avouez, j'ai travaillé longtemps sur le scénario de cette fiction, ne voulant pas trop rentrer dans le commun, sans m'éloigner de l'ambiance originale du film. Mais je ne cache pas la possibilité que la version postée ici finisse par subir une bonne dose de réécriture, si jamais je n'en suis plus satisfaite. Je ne suis pas toujours fière de mes écrits, je peux parfois vite m'en lasser, alors que je les trouvait bons autrefois... J'espère fort que ce ne sera pas le cas et que je saurais vous transporter dans mon univers jusqu'au bout ! Car oui, je compte bien finir cette fiction jusqu'au dernier chapitre ! (ça me changera de mes habituelles histoires inachevées... xD)_

_Bref, comme disait Pépin (Lawl...) j'espère que vous aurez un bon retour sur ce premier chapitre et qu'il vous aura donné l'envie de suivre cette fiction :D N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, j'accepte toutes critiques ! ^^_


	2. Une nuée dans la galerie

_Bonjour, Bonsoir !_

_Que dire ? Je suis aux anges ! Franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à un si bel accueil pour ma fiction ! Je vous en suis reconnaissante pour vos ajouts, vos favoris et vos reviews, j'en suis émue ! *w* Aussi, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser du retard de ce chapitre... Cela fut difficile de trouver le temps de le rédiger. Mais maintenant, je peux enfin me dire : "Ouf ! Mission accomplie !" ^^ En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de votre attente. :)_

_J'ai remarqué dans vos reviews que vous étiez tous très intrigués par l'ange et Devin Shade... Et bien j'en suis ravie ! ^w^ Figurez-vous que ces deux personnages font partie de mes cartes maîtresses pour cette fiction ! Bref, je ne vous en dis pas plus pour le moment. Mais j'aimerais vous prévenir que l'ange ne réapparaîtra pas avant un bon moment (désolée si je brise vos espoirs... ^^')_

_Pour répondre à ta question Deino (même si je sais que tu as changé de nom d'auteur xD), oui il y aura bien des histoires d'amours ! ^^ J'en ai prévu deux, peut-être trois, je suis encore en phase réflexion. Mais je peux te dire qu'il y aura bien sûr le traditionnel JackxOC qui aura son importance dans l'intrigue ! ;D_

_Maintenant, place à la lecture !_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

**Chapitre II**

_Une nuée dans la galerie_

- Attend Jamie ! Tu as oublié ton bonnet.

L'institutrice secoua en l'air l'objet en question, tandis que Jamie tenta de se frayer un chemin à travers tous ses camarades de classe se dirigeant en furie vers la sortie de l'école pour le récupérer.

- Merci Mademoiselle ! fit Jamie hâtivement avant de repartir retrouver sa petite bande au portail de l'établissement.

Une fois qu'il les ait rejoints, ils firent un petit un bout de chemin ensemble, Jamie ayant sa luge calée sous son bras droit, avant de rentrer chez eux, histoire de profiter un peu de la fin de l'après-midi avant que le ciel ne s'assombrisse. La saison hivernale les réjouissait.

- C'est génial ! s'exclama Caleb, l'un des jumeaux. Cette année l'Hiver est arrivé beaucoup plus vite que prévu !

- Ouais ! Je crois qu'on peut remercier Jack Frost, renchérit Pippa, ses livres toujours en main, collés contre sa poitrine.

- Ça c'est sur ! approuvèrent les autres.

A l'entente du fameux nom, Jamie fut submergé d'une forte excitation. Il n'avait pas revu son Gardien préféré depuis le matin dernier, alors que l'hiver était revenu à Burgess. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il aura l'occasion de le revoir et partager des instants de jeu avec lui une nouvelle fois.

La petite troupe arrivèrent finalement jusqu'au parc de la ville, dont le paysage était entièrement blanc. En voyant toute cette neige en abondance, les enfants se jetèrent dedans, certains s'amusèrent à former des anges sur ce tapis de flocons en faisant des mouvements avec leurs bras et leurs jambes, d'autres entamèrent une bataille endiablée de boules de neige. Leurs éclats de rire résonnèrent à travers tout le parc et ils semblaient infatigables. Finalement, l'équipe perdante étant lassée d'être sans cesse mitraillée par les plus robustes, les enfants décidèrent de modeler un énorme bonhomme de neige. Ils s'exécutèrent avec joie, amassant le plus de neige possible et cherchèrent tout ce qui pouvait leur tomber sous la main pour le décorer. Une fois achevée, ils contemplèrent leur œuvre avec grande satisfaction. Le bonhomme de neige était si réussi, qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de l'admirer.

- Il est super ! s'écria Choupette. Ce serait vraiment dommage qu'il fonde…

- Avec toute la neige qu'il y a, ça ne risque pas ! rétorqua Claude, en ajustant la branche faisant office de bras pour le personnage.

- Oui, mais il peut être abîmé par le vent, fit remarquer son frère.

- Je sais ! intervint Jamie. On a qu'à revenir ici tous les jours après l'école pour vérifier s'il n'a pas été détruit. Et si jamais il l'était, on le réparera. Comme ça, il restera intacte jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de neige !

- Bonne idée ! agréa Monty, en sautillant.

Ils celèrent alors le petit pacte en se mettant tous en cercle et mirent à leur centre leur main droite l'une au dessus de l'autre, avant de les lever en l'air en s'exclamant de joie.

Finalement, le crépuscule se pointa en colorant le ciel d'un éclat orange doux et apaisant. La bande d'amis se saluèrent, puis partirent chacun de leur côté pour rentrer chez soi. Jamie usa de sa luge pour gagner du temps et atteindre sa maison avant que les lumières des rues ne s'allument. Arrivé à son quartier, il reprit sa route en marchant tranquillemnt, tirant sa luge derrière lui. Alors qu'il rêvassait, le jeune garçon fut surpris de recevoir une large feuille roussie, aussi grande que sa main et recouverte de givre, emportée par le vent, atterrir subitement sur son visage. Jamie s'en saisit et la regarda, étonné. Une nouvelle brise s'éleva, frappant son visage arrondi, et lui fit lâcher la feuille, qui repartit dans une danse affriolante dans les cieux. Jamie l'observa disparaître de sa vue, frissonnant sous l'agréable effet de ce souffle frais. L'air, auparavant calme, avait soudainement changé d'allure et devenait un peu plus animé. En faisant cette remarque, une petite lueur d'espoir s'anima dans l'esprit de l'enfant. Cette brise. Et si c'était _lui_ ? Malheureusement, il avait beau vérifier les alentours, il constata qu'il n'y avait personne mis à part lui dans la rue. Déçu par cette fausse espérance, il rebroussa chemin, arrivant presque au portail de son habitat. Il leva la main pour l'ouvrir. Puis il se prit une phénoménale boule de neige en plein l'arrière du crâne au même instant. Jamie se retourna de stupeur, cherchant des yeux le potentiel agresseur. Il porta sa main à sa tête et prit la neige qui recouvrait son bonnet. Cette neige était d'une finesse et d'une douceur hors du commun, elle brillait dans le creux de sa main telle de petits cristaux fragiles aux milles éclats qui parurent magnifiques aux yeux de Jamie. Cette neige était parfaite. Une seule personne était capable d'en produire de la sorte. Il leva à nouveau le regard au loin. Toujours personne. Pourtant, Jamie le sentait, il y avait bien une présence dans les parages. Même si celle-ci ne voulait manifestement pas se montrer. Et puis, il était peu probable que cette boule de neige ait pu atterrir sur sa tête toute seule ! A défaut de croire aux légendes, autant le faire avec un peu de modération et rester un minimum logique. Aucun signe, ni mouvement. Jamie feint alors de tourner le dos et de s'apprêter à rentrer, quand une seconde boule de neige fila droit sur lui. L'ayant pressenti, le garçon s'était retourné vivement et la reçut donc en pleine face. Alors qu'il rouspétait en s'essuyant le visage, il entendit des ricanements qui se veulent très distincts. Les rires attirèrent le regard de Jamie vers un petit bosquet non loin de sa maison, qui aurait semblait désert si il ne les avait pas entendus. Il fronça les sourcils, un sourire malicieux se dessinant progressivement sur ses lèvres.

« Ah ! Tu veux jouer à ça. », pensa-t-il, en se penchant pour ramasser de la neige et en former une boule bien dure et bien ronde. Ainsi armé, il s'approcha du bosquet à pas de loup, guettant des yeux le moindre mouvement suspect, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Il perçut un léger bruit sur sa droite et en tournant les yeux, vit une nouvelle boule de neige foncer sur lui. Il eût le réflexe de l'éviter de justesse. Mais il ne put profiter plus longtemps de sa petite prouesse et fut pris par surprise par une autre boule qui venait de sa gauche. A partir de ce moment-là, un véritable déluge de neige commençait à s'abattre sur le pauvre garçon qui tentait désespérément de se protéger, ses bras recouvrant sa tête. Il était canonné par mille et une boules qui semblaient provenir à la fois de nulle part et de tous les sens. Jamie ne savait pas comment se défendre sous cette fusillade de glace et fut contraint de fermer les yeux, complètement aveuglé. Il avait toujours sa boule à lui en main et malgré sa situation défavorisée, voulut faire une tentative inespérée en la jetant aussi fort qu'il put, sans regarder où il l'envoyait, tant il était désorienté par cette attaque inopinée. Juste après qu'il l'eu lancée, la violente averse de neige stoppa instantanément. Il eût un long silence, puis Jamie se risqua enfin à relever la tête en retirant ses bras autour et ouvrit les yeux. Lorsqu'il regarda devant lui, il constata que sa boule de neige avait atteint une cible. Et pas n'importe quelle cible !

Jamie afficha des yeux ronds abasourdis et ouvrit si grand la bouche, qu'une mouche serait bien tenté d'y rentrer. Jack Frost se tenait en face de lui, son bâton en main et son éternel sourire malicieux illuminant son pâle visage, et essuyait son pull bleu, recouvert de givre, au niveau du torse, là où avait sans doute atterri la boule du garçon.

- Pas mal, p'tit gars ! lui dit-il en guise de salut.

La bouche de Jamie s'élargit alors en un grand sourire en découvrant son ami. Certes, il avait tant espéré le revoir et s'y était même attendu. La brise, la feuille sur sa figure, l'attaque de boules de neige. De qui d'autre aurait-il s'agit ? Mais il ne pouvait contenir la joie débordante que lui prodiguaient ces retrouvailles.

- Jack !

Jamie courut se jeter sur Jack, sans que celui-ci ne s'attende vraiment à sa promptitude. Il retint une suffocation de douleur lorsque l'enfant rentra à son contact. Appréciant malgré cela cette étreinte, Jack s'accroupit et entoura de son bras libre les épaules de Jamie, qui le serrait contre lui de toute ses forces, comme s'il craignait qu'il se volatise si la simple idée de le lâcher lui effleurait l'esprit. Il lui avait tant manqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis de mon nouveau petit tour ? lui glissa le jeune Gardien dans l'oreille, sur un ton taquin.

Jamie se dégagea vivement pour le regarder dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés mais le sourire toujours présent sur son faciès.

- Ben, disons que j'ai faillit finir en marron glacé…

Jack rit de bon cœur en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Mais tu t'es bien défendu, malgré cette sacrée fusillade ! le félicita-t-il.

- C'est que j'ai un bon prof en la matière, lui répondit gaiement Jamie, en faisant un clin d'œil.

Le Gardien lui sourit tandis qu'il se relevait.

- Dans ce cas, voyons si tu as bien assimilé la leçon du jour…

Puis sans prévenir le garçon, Jack s'élança en arrière et envoya une boule de neige droit sur Jamie, si rapidement qu'il ne put l'éviter. Suite à cette attaque traitresse, il s'élança à la poursuite du jeune homme espiègle qui commençait à partir en fuite, tous deux poussant de grands éclats de rire. Et rebelote ! Les voilà à nouveau en train de se disputer une belle bataille digne de ce nom, comme la dernière fois, alors qu'ils avaient vaincu le croquemitaine Pitch Black et ses cauchemars, en compagnie de tous leurs amis, au milieu du passage de divers animaux de sable d'or. Jack profita d'un instant d'inattention de la part de Jamie pour matérialiser du verglas sous les pieds de ce dernier. Le garçon fut déséquilibré et fut sur le point de tomber à terre. Quand Jack s'envola vers lui pour l'attraper par la manche, lui évitant la chute, et commença à l'emmener avec lui dans les airs. Jamie s'en rendit compte et perdit sur le coup son sourire, une subite inquiétude le submergeant.

-T'en fais pas Jamie ! le rassura Jack d'un air amusé, alors qu'il s'élevait encore plus du sol. Profite juste du vol !

Le Gardien souleva le corps du garçon et le cala sur son dos, Jamie s'agrippant fort à son cou. Ils lévitèrent en douceur, dans le but de donner confiance à l'enfant, avant que Jack accélère l'allure, l'entraînant encore plus en hauteur. Le cri de Jamie perdura tout au long de la remontée, partagé entre la peur du vertige et le bonheur de l'adrénaline. Finalement, ses hurlements se transformèrent en exclamations d'euphorie, signifiant son enjouement à Jack, qui ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Après plusieurs loopings et autres figures acrobatiques, le Gardien piqua droit vers la terre, Jamie se maintenant plus fermement à son cou. A leur descente, ils prirent de plus en plus de la vitesse, le vent siffla intensément dans les oreilles du garçon. Jack attendit le dernier moment, juste avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol, avant de remonter à toute vitesse vers le ciel. Tous deux criait à l'unisson. Jack s'éleva toujours plus haut, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent au-dessus des quelques nuages qui flottaient paisiblement et eurent leurs formes perturber par le passage des deux sacripants. Assuré qu'il ne tomberait pas, Jamie osa lâcher d'une main son emprise sur Jack pour toucher l'un des cumulus. La nuée blanche traversa ses petits doigts d'une palpation douce comme le duvet d'un jeune oiseau. Un émerveillement figura sur son visage quand il prit vraiment conscience qu'il avait touché les nuages. Un paysage magnifique s'offrait à eux. Ils observèrent Burgess de haut, éclairé par la lueur crépusculaire du soleil qui commençait à se dissimuler derrière les montagnes enneigées entourant la ville. Ce fut la plus belle vue que Jamie eu l'occasion de contempler. Il semblait s'être passé des heures depuis leur envol. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin. Jack redescendit en douceur et ramena Jamie non loin de sa maison. Lorsque le garçon reposa pied à terre, il se laissa tomber en arrière dans la neige, en soupirant une clameur enjouée. Jack le regarda, satisfait, prenant appui sur son bâton.

- C'était trop cool ! souffla Jamie, le sourire large comme jamais. Merci Jack !

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, mon pote !

- Jamie !

Ils se retournèrent et virent au loin la mère de Jamie appelant son fils depuis la porte d'entrée.

- Dépêche-toi de rentrer, tu vas attraper froid ! lui ordonna Mrs Bennett.

- Je crois que tu devrais y aller, lui fit remarquer Jack.

- Je crois aussi, avoua Jamie, la mine déçue de devoir quitter si tôt son ami. On se reverra ?

- Quelle question ! Tu oublies que nous sommes en Hiver. Et l'Hiver est ma saison de gloire !

- Alors tu promets de revenir me voir ?

- Bien sûr Jamie !

Le garçon se jeta à nouveau dans les bras de Jack, alors que sa mère perdit patience et le pressa.

- Enfin Jamie ! Que fais-tu ? Rentre vite, on a de la visite !

- J'arrive Maman !

Jamie récupéra sa luge avant d'accourir jusqu'à sa maison. Jack le regarda partir, un sentiment agréable le dominait. Celui d'avoir retrouvé son ami, son plus grand admirateur, celui qui fut le premier à avoir cru en lui après des siècles de solitude. Il était tellement submergé de bonheur après ces instants qu'ils venaient de partager. Jamie lui adressa un petit salut, auquel Jack répondit, avant que Mrs Bennett, l'air sceptique en voyant son fils « saluer dans le vide », referme la porte. Le ciel se fit plus obscur, le Gardien repartit dans les airs après avoir tourner un regard réjoui une dernière fois vers la maison de Jamie.

Le jeune garçon se débarrassa de son gilet et de son bonnet pour les accrocher au porte-manteau.

- On a de la visite ? Qui c'est ? demanda Jamie, curieux, en retirant ses bottes.

- Ah ! C'est une surprise, lui répondit sa mère, d'une voix mystérieuse et allègre.

- Maman ! se plaignit-il. Dis-moi !

- Tu n'as qu'à aller dans le salon et tu verras.

Jamie ne se fit pas prier et courut en rafale, excité, jusqu'à la pièce concernée. Quand il y entra, il découvrit une jeune fille de taille moyenne à la chevelure longue et dorée, appuyée devant la cheminée. Elle regardait le feu crépiter ardemment de ses yeux bleus diffusant toute la joie de vivre qu'elle contenait. En entendant l'arrivée du garçon, elle se retourna et laissa apparaître un sourire radieux sur son visage en le voyant.

- Salut mon grand !

- Aurel ! s'exclama Jamie.

La jeune fille ouvrit grand les bras pour y accueillir l'enfant qui se précipita sur elle. Ils se serrèrent vigoureusement, comme pour combler le temps qui les avait séparés.

- Tu te souviens de moi ! reprit la dénommée Aurel, rayonnante. J'en suis toute honorée !

- Tu rigoles ? Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ma cousine préférée ? Je suis content que tu sois là !

- Moi aussi, rit la jeune fille.

Mrs Bennett les avait rejoints, amenant un large plateau sur lequel reposaient des tasses de chocolat chaud et une assiette de toutes sortes de biscuits, l'apparence succulente et constituant une véritable mosaïque de formes variés. Sophie, ses inséparables petites ailes de fée accrochées à son dos, la suivait tout en restant cachée derrière les jambes de sa mère, intimidée par la nouvelle venue.

- Sophie chérie, ne sois pas timide, lui dit Mrs Bennett d'un ton insistant. Va dire bonjour à Aurel !

- Ne t'en fais pas, Tantine, intervint Aurel, toujours souriante. Après tout, elle était encore toute petite la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. C'est fou comme vous avez grandi !

- Toi aussi, tu as pas mal changé ! fit remarquer Jamie.

- En effet, approuva Mrs Bennett, tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme !

- Arrête Tantine, tu vas me faire rougir ! plaisanta Aurel

- En tout cas, c'est un plaisir de te revoir ! Je pensais qu'une fois partie à New York pour tes études, tu ne serais plus tentée de revenir dans cette ville perdue au milieu des montagnes.

- C'est vrai que j'ai toujours rêvé de partir visiter la Grosse Pomme et je me suis bien adaptée à la vie newyorkaise, mais rien ne remplacera la ville où j'ai grandi ! Je commençais à avoir le mal du pays. Alors j'ai décidé d'emménager ici le temps de bien me reposer avant d'entamer le prochain semestre.

- Quoi, c'est vrai ? demanda Jamie, l'air surpris.

- Et oui ! Toi et Sophie aurez la chance de passer Noël avec moi cette année !

- Oh chouette ! s'écria-t-il en sautant de joie. Tu entends ça Sophie ?

La petite blonde ne semblait pas tout à fait comprendre l'excitation soudaine de son frère, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de partager cette jubilation avec lui. Jamie ne pouvait pas souhaiter mieux. En une journée, il avait revu son meilleur ami Jack et retrouvé sa cousine Aurel, qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis des années. Mrs Bennett regardait ses enfants d'un air attendri, avant de sursauter.

- Oh ! Mais tu aurais pu me prévenir plutôt, fit-elle, soucieuse. Je t'aurais préparé une chambre.

- Oh non merci, mais pas la peine ! J'ai déjà loué un appart' pas très loin du centre-ville, que je partagerais avec Carrie.

- Tu veux dire que Carrie reviens également à Burgess ?

- Tout à fait ! Je lui ai proposée de me rejoindre, histoire de passer le temps ensemble. Ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas revues ! Elle est partie depuis l'aéroport de Sydney, son avion devrait arriver demain matin.

- Waouh ! Elle était en Australie ?! reprit Jamie.

- Oui, pour ses études.

- Et elle fêtera Noël avec nous ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit gaiement Aurel.

Tout semblait tranquille dans un large domaine secret, situé quelque part dans les profondeurs sous la cambrouse de l'Australie. La Nature y était souveraine. Une immense étendue de tapis d'herbe frais recouvrait tous les reliefs du paysage, envahie par un éventail de végétations sauvages aux milles couleurs, des fleurs et arbres aux touches japonaises et australiennes. Des sculptures et reliques de pierres géantes étaient éparpillées dans tout le domaine, de façon bien ordonnées, comme le témoignage d'une antique cité qui serait autrefois peuplée par une civilisation disparue. De longs fleuves colorés et limpides sinuaient sereinement d'un bout à l'autre ce terrain vivant. Un vallon spacieux tapissé de vert dominait le centre de ce terrain infini. A chaque étage du vallon se trouvait un alignement de grandes cavités d'une longueur considérable qu'à mesure d'y pénétrer l'on plongeait dans l'obscurité. L'air frais du printemps régnait en ce lieu sacré, pouvant insuffler un sentiment de vie, de paix, de quiétude et d'espoir à quiconque le humait. La richesse de ce royaume concernée autant la faune que la flore. Une multitude d'oiseaux et insectes en tout genre voltigeaient jovialement, illuminés par les faisceaux de lumière solaire infiltrants.

Soudain, un grondement sourd, tel la plainte du tonnerre, résonna à travers ce domaine estival, faisant trembler les gravures de pierres et dévier la trajectoire des volatiles, apeurés, qui jouaient avec les rayons de lumière. Le son intense fit dresser deux grandes oreilles aux poils gris, en alerte, qui s'orientèrent dans tous les sens, prêtes à discerner l'origine de ce bruit innatendu. Le grondement se répéta, plus carabiné, le sol trembla sous les larges pattes du Lapin de Pâques, qui se releva et regarda autour de lui. Il s'élança alors jusqu'au vallon central, sautant et cabriolant à travers le maquis coloré qui constituait sa demeure. Ses pattes se précipitaient frôlant à peine le sol, sa respiration scandée, trahissant son essoufflement. Mais le léporidé, indifférent, amplifia l'allure et continua sa course à l'entente d'un nouveau tremblement. Il atteignit le vallon, son regard jade fixait les entrées des galeries ornant les ravins recouverts de plantes sauvages. De l'ombre des alvéoles, il aperçut toute une colonie de petits œufs vierges sur patte accourir vers le centre du vallon, semblant vouloir fuir un danger. Les œufs magiques sortaient en abondance depuis l'une des cavités sur la gauche et se précipitèrent derrière les formes massives des Sentinelles, œufs en pierre géants haut de huit mètres faisant office de protecteurs des lieux, arborant des gravures inspirés des totems d'Amérique Nordique et des symboles celtiques sur leur coque. Egalement alertés par les tremblements, il avait suivi leur maître, leur tête tournante affichant une expression de colère. Méfiant, le Lapin de Pâques empoigna l'un des ses boomerangs d'une main et de l'autre retourna sa ceinture en cuir attelé en travers du haut de son corps, de sorte à positionner ses bombes en forme d'œufs devant lui afin de les avoir à porter de main. Il s'approcha prudemment de la galerie, les sourcils froncés et la respiration calme, les Sentinelles à sa suite. Lorsqu'il gagna l'entrée, tout paraissait normal. Il s'infiltra alors un peu plus, par mesure de précaution. Ses oreilles ne perçurent que l'écho du vent se répercutant dans le grand terrier et il n'y avait aucune présence. Rien de suspect. Si ce n'est qu'au fin fond, une petite ombre à la limite de la lumière qui semblait mobile. Le Gardien la vit du coin de l'œil et la fixa avec insistance, ses bras en alerte. L'ombre se détachait peu à peu de l'obscurité en s'allongeant sur la partie éclairée de la galerie. Sa mobilité surpris le Lapin qui sursauta, sans quitter des yeux l'étrange phénomène qui se produisait. L'ombre, alors bien visible, devint fine et ondoyait gracieusement sur les murs du terrier. Bunny renifla et ses oreilles se plaquèrent en arrière. Le mouvement de cette forme ombragée lui rappelait celui d'un serpent, un prédateur naturel des lapins. Il se rendit compte que l'ombre s'approchait de lui. Et à mesure que la distance les séparant se réduisait, il constata qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une ombre.

Une nuée. Une nuée aussi noire que la nuit s'envolait lentement, d'une allure toujours oscillante. Une nuée dans la galerie, ce n'était rien de normal ! Le Lapin de Pâques ne recula pas sous l'avancement de l'étrange fumée. Il ne pouvait faire un seul geste. Il resta sur place, comme paralysé, à la fois tourmenté et fasciné par cette nuée ténébreuse. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et commença à tournoyer délicatement autour du Gardien immobile, en partant du niveau de ses genoux. Sa traînée noire caressa son poil gris qui se hérissa à ce contact. Elle remonta lentement jusqu'à sa tête tout en continuant à virevolter. Seules les oreilles de Bunny s'étaient à nouveau mobilisées. Il distinguait comme des murmures, des chuchotements faibles et languissants, mais sans être compréhensibles. Il ne mit pas tant de temps pour deviner que ces plaintes provenaient de la traînée noire qui l'entourait. Ces murmures s'intensifièrent, semblant parler d'une langue sifflante et ensorcelante. Le sang du Gardien se glaça, malgré lui, alors qu'il tentait de maîtriser les tremblements qui s'emparaient de ses membres. Son cœur fit deux bonds lorsque la nuée frôla son oreille gauche.

« _Il s'en revient…_ »

Les yeux de Bunny s'agrandirent subitement, il se retourna avec vivacité en lâchant un râle sourd. Il semblait à bout de souffle, tant sa respiration était forcée. Son visage mélangeait surprise et effroi. Il vit au loin, à l'entrée, les Sentinelles, la tête montrant une face neutre, derrière eux les petits œufs blancs, observer le Gardien curieusement. Il ne les avait pratiquement jamais habitués à agir de la sorte. Le Lapin de Pâques semblait… affolé. Il tourna le regard vers l'intérieur de la galerie et regarda longuement le fond, son souffle cadancé, vérifiant si la nuée noire était toujours aux alentours. Il ne percevait plus aucun bruit. Pourtant, il avait bien du mal à recouvrir son calme. Ce murmure, si distinct des autres, qu'il avait entendu l'avait foncièrement perturbé. Après quelques minutes, il se résolut que la fumée obscure avait disparue, comme si de rien n'était. Mais Bunny ne pouvait restait indifférent suite à ce qu'il venait d'assister. Ces paroles résonnèrent encore dans sa tête. « _Il s'en revient_ ».

Le Lapin de Pâques ne réfléchit pas deux fois. Il s'élança en profondeur dans la galerie à toute vitesse. Il se devait de signaler ces évènements troublants. Il suivit le tunnel aussi rapidement qu'il le put, accourant à perdre haleine vers le Pôle Nord, prévenir le meneur des Gardiens.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre. Il vous plait ? :D_

_Je veux bien reconnaître que le rythme peut sembler un peu mou. Mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est que le début ! Le temps que l'intrigue se pose. :D (D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours pensé que le début était la phase la plus difficile d'une fiction...) Les actions viendront donc plus tard ! Pour le moment, j'ai l'intention de jouer un petit peu avec vous en ajoutant du mystère ;D Histoire de vous titiller un peu ! xD (Que je suis méchante !)_

_Je ne vous garantie pas une vite sortie du prochain chapitre. D'ici la semaine prochaine au pire ( je pense...) J'attend que passe les examens blancs avant de vous pondre la suite._

_En tout cas, merci encore de vos reviews et prenez soin de vous ! Arrivederci !_


	3. Le contact inattendu

**Chapitre III**

_Le contact inattendu_

**_o*o_**

_Nuit. Noir. Néant. Tant de termes aussi sombres pouvaient qualifier cet endroit. Inerte, aucun signe de vie. Le vide total. Où étais-je ? Je l'ignorais. Pas plus que la direction où je me dirigeais. Et pourtant, je continuais ma marche, droit devant moi, à l'aveugle. C'était incontrôlable. Mes pieds, soudainement pris d'un instinct étranger, me guidaient et je me laissais emporter à leur rythme. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, étant perdue dans l'obscurité, sans aucun moyen d'orientation. Je m'avançais, sentant le seul contact d'un sol à la surface lisse et fraîche, comme un verre de glace, sous mes pieds. Pas un souffle d'air. Aussi je me demandais comment parvenais-je à respirer. L'idée, aussi absurde que réaliste, au vu des circonstances, m'effleura l'esprit._

_Suis-je morte ?_

_Ma mémoire faisait défaut. Impossible de me rappeler ce qui m'est arrivé, ni comment ai-je fait pour atterrir jusqu'ici. Juste… une douleur. Une douleur qui m'assaillait la gorge. Comme si une corde y avait été nouée autour et m'avait serrée jusqu'à l'étouffement. Je portai ma main à ma gorge tout en continuant mon avancée en cet espace obscur. Ce lieu ne m'inspirait rien d'autre que peur et désolation. Si bien que mon cœur cognait contre ma poitrine. Or, si j'étais réellement morte, je ne le sentirais pas. Pourtant, le doute persistait dans ma pensée._

_Mes jambes poursuivaient leur pas traînant en ce lieu inconnu, sans que je leur en donne l'ordre. Peu à peu, je sentis le sol poli devenir de plus en plus grenue, déférant une sensation désagréable sur la plante de mes pieds. Finalement, ces derniers s'enfoncèrent dans le sol, des grains de sable secs les recouvraient d'une chaleur apaisante. J'en oubliais presque l'ambiance ténébreuse qui m'entourait. Puis un son. De l'eau. Un écoulement d'eau. Non. Plutôt le bruit d'une vague. Le son se répéta et s'intensifia à mesure que je m'approchais. Ce son relaxant accentuait mon état sédatif. Bientôt, je sursautai en ressentant la caresse de l'eau si fraîche sur mes pieds, un brusque contraste avec le sable chaud sur lequel je marchais. Même je ne voyais rien, il n'était difficile de deviner que je me trouvais sur une plage. Hormis la lente tonalité de l'eau, aucun autre son n'était perceptible. _

_Et enfin, une lueur. Une lueur lointaine, au-delà de l'horizon, apparut. Faible, mais assez claire pour me brûler les yeux qui furent trop longtemps plongés dans le noir absolu. À travers mes larmes, j'observais alors la vision que m'offrait cette douce lumière. Une étendue d'eau démesurée, d'un noir profond, qui s'étalait à perte de vue. Rien d'autre. Pas le moindre relief, excepté la rive sur laquelle je me trouvais. Seul un cercle de lumière d'où se diffusait une maigre lueur surplombait le ciel, et se reflétait sur l'eau. Il faisait office de soleil. Alors que j'observais le paysage qui s'offrait à moi, j'avais l'étrange impression que je connaissais cet endroit. Que je m'y suis déjà rendue…_

_Je mis un temps avant de me rendre compte que mes pieds s'étaient arrêtés. Et qu'un peu plus loin devant moi, une ombre se détachait du paysage. Une silhouette drapée de noir et encapuchonnée, faisait contre-jour à lumière, les jambes à demi-submergées dans l'eau de l'océan infini. Elle était tournée vers moi, immobile et silencieuse. Je sentis le lourd poids de son regard sur moi. Je regardai autour de moi, évaluant si une autre compagnie, voire plusieurs, se trouvait également dans les alentours. Personne d'autre. Mon regard revint sur la silhouette. Elle n'avait pas fait le moindre geste depuis que je l'ai aperçue. Sa présence me mettait mal à l'aise, et j'avais comme l'étrange impression que cette personne était ici uniquement pour moi. Rien de plus qu'une impression. Mais la silhouette leva alors la main lentement, me faisant signe d'approcher. Je mis un temps à hésiter. Jusqu'à ce qu'animée d'une intense curiosité, je me dirigeai vers elle, ignorant les vagues qui s'échouèrent contre mes jambes._

_J'arrivai enfin à sa hauteur et je pus mieux discerner la personne qui se trouvait devant moi. Sa capuche rabattue sur sa tête m'empêcher de voir son visage, mais je devinai de par sa taille rabaissée, son dos voûtée et le bâton tordu sur lequel elle s'appuyait qu'il s'agit d'une personne âgée. Homme ou femme, cela était difficile à savoir. Toutefois, l'ombre de la crainte que j'avais instantanément ressentie à son égard s'était vite évanoui. Oubliant les formalités, je lui demandai d'un ton qui se voulait sec et méfiant :_

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_

_La personne ne me répondit pas. Au contraire, elle semblait avoir ignoré ma question._

_- Ton nom._

_Sa réplique, si soudaine et inattendue, me frustra. Sa voix était si rauque et cassée, mais elle me confirmait qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Je restai bouche bée un moment, les yeux écarquillés, à me demander si elle était vraiment sérieuse ou si elle se moquait de moi. Visiblement, il s'agissait d'une demande. Malgré ma nature froide et réservée, je me dis que je ne perdrais rien à lui répondre._

_- Sarah Wildes, lui dis-je._

_- Oublie-le, rétorqua la vieille femme._

_Je sursautai. À nouveau, je ne sus que dire. Ce qu'elle me demandait était… inconcevable. Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant ni la raison, ni le but telle réaction._

_- Que… Que dites-vous ? repris-je._

_- Si tu es ici, c'est pour oublier._

_- Oublier ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Tel est le destin de ceux qui se laissent à cet endroit._

_- Comment… est-ce possible ? balbutiai-je, confuse._

_- Cela a déjà commencé. Tu ne te souviens plus de ce qui s'est produit avant que tu ne te retrouves en ce lieu. Il ne te reste que de faibles souvenirs de ta vie._

_Je sentis ma gorge se nouer. Non seulement parce que ses paroles m'effrayaient, mais aussi parce que je savais que cette personne avait raison. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, des larmes montèrent à mes yeux et me brouillèrent la vue un instant._

_- Et lorsque tu auras oublié ton nom, tu ne te souviendras de rien._

_Je fermai les yeux, baissai et remuai la tête négativement, comme une tentative inespérée de chasser ses dires qui faisaient écho dans ma tête. J'étais dans l'incompréhension totale._

_- Pourquoi devrais-je oublier ma vie et mon nom ?_

_- Je ne peux pas te le dire._

_- Pour quelle raison ?_

_- Parce que je l'ignore._

_Son discours n'avait rien de convaincant. Et pourtant, cette vieillarde conservait son calme et semblait si confiante que s'en était déstabilisant. Du moins, elle était parvenue à me faire douter. Je gardai le silence, feignant de réfléchir._

_- Tu souffres, n'est-ce pas ? me dit-elle d'un ton dans lequel je pus ressentir une pointe de compassion._

_Mon cœur se serra à cet instant. Je levai mon regard vers la silhouette noire. En temps normal, je l'aurais prise pour une folle aux paroles complètement braques. Mais la situation n'avait rien de rationnelle. Et cette inconnue lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert._

_Oui, je souffre ! Et ce qui m'effrayait, c'est que je ne savais pas pourquoi._

_- Oublier ses peines est un soulagement, reprit-elle. S'en rappeler, une torture._

_Je méditais ses paroles. Elles étaient si vraies. J'étais si plongée dans le trouble que je ne remarquai pas qu'à mesure que je réfléchissais et faisais confiance à la personne âgée, le vide s'installait dans ma tête._

_La vieille femme se dégagea alors sur le côté et je découvris que derrière elle se trouvait une barque plutôt délabrée. Elle se balançait doucement sur les flots. Rien ne la retenait pour l'empêcher de dériver. Elle restait sur place à attendre. À m'attendre sans doute._

_- Prend-le large et tes peines et tes souvenirs se noieront dans les eaux, fit la barbon, répondant à ma question silencieuse._

_Je hochai la tête ne sachant que dire d'autre. J'avais à peine conscience de ce que je faisais, aussi je l'écoutais. Je devais me croire dans un rêve. Un rêve bien trop réel toutefois. Mais alors que je fis un mouvement en avant pour me hisser dans le canot, la vieille femme m'arrêta._

_- Ton pendentif, désigna-t-elle en pointant du doigt._

_Ma main vint attraper l'objet en question. Je contemplais le médaillon en argent paré de gravures fines et circulaires, en la retournant entre mes doigts. En l'observant, je compris que j'étais attachée à ce collier._

_- Donne-le-moi._

_- Non, pas question ! réprimai-je, en m'écartant d'elle, alors qu'elle tendait sa main osseuse et ridée vers moi._

_Elle garda sa main élevée ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, ne semblant pas le moins du monde vouloir abandonner. À travers l'ombre qu'engendrait sa capuche sur son visage, je sentis son regard sévère._

_- L'Oubli a un prix._

_- Mais…, balbutiai-je. C'est la seule chose qui me reste d'_elle_…_

_J'avais prononcé ces paroles spontanément. À un moment, j'ai cru voir un visage me paraissant familier figurer dans mon esprit. Ses traits étaient flous mais laissait croire qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Mes souvenirs d'elle paraissaient si lointains, mais la douleur que je ressentais dans mon cœur me faisait comprendre à quel point je l'avais aimée. J'aurais tellement voulu me rappeler d'elle. La voix brisée de la vieillarde me sortit de ma torpeur._

_- La barque ne partira pas tant que tu n'auras pas donné un présent en échange. Tu dois traverser cette mer. Tu ne peux rester ici éternellement au risque de disparaître pour toujours._

_Je lui jetai un regard noir en me mordant les lèvres. Mes mains étaient toujours agrippées à mon pendentif, refermées autour dans l'idée de le mettre hors de portée._

_- Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ? J'ignore où je suis, qui vous êtes et ce que vous me voulez ! Qui me dit que vous avez de bonnes intentions envers moi ?! Je n'ai aucune raison de croire en votre sincérité !_

_À l'instant, je crus voir un sourire sur ses lèvres tordues disparaître aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu. Je ne pouvais pas déterminer si cette femme voulait me rassurer ou se riait de moi._

_- Tu ne sembles pas comprendre, Sarah Wildes, susurra-t-elle doucement. Ton âme a succombé, puis t'as mené jusqu'ici. Pour une raison qui échappe à nous deux, tu as été choisie pour avoir une seconde chance._

_- Une… seconde chance ? répétai-je, intriguée mais sceptique._

_- Il semble que tu n'as pas fini d'accomplir ton destin._

_Décidément, ses paroles m'échappaient de plus en plus. Ne pouvait-elle pas être plus explicite ?! Pourquoi cela devait toujours se présenter par des sous-entendus ?_

_Cependant, je sentis un poids soudain alourdir mon corps. Et le visage vaporeux de la fille revint me hanter l'esprit. À ce moment-là, j'entendis son rire joyeux et enfantin. Cela mit à nouveau mon cœur en émoi. Mon destin… Etait-il lié à cette fille ?_

_Pendant ma réflexion, je n'avais pas remarqué que l'encapuchonnée avait à nouveau tendu sa main vers moi, quémandant le pendentif._

_- Sois sans crainte, voulu-t-elle sans doute me soulager. Je saurai en prendre soin. Je te le rendrai au moment venu. Tu as ma parole._

_Finalement, mes doigts se desserrèrent autour du collier. Une voix à l'intérieur de moi si dominante me certifiait de l'écouter. Je cédai alors. Je retirai la cordelette de mon coup, puis le lui donnai, en dépit de la douleur qui accablait mon estomac, à l'idée d'en être séparée._

_La personne ferma sa vieille main autour du pendentif et afficha un sourire satisfait, avant de le dissimuler sous son manteau noir._

_- Va maintenant !_

_Docile, je m'apprêtai à monter dans la barque, quand je me retournai une dernière fois vers elle._

_- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit comment vous vous appelez, lui fis-je remarquer._

_- Quelle importance ? Tu l'oublieras sur l'autre rive._

_- S'il vous plaît, lui implorai-je._

_L'ancienne sembla pesait le pour et le contre un moment. Cela devait l'agacer du fait, à en juger par ses lèvres tordues, du fait que mon départ était retardé. L'âgée soupira avant de dire :_

_- Mon nom est Léthé._

_Je lui souris en guise de remerciement. Puis, une fois installée dans la barque, celle-ci se mit en mouvement et prit le large. Je me laissai emportée par le courant, n'ayant aucune rame pour prendre la moindre direction. D'autant plus, que je ne savais pas précisément où aller. L'embarcation glissait à travers les vagues qui s'écoulaient d'un son doux, comme des murmures, s'orientant vers l'horizon. _

_Je voulus me retourner une dernière fois pour apercevoir Léthé, mais constata que la berge était déserte. Elle avait disparu. _

_Déçue et inquiète, je me mis néanmoins à l'aise dans la barque, bercée par les vagues, les écumes se répercutant délicatement contre mon visage. Je regardai l'horizon, me demandant ce qui m'attendait de l'autre côté, au rivage._

_Il n'y avait pas de rivage._

_****__o*o_

Carrie se réveilla en sursaut, tirée du sommeil par la voix de l'hôtesse de l'air dans le micro, annonçant qu'ils venaient d'amorcer leur descente vers l'aéroport de Burgess. L'avion n'était pas très grand, mais assez confortable. Des passagers se précipitèrent à leur siège et s'y attachèrent, aux recommandations de l'équipage. Carrie retira une mèche brune de son visage pour se frotter les yeux, puis tourna la tête vers le hublot et aperçut, entre les montagnes, la ville de son enfance. Burgess semblait si petit, au milieu des montagnes qui l'encerclaient, mais restait toutefois une ville bien dynamique. Elle la contempla, comme si le temps où elle l'avait quittée était trop long – ce qui était plutôt le cas. Pendant son observation, des souvenirs refirent surface. Bons, comme mauvais. Malgré un pincement au cœur, elle était heureuse d'être revenue. Son retour signifiait peut-être une réconciliation avec cette ville. Une seconde chance…

**_o*o_**

Bunny arriva en trombe devant l'habitat du Père Noël, encore essoufflé. Non pas en raison de sa course continue depuis son domaine, mais par la peur que lui avait inspirée ce qu'il avait vu au Terrier. Il s'empressa de rentrer dans le palais ancré dans un glacier, bordant les falaises colossales du Pôle Nord. Ainsi, étant dissimulé dans un canyon de glace, le repaire de Nord était sûr de ne pas être repérer depuis le ciel par un hélicoptère égaré et de conserver le mystère sur son existence. Le château possédait une architecture simple et pure, tout comme son environnement. Il présentait tout de même une part de fantaisie, avec quelques touches rappelant la Russie, comme des tours en forme de bulbes. Des multiples fenêtres ornant l'édifice, s'émanaient de vives lumières orangées aux éclats chaleureux, dignes d'un grand feu de cheminée, et renforçait la magnificence de la grande fabrique de jouets. Le palais était bien à l'image du maître des lieux !

Lorsque le Lapin de Pâques pénétra dans le palais, il fut pris de court par l'ébullition de l'atelier gigantesque. Effervescence était même un terme bien trop faible pour qualifier une telle ambiance. À plus d'un mois de Noël, le château régnait déjà dans une forte fébrilité. Les Yétis, éternels ouvriers loyaux du Père Noël, étaient plus actifs que d'habitude, attentifs à leurs devoirs, tandis que de petites créatures en uniforme rouge couraient dans tous les sens, faisant sonner leur petite clochette dans une véritable fanfare. Le mouvement était accompagné d'une cacophonie de bruits en tout genre : martèlement des outils, coulissements et frétillements des machines, bruitages de klaxon, alarme, court-circuit et même quelques grognements agacés et hurlements de douleur. Des divers jouets en tout genre, étriqués comme encombrants, roulaient, volaient, sautaient à travers tout le palais, tandis que d'autres, encore en phase de conception, étaient attablés sur les bureaux des Yétis, avec à leur côté leur prototype respectif en forme de glace. L'atmosphère était ravivée par les couleurs d'une multitude de papiers cadeaux aux motifs aussi harmonieux et arabesques les uns que les autres qui s'envolaient dans tout le château.

Bunny eut du mal à se frayer un chemin à travers tout ce remue-ménage, manquant d'écraser par inadvertance un des elfes. Ce dernier lui adressa des gémissements colériques et incompréhensibles en secouant son poing en l'air, mais le Gardien n'y accorda aucune attention. Il était trop perturbé et se dirigea vers l'atelier principal, le bureau de Nord. En s'y rendant, il passa par la Chambre du Globe, sans doute la pièce la plus impressionnante du château. Organisée comme un grand hall modelé comme une cathédrale médiévale où le Père Noël accueillait ses invités, une cheminée en pierre de trente pieds de haut donnait de la chaleur à cet endroit somptueux. Il s'y trouvait également un large balcon surplombant le centre du palais, avec une vue d'ensemble sur tous les étages. De là, on pouvait observer un géant globe tournant représentant le monde, qui dominait tout le lieu et d'où s'émanait des petite lumières dorées étincelantes, chacune correspondant à un enfant vivant sur Terre, débordant de croyance.

Bunny jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction du Globe. À en croire son état, le monde de l'enfance ne semblait pas perturbé. Pour le moment. Le Lapin de Pâques arriva à sa destination, il put entendre les chantonnements de la voix de Nord à travers la porte. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra, découvrant le fameux Père Noël, assis devant son bureau, sculptant avec dynamique des prototypes de jouets dans la glace, en fredonnant à sa façon – bien propre à lui ! – le rythme des musiques d'opéras et de symphonies des plus grands compositeurs russes diffusées par sa radio. Le lieu était tout aussi original et chaleureux que toutes les autres pièces du château, à l'exception que de grands monceaux de glace occupaient tout l'espace autour du bureau où siégeait le Père Noël, certains finement sculptés. Se trouvaient également une tripotée d'étagères soutenant toutes sortes d'outils, de jouets et ainsi que quelques pâtisseries, dont massivement des cookies auquel l'homme en rouge était particulièrement friand – dommage que deux petits elfes étaient en train de tout dévorer derrière son dos.

Bunny émit un raclement de gorge assez bruyant, attirant l'attention de Nord qui stoppa instantanément son travail avant de se retourner vers lui.

- Tiens ! Bunny ! s'exclama-t-il, l'air réjoui, avec son fameux accent roulé. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Je venais te prévenir d'une chose, répondit Bunny, sans pour autant répondre à son salut. J'ai bien peur que le temps commence à se gâter…

- Vraiment ? C'est pas grave ! répondit Nord en souriant. Je me suis déjà confronté aux pires tempêtes de neiges que Jack ait pu provoquer jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cela n'empêchera pas ma tournée en traîneau le soir de Noël !

- Quoi ?! Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! reprit Bunny, qui commençait à perdre patience. Si je viens, ce n'est pas pour te parler de la météo ! Il y a quelque chose qui se prépare. Mauvais s'entend.

Nord perdit alors le sourire, la mine plus sérieuse. Il regarda Bunny avec insistance, peut-être tentant de discerner une plaisanterie à travers ses paroles. Mais connaissant le caractère pour le peu déplorable de celui-là, il renonça à cette idée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire cela ? demanda-t-il.

Bunny n'omettait aucun détail dans son récit, retraçant avec la plus grande précision qu'il put le chapitre de la nuée noire, ainsi que du message menaçant. Le Père Noël l'écouta avec attention, en se frottant la barbe, soucieux.

- Voilà qui n'est rien de très rassurant…

- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

- Soupçonnes-tu un éventuel retour de Pitch ? demanda Nord, les sourcils froncés.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, répondit le Lapin de Pâques, peu convaincu. La signature de Pitch est plutôt du sable noir. De plus, il n'est plus sorti de sa tanière depuis qu'il s'est fait trahir par sa propre peur.

- « _Il s'en revient…_ », répéta Nord, hésitant. Vue la façon dont tu me l'as décrit, cela se présente plus comme une menace.

- Pourtant, aucun grabuge n'est signalé sur Terre, ajouta Bunny. Quoi qui se cache derrière ce message, cela n'annonce rien de bon, si tu veux mon avis !

- Nous devrions rester en alerte, si jamais un autre évènement de ce genre se manifeste à nouveau. Il faudra en prévenir les autres Gardiens également.

Leur discussion fut alors interrompue par le son soudain de l'horloge à pendule de Nord. Les deux Gardiens se tournèrent vers elle à cet instant. Ce qui fut étrange, c'est que le bruit était prolongé au point de créer un écho dans l'atelier même et que les aiguilles n'indiquaient que 10h26. Ils en furent tous deux interloqués, jusqu'à ce que le Père Noël reconnaisse les codes de la venue d'une personne particulière.

- Tiens ! s'exclama Nord, souriant. Décidément, c'est le jour des visites aujourd'hui !

À peine venait-il de prononcer ces mots qu'au beau milieu de la pièce, en face de lui et de Bunny, naquit un petit portail spatio-temporel tournoyant aux éclats multicolores, qui s'élargit au fur et à mesure en un vortex évasé. De cela apparut le corps haut d'un individu affichant un visage neutre et quelque peu ennuyé. Lorsqu'il posa pied sur le parquet de l'atelier, le vortex disparut derrière lui et le son continu de l'horloge se stoppa – ce qui soulagea fortement Bunny, ayant l'ouïe extrêmement fine.

Devant les deux Gardiens se tenait un immortel à l'apparence jeune, entre la vingtaine et la trentaine, à la courte chevelure courte, au regard ambré qui paraissait lassé et accoutré dans les allures rappelant le style _steampunk_. Sauf que lorsqu'on le toisait de plus près, on découvrait que la plupart de ses membres, en particulier ses bras, étaient en réalité mécaniques, composés de rouages et autres pièces dans les tons dorés et argents constituant traditionnellement un automate. Un cliquetis se distinguait dans la salle et ne provenait pas de la montre à gousset qui été accrochée à son ample pantalon, mais de son œil gauche dans lequel sont ancrées des aiguilles mobiles, tournant sans interruption. Bunny le reconnut de par ces traits caractéristiques singuliers.

James Votaress O'Clock, l'esprit du Temps et de l'Espace.

À vrai dire, ils étaient plusieurs comme lui. Seulement, les génies pouvant occasionner des distorsions dans le temps et remodeler l'environnement étaient plutôt très mal vus. Voire craints, pour certains d'entre eux. Ceci en raison de leurs capacités à retoucher le Temps et l'Espace comme ils l'entendaient, les rendant comme les êtres pouvant le plus influencer le monde. Cependant, leurs actions étaient heureusement limitées par l'autorité de l'Homme de la Lune.

En le voyant, Bunny fit preuve de réticence, contrairement à Nord, qui, comme à son habitude, accueillit le nouvel arrivant, les bras grands ouverts.

- James ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !

Le dénommé James ne daigna même pas de remercier pour la réception du Père Noël. Il était connu pour être d'une nature froide, presque impassible, et semblait apprécier fort peu le contact avec les autres mythes.

Nord ne prit pas en compte son impolitesse et continua à jouer les hôtes parfaits.

- Je t'en prie, met-toi à l'aise ! Tiens, il y a des cookies tout frais, fait maison. Prend autant que tu en veux ! Bunny, un cookie ?

- Sans façon, répondit simplement James, excédé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda Bunny, limite agressif, à son attention, en ignorant l'assiette de cookies que venait de lui tendre Nord. Prendre des nouvelles ?

- T'emballes pas, queue de coton. Ce n'est en rien une visite conviviale.

Les lèvres du Lapin de Pâques tremblèrent d'énervement, n'appréciant guère l'appellation de « queue de coton ». Sentant que la tension commençait à monter entre les deux fortes têtes, Nord intervint.

- Que veux-tu donc, James ? lui demanda, quelque peu intrigué.

- Je viens vous faire part d'un message. D'ailleurs, ça tombe bien que vous soyez là tous les deux, ça m'évitera de faire deux fois le trajet.

- Le jour des visites, et le jour des messages ! s'amusa Nord, sans pour autant que James ne comprenne.

- Je commenterais que tes déplacements ne sont pas si périlleux avec tes portails ! fit remarquer Bunny, irrité par le comportement de l'esprit. Ce n'est pas comme si tu te déplaçais à pied !

James roula les yeux, retenant avec peine un soupir d'agacement, ce qui eût le don de froisser davantage le Lapin de Pâques.

- D'ailleurs à ce propos James…, reprit Nord avec hésitation.

L'esprit fixa le Père Noël du coin de l'œil, sceptique. Sur le moment, il sembla redouter le pire.

- J'aurais besoin de nouvelles boules à neige téléporteuses, continua Nord, gêné. Vois-tu, comme Noël approche…

- C'est une blague ?! s'emporta James, qui paraissait toutefois plus surprit qu'en colère. Tu veux dire que tu as déjà usé de toute la cargaison que je t'ai remise il y a quelques mois !

- Au cas où tu serais pas au parfum, intervint Bunny, on était en pleine confrontation avec le Croquemitaine à cette période !

- J'en ai peut-être abusé sur le moment, avoua Nord, mais cela était plus que nécessaire. Après tout, les enfants étaient en danger !

James regarda intensément Nord puis Bunny à tour de rôle, son visage reflétant une profonde contrariété. Finalement, il baissa la tête en hochant.

- Bon, soupira-t-il, je t'en ramènerai dès que possible.

Nord remercia chaleureusement James. Seulement avec les mots. Car même si il avait tendance à faire preuve d'affection envers tout le monde, il se garda de prendre James dans ses bras. Bunny, lui, resta sérieux.

- Alors ce message ?

- Je dois juste vous dire que le grand Manitou veut vous parler, répondit James.

Bunny et Nord se regardèrent, interloqués. Le sobriquet de « grand Manitou » ne désignait qu'une personne considérée haut-gradée dans la hiérarchie des esprits et des légendes. Peut-être même plus que les Gardiens eux-mêmes. Peu d'entre eux on eût l'occasion de le rencontrer. Il se montrait rarement au grand jour, aussi quand cette personne quémandait un entretien, c'était souvent surprenant pour la plupart. Mais en général, cela était souvent synonyme d'une affaire importante. Voir pire.

- Pourquoi veut-il nous voir ? demanda Bunny.

- Il ne m'a rien précisé. Juste de vous dire que c'était urgent.

- Et pourquoi spécialement nous deux ?!

- Le Marchand de Sable et la Fée des Dents sont trop accumulés de leurs devoirs, ces derniers temps. Quand à Jack Frost, il semblerait qu'il soit encore considéré comme un débutant, malgré son statut de Gardien, railla James, le sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Quoi qu'il en soit, il tenait à ce que ce soit vous deux, et vous seuls.

Même si Nord pensa que James avait fort tort à propos de Jack et de ses compétences, il reconnut qu'à l'exception de Sab, lui et Bunny étaient les seuls Gardiens ayant le plus de contact, si on pouvait dire, avec « le grand Manitou ».

Le Père Noël hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés.

- Très bien ! dit-il sur un ton déterminé. Dans ce cas, allons le voir de ce pas !

- Quoi ? s'étonna Bunny. Mais attend ! On ne sait même pas ce qu'il nous veut ! Pourquoi on irait absolument voir ce détraqué ?!

-Je sais que cela ne t'enchante pas, et pour moi également j'ai un mauvais pressentiment de cette visite. Mais en tant que représentant choisi de l'Homme de la Lune, nous nous devons de lui faire confiance et de respecter sa volonté. De plus, ce sera l'occasion de lui faire part de ta petite mésaventure au Terrier. S'il y a bien une personne qui doit en savoir plus sur ce sujet, c'est bien lui !

Bunny n'avait aucun mot à dire. Il regarda le Gardien des Merveilles enfiler son large manteau de fourrure et son haut chapka avec des gestes assurés. Puis il alla solliciter Phil, l'un des Yétis gérants de la fabrique de jouets, le prévenir de son absence et lui confia des recommandations quant à l'avancement des travaux.

Le Lapin de Pâques tourna la tête vers l'une de fenêtres, remarquant au passage que James était reparti, puisque sa mission était à présent accomplie et qu'il était assuré que les Gardiens se rendraient auprès du représentant de l'Homme de la Lune. Il observa la Lune ronde, bien visible depuis le Pôle malgré qu'ils fussent en plein jour, et soupira. Nord avait raison. L'Homme de la Lune ne s'était jamais trompé quant à ses choix. Il en avait eu la preuve avec Jack, sans qui la victoire contre Pitch aurait été impossible. Alors, il devait faire confiance et obéir aux demanda de ce « grand Manitou ». Bunny fronça les sourcils en s'interrogeant. Pourquoi diantre les esprits l'appelaient-ils de la sorte ?

Lorsque Nord l'interpella pour le départ, Bunny fut fort peu ravi d'être jeté de force dans le fameux traineau qui se présentait comme un insolite croisement entre une motoneige et un avion de chasse F-14. De quoi donner une bonne claque au mythe du vieux traineau de glisse traditionnel. Jack Frost l'avait constaté lui-même. Six magnifiques rennes portant chacun un harnais de clochettes étaient attelés au véhicule par les Yétis, et s'ébrouaient, excités à l'idée de pouvoir se dégourdir les pattes.

- Accroche-toi bien ! recommanda le Père Noël à Bunny, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Oh non ! s'exclama le Lapin de Pâques, mal à l'aise. Et c'est reparti !

Sous un rire jovial, Nord fit claquer les rênes et les cervidés démarrèrent à toute allure. S'en suivit une folle glissade dans les tunnels de glace, avant que le traineau ne revienne à la lumière et s'envola dans les airs. Bunny, fixement accroché au rebord du traineau, n'osa à peine regardé en bas. Il fut davantage affolé quand il vit Nord muni d'une boule à neige dans sa main, en train de la secouer délicatement.

- Je croyais que tu n'en avais plus ?! s'écria le Lapin, paniqué par ce qui va suivre.

-Il faut toujours être préventif ! lui répondit Nord, le regard malicieux. J'en garde toujours quelques unes de côté pour les cas d'extrême urgence.

Une fois qu'il eut suffisamment tournoyé le bibelot pour faire s'envoler les petits flocons dans la boule, il se prépara à la lancer au loin.

- Je dis : à la Huaca de la Luna !

Après qu'il eut prononcé ces paroles, il put apercevoir l'image d'une pyramide à degré se former dans la boule à neige, avant qu'il ne la jeta loin devant lui et qu'elle explosa en un géant vortex tournant coloré. Nord fit accélérer le traineau, qui s'infiltra à l'intérieur du portail. Ce dernier se referma sous les cris angoissés du Lapin de Pâques.

**_o*o_**

Il y avait foule aujourd'hui à l'aéroport ! Si bien que Jamie eût du mal à se frayer un chemin à travers le flot de gens qui ne cessait de s'affluer. Il veilla durant son passage à bien tenir la petite main de Sophie, qui trainait et avait du mal à suivre son rythme. Ils purent enfin sortir de l'assemblement qui les encombrait et s'arrêtèrent devant les écrans indiquant les départs et arrivées. Il chercha des yeux la ville de Sydney dans la liste qui s'afficha. Il sursauta quand il constata que l'avion y provenant avait atterri. Sans lâcher la main de sa sœur, il se retourna et sautilla sur place, en faisant de grands signes de la main au loin. Sa cousine Aurel se dégagea de la foule avec peine pour aller les rejoindre, tenant à sa main la laisse d'Abby, le lévrier femelle des Bennett, qui semblait aussi excitée que les enfants.

- Regarde ! lui dit Jamie, une fois qu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur. Elle a atterri !

- Super ! se réjouit Aurel. Viens, on attendre Carrie à la douane ! Prend la laisse d'Abby, je vais porter Sophie.

Jamie s'exécuta sans se faire prier et accourut si vite avec la chienne, qu'Aurel eut bien du mal à le suivre. Elle rit en voyant que son cousin était aussi impatient qu'elle d'accueillir sa meilleure amie.

**_o*o_**

Une fois que le douanier eut checké son passeport, Carrie rebroussa chemin, un large sac suspendu à l'épaule, pour aller récupérer ses bagages. Elle vit au loin une queue de gens qui s'amassait pour descendre les escalators. Carrie eût l'idée de génie de prendre par les escaliers, comme très peu de personnes le firent. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne les tapis de bagages, elle dut traverser plusieurs couloirs, eux aussi promptement peuplé par les passagers. Elle pressa le pas en voulant quittait cette ambiance accablante, fatiguée du voyage, en esquivant les passants avec habilité. Il lui suffit d'une seconde d'inattention, ne regardant pas devant elle, pour se heurter contre l'épaule d'un jeune homme qui fut aussi distrait qu'elle. Carrie s'excusa vivement avant de reprendre sa route.

Elle ne sentit pas le regard mêlé d'émeraude et de rouge de l'homme se fixer sur elle avec insistance, surprit par le contact inattendu, se demandant pourquoi cette jeune fille ne lui était pas passée au travers du corps comme les autres humains. Un sourire fielleux se dessina progressivement sur ses lèvres.

- Intéressant…

* * *

_Bonjour..._

_Je sais. Je suis horrible. Je suis abominable. Je suis exécrable. Je suis même pas bonne à manger ! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour cette longue et pénible absence..._

_Je pensais pouvoir vous poster la suite après mes épreuves blancs, mais j'ai étais prise de cours par d'autres interros et ma vie scolaire était quelque peu mouvementée. Je peux vous dire que les vacances m'ont vachement fait du bien !_

_Ah ouais, les vacances... Je n'ai pas daigné de poster pendant ce temps-là non plus. En même temps, j'avais continué à bosser puis j'étais également partie faire une virée de ski en Suisse. :) Donc je n'avais pas trop de temps à consacrer à ma fiction._

_Je vois que je suis en train de me justifier, mais j'ai aussi l'impression que je m'enfonce à force de parler... (C'est qu'une impression ou... ?)_

_Bref, passons._

_J'espère que malgré l'attente vous serez passés lire mon nouveau chapitre, et surtout qu'il vous aura bien plu ! :D Pour vous avouer, je trouve que ce n'est pas le meilleur de ce que j'ai pu écrire jusque-là, personnellement... La première partie (en italique) est celle dont je suis le moins satisfaite. Je l'ai réécrit près de sept fois, c'est pour dire ! (c'est d'ailleurs en partie la cause du retard de ce chapitre) Et pourtant, je reste encore amère avec le rendu final. Enfin, vous en jugerez par vous-mêmes !_

_Ce chapitre vous a fait découvrir trois nouveaux OC ! :D Plus ou moins importants, mais qui me tiennent à coeur ! Presque autant que Devin et l'ange (Aaaaah ! Devin ! *w* - je crois que je suis l'une des seules auteures à être amoureuses de son antagoniste ! xD). Je ne vous ai pas prévenus, mais sachez que dans ma fiction, il y aura une présence (massive ?) d'Ocs ! Vous verrez au fil de l'histoire ;D Mais je tiens également à utiliser quelques personnages inspirés des livres Guardians of Chilhood que j'arrangerais un peu à ma sauce ! :) Oui, il y aura beaucoup de monde dans cette histoire ! Comme on dit : plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! xD_

_Je ne peux pas encore vous dire quand la sortie du prochain chapitre est prévue. Je ne le sais pas moi-même et je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs... Mais je vous promets de le publier aussi vite que possible ! ;)_

_Je vous remercie d'être passé ! Portez-vous bien ! :D_

* * *

**Tsuki2608 : **Merci pour ta review ! ^^ Je suis contente que les scènes entre Jack et Jamie et du Terrier t'aient plu :D J'ai tenu compte de ton commentaire sur les paragraphes. Je sais que je peux être trèèès bavarde quand j'écris ! Aussi, j'ai fait plus de sauts de lignes pour la présentation. Dis-moi si j'ai su régler le problème ;) Au plaisir de te revoir au prochain chapitre !

**Delph1762 : **Eh bien ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le chapitre te fasse autant d'effet ! xD J'ai parfois peur d'être trop excessive dans les descriptions, mais au vu de ta review, je peux être tranquille :) Tu t'imaginais même la musique ? xD Super ! Si tu veux, je peux t'envoyer une liste des musiques qui m'ont inspiré pendant l'écriture des chapitres, histoire de bien te mettre dans l'ambiance ! :) J'aurais bien voulu te faire pousser des ailes pour te faire rejoindre Jack et Jamie dans leur envolée ! Ce sera mon objectif dorénavant ! x) Merci encore de te review ! A bientôt ! :)

**Lilween : **Tiens miss, d'ailleurs, comment puis-je t'appeler ? Je m'étais habituée à "Deino" mais maintenant... je sèche pour un surnom ! xD En tout cas, je te remercie pour ton commentaire ! :) Je suis super contente de savoir que j'ai su retranscrire la relation entre Jack et Jamie ! Pour moi, leur amitié est tellement importante et est un élément phare dans les Cinq Légendes *w* Je suis ravie d'être parvenue à le faire ressentir !

"_j'ai hate de voir quel sera l'OC avec Jack ... Une certaine cousine d'un certain petit garçon, non ? :P_"

Si tu savais à quel point tu es à côté de la plaque ! xD Je ne t'en dis pas plus ;P Tu le constateras (ou peut-être devineras) par toi-même ! Pour un couple BunnyxOC, je suis ne suis pas sûre de l'exploiter... Vois-tu, j'ai tellement d'estime pour ce personnage que bizarrement, je le vois mal amoureux x) Je ne sais pas. Je peux toujours changer d'avis ! :D Au plaisir de te retrouver pour la suite et surtout de lire la suite de ta fiction ! :D (D'ailleurs, faudra que je pense à te laisser une review sur la fin ! Et merci de m'avoir citée dans tes remerciements ! ^^)

**Marles83 : **J'étais bien enchantée de te retrouver ! :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a bien fait plaisir ! ^^ Et je t'annonce avec grande joie que Bunny sera fort présent dans cette fiction ! Rien que pour ton plaisir ! (mais aussi le mien ! xD) Bunny est également l'un de mes favoris, avec Jack et Sab :) Je ne pouvais que lui accorder autant d'importance ! Oui ! Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de connaître la suite ! J'aime jouer sur le suspense ! xD Je sens que je vais m'amuser à te faire languir d'impatience ! Prend soin de toi ;)

**Dark-Alex-Demon1 : **Encore merci pour tes ajouts ! :) Ta review m'a bien fait rire ! xD Et je crois aussi que c'est ce qui m'a motivée à sortir la suite. De voir que malgré l'absence, ma fiction qui ne fait que commencer était appréciée ! Rien que pour ça, merci ! Merci à toi ! *w* (je crois en fait que les menaces de suicide sont efficaces pour m'obliger à publier mes chapitres ! xD) J'espère que tu n'es pas encore mort(e) sur ton clavier et que le chapitre aura su te maintenir un peu plus en vie ! x)


	4. Course effrénée sur les toits

**Chapitre IV**

_Course effrénée sur les toits_

**o*o**

Quelque part au Pérou, sous un soleil de plomb. Le Père Noël avait atterri et stationné son traîneau aux alentours désertiques de la Colline Blanche, non loin de la ville de Trujillo. Au devant de cette colline imposante, s'élevait ce que voyaient les humains comme une pyramide à cinq degrés à moitié en ruines, haute d'une vingtaine de mètres, que l'on avait nommée depuis à présent des siècles la Huaca de la Luna, ou le Temple de la Lune, près de laquelle fut ouvert un site archéologique, aujourd'hui fermé au public. Ce que les humains ignoraient, c'étaient que leur vision de cet édifice était très loin de la réalité. En quelque sorte. La véritable apparence du temple n'était visible qu'aux yeux des légendes et des esprits. Aussi, Bunny s'émerveilla en observant le paysage, bien que ce ne fût pas la première fois qu'il se rendit sur le site.

Devant les deux gardiens, la pyramide dominait de plus d'une cinquantaine de mètres de hauteur et était en parfaite état. Chaque degré était finement travaillé sur de la terre crue et avait une surface polie, décoré avec soin de peintures rupestres et colorées, représentant pour la plupart des scènes de cérémonies et de sacrifices, héritage laissé par les peuples aztèques vivant autrefois. Le monument resplendissait de teintes et de fraîcheur sous les violents rayons du soleil arrivant presque à son zénith. Tandis que le froid de l'hiver commençait à se répandre à travers les pays du Nord, l'hémisphère Sud touchait donc de peu les jours d'été, comme ce jour-là où une accablante canicule assaillait le pays. Chaudement vêtu, Nord fut vite transpirant et se hâta de retirer son chapka et sa fourrure avant de crever sous la chaleur. Quant au Lapin de Pâques, habitué au climat estival de son domaine, il ne fut pas le moins du monde affecté par la température élevée. Il en avait justement profité pour faire une petite remarque sarcastique au Père Noël, concernant sa tendance vestimentaire.

Ils arrivèrent au pied de la pyramide, puis entamèrent d'escalader les étages. Car, autre point qu'il fallait préciser, la Huaca de la Luna dans sa véritable forme n'avait pas d'entrée. Même si les méthodes ont été employées pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention des humains, en offrant la vision d'un édifice historique détérioré par le temps, toutes les précautions étaient bonnes en vue de se cacher aux yeux des mortels. Aussi, il n'existait qu'un moyen pour s'introduire dans la pyramide, dont seuls les esprits les plus privilégiés avaient connaissance. Bien entendu, Nord et Bunny en faisaient partis. Ainsi, ils gravirent le temple – non sans difficulté en ce qui concernait le Gardien des Merveilles, du fait de son tour de taille pour le moins encombrant. Ce qui l'obligea à solliciter l'aide de Bunny – jusqu'à atteindre le douzième degré. En référence aux douze jours lunaires constituant une année. Nord profita d'une petite pause pour souffler et essuyer son front en sueur. Cette chaleur était décidément trop extrême pour lui, vivant au milieu des glaciers en temps normal. Puis il se releva, mit sa main en visière pour observer brièvement la position du soleil et saliva son doigt avant de l'élever au-dessus de lui pour détecter la direction du vent. Bunny l'observa faire, sans un mot. Mais il ne se retint tout de même pas pour montrer son impatience, en tapotant de sa patte. Il avait déjà dû prendre beaucoup sur lui pour venir jusqu'ici, alors il n'avait pas l'intention d'y traîner.

- Bien ! s'exclama Nord, satisfait. Si je ne me trompe pas, nous devons donc partir d'ici.

Il se décala de quelques pas vers la gauche, Bunny à sa suite.

- La Lune tourne dans le sens antihoraire, c'est bien cela ? interrogea Nord, une fois en position en regardant une petite montre à gousset qu'il avait sur lui.

- Jusque-là, elle n'a pas changé ses habitudes, lui répondit Bunny.

- Très bien ! Nous sommes donc mardi, le deuxième jour de la semaine. Sachant qu'un jour lunaire fait environ quinze jours terrestres, l'entrée du temple se trouvera alors trente pas vers la droite.

Les Gardiens s'exécutèrent, Nord veillant à décompter précisément le nombre de pas qu'ils effectuaient. Lorsqu'il posa pied au trentième pas, il se tourna face au mur. À l'instant où il le frôla du doigt, celui-ci se mit à se mouvoir, la surface s'agitant comme de fines vagues et devenant de plus en plus translucide. Au bout de quelques secondes, le mur avait entièrement disparu, laissant découvrir un long couloir menant au cœur de la pyramide, éclairé par des torches enflammées suspendues aux façades, aux côtés de fresques et de mosaïques de couleur en tout genre, profilant des scènes de légendes des plus connues. En pénétrant dans le couloir, Bunny avait vaguement reconnu une représentation des chevaliers de la table ronde. Le Père Noël et le Lapin de Pâques arrivèrent enfin, découvrant une ambiance tout à fait autre qu'à l'extérieur. Oubliés les degrés en terre crue et les pierres en argile fondant l'édifice à l'extérieur, ils se retrouvèrent à présent dans une salle de taille colossale s'étendant sur toute la superficie intérieure de la pyramide. Leurs pieds foulèrent un sol marbré aux teintes rosâtres et grisées, tellement lisse qu'il reflétait leur silhouette très distinctement. De multiples meubles taillées dans de la pierre blanche luisante décoraient le lieu avec harmonie, ainsi que quelques plantes typiques du pays. La salle était éclairée par de la lumière naturelle, grâce à un réseau de gigantesques miroirs reflétant les rayons du soleil depuis l'extérieur, rappelant le principe usé des égyptiens de l'Antiquité pour illuminer les palais et les temples. Il y régnait un grand silence, brisé uniquement par quelques souffles de vent qui étaient parvenus à s'infiltrer dans le sanctuaire. Un silence de respect, comparable à celui lorsque l'on s'introduisait dans une cathédrale.

Les deux Gardiens ne perdirent malheureusement pas leur temps à contempler la beauté des lieux et s'avancèrent vers un bureau en marbre blanc orné de dorures, derrière lequel était installé un petit gobelin, reconnaissable par sa peau verdâtre, ses oreilles exagérément grandes et pointues, son petit nez crochu et ses membres difformes. Muni d'une monture de lunettes dorée, il avait la tête penchée sur des parchemins sur lesquels il écrivait à la plume avec rapidité et concentration. Aussi, il ne fit guère attention à Bunny et Nord qui s'étaient présentaient devant lui. Voyant que la créature ne réagissait toujours pas, Nord racla la gorge bruyamment à son attention.

- Qui dois-je annoncer ? fit le gobelin d'une petite voix traînante – et curieusement insupportable.

- À ton avis, nabot ? lui répondit Bunny, agacé.

Le gobelin daigna enfin à lever la tête de ses parchemins. Il sursauta presque lorsqu'il reconnut le Père Noël et le Lapin de Pâques se tenir devant lui. Il posa alors sa plume.

- Oh oui, bien sûr ! Le maître vous attendez.

Il descendit de sa chaise et contourna le bureau pour se mettre en face des Gardiens. À cet instant, il parut plus minuscule que lorsqu'il était assis, face à leur taille imposante, mais n'en fut pas plus intimider.

- Si vous voulez bien patienter, dit-il en désignant les sièges d'apparence confortables placés au centre de la pièce. Je vais le prévenir de votre arrivée.

Le gobelin quitta la salle, laissant seuls Nord et Bunny.

- Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà vu celui-là, remarqua le Gardien de l'Espoir.

- Sans doute un nouveau, pensa Nord. Luer sait se montrer clément, aussi il a l'habitude de solliciter les services des esprits oubliés ou en détresse.

- Clément, clément… c'est surtout un manipulateur, grommela Bunny.

- Tiens ! s'exclama soudain le Père Noël, en regardant derrière son compagnon. Ça par exemple !

Bunny se retourna, intrigué, et aperçut à l'autre bout de la pièce un homme semblant assez âgé, qui venait d'apparaître, semblant se diriger vers la sortie. Son crâne était quelque peu dégarni, mais il lui restait pas mal de cheveux au-dessus des oreilles et de la nuque, aussi blancs que sa courte barbe nuageuse. Ses yeux brillaient d'une vive lueur bleue, traduisant l'énergie de cet homme, malgré les rides de la vieillesse. Il portait une toge en lin et était chaussé de sandales en cuir abîmées par l'usure. De sa main gauche, il faisait tourner avec énergie ce qui paraissait être un trousseau de clefs en or. En entendant l'exclamation de Nord, il tourna la tête et distingua les deux Gardiens.

- Saint Pierre ! s'écria joyeusement Nord, à son attention.

- Saint Nick ! répondit l'homme, rieur, en s'avançant vers eux, les bras grands ouverts. Comment te portes-tu, mon vieil ami ?

- Ma foi, plutôt bien ! Quelque peu débordé à l'approche de Noël, mais toujours en forme !

- Je vois ça, je vois ça ! Bunny, c'est un plaisir de te revoir !

- Pareillement, répondit l'interpellé, avec respect.

- Comment s'est passé la Cérémonie du Carême cette année ? lui demanda Nord.

- À merveille, à merveille ! se réjouit Saint Pierre, un sourire enfantin sur ses lèvres. Surtout le dernier jour après le chemin de la croix, le buffet était goûteux, composé de toutes les sortes de fromage du monde entier. Un régal ! Après quarante jours de jeun, vous vous doutez bien que j'en ai profité ! Et le vin également était exquis ! La dernière cuve de Saint-Émilion, ça c'est une valeur sûre !

- Fais gaffe quand même à ton régime, plaisanta Bunny.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu sais bien que je sais être raisonnable ! dit-il, malgré les regards sceptiques de Nord et Bunny. Bon, je vous laisse ! Gabriel vient de m'appeler d'urgence. Apparemment, il y aurait un flot de personnes qui attend de rentrer au Paradis. Décidément, de nos jours, les gens meurent de plus en plus vite !

Le sourire amusé de Saint Pierre suite à sa dernière remarque ébranla quelque peu le Lapin de Pâques et le Père Noël. Ils suivirent du regard le gardien des clefs sortir de la pyramide, sans un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de leur champs de vision.

- Eh ben ! Toujours aussi barjot celui-là, commenta Bunny. Mais j'aime bien ce type !

Nord ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer de rire. Il fut interrompu par le retour du gobelin qui les invita à se rendre auprès de son maître, en désignant le mur qu'il venait de traverser.

Lorsque les deux Gardiens passèrent à travers le fronton, ils ressentirent comme une sorte de gargouillis dans leur estomac et une légère migraine qui s'estompa aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue. Ils longèrent ensuite un autre couloir, tout aussi décoré, jusqu'à un escalier qui menait tout en haut de la pyramide. Ils l'escaladèrent pour enfin faire face à de grandes portes en argent, gardé par un jeune homme dont la peau était lisse comme du verre, transparaissant diverses couleurs qui se mouvaient et parcouraient tout son corps d'un rythme lent, donnant l'impression que celles-ci étaient vivantes. Ses yeux étaient entièrement jaunes, pourvus de petites pupilles noires, et ses oreilles étaient finement pointues. Hormis cela, il possédait des vêtements aussi normaux que ceux portés par les jeunes gens humains et avait une courte chevelure brune. C'était sans doute tout ce qu'il y avait de normal chez cette personne. Nord et Bunny reconnurent Samrhiek, une créature polymorphe – qui avait actuellement adopté une forme plus ou moins humaine - faisant office de protecteur du représentant de l'Homme de la Lune, auquel il serait très attaché. Malgré son jeune âge - en apparence du moins - il toisa les Gardiens avec un regard supérieur et fort peu aimable. Il resta planté devant la porte, silencieux en continuant de les fixer avec son air hautain. Bunny perdit vite patience.

- Hé mec ! Range-nous vite ce regard, on vient pas ici pour faire un attentat !

- Voyons Bunny, tenta calmer Nord.

Samhriek réprima un soupir nonchalant, puis se décida à se tourner pour saisir l'énorme anneau en argent de l'une de deux portes à la taille considérable. Bien qu'elle semblait lourde, le polymorphe ouvrit la porte avec facilité, puis pénétra à l'intérieur, suivit de Nord et Bunny. La pièce dans laquelle ils venaient de s'introduire était de même allure que la précédente, hormis le fait qu'il se trouvait en son centre un large bassin arrondi où suintait l'eau la plus claire et la plus pure qui pouvait exister. L'antichambre se situait au dernier étage de la pyramide, elle avait donc pour plafond le sommet de cette dernière. Sauf que le plafond en question était ouvert, de la même forme et largeur que le bassin, laissant la lumière du soleil s'infiltrer à l'intérieur. À l'autre bout, au-delà du bassin, se trouvait un gigantesque Globe tournant, semblable à celui se trouvant dans la demeure du Père Noël. De l'autre côté, trônait une balance dorée d'une taille tout aussi démesurée, devant une large fresque divisée un deux parties contrastées, figurant ce qui semblait être une scène de combat. Un côté où des couleurs chatoyantes régnaient, ainsi que des personnages joyeux – on pouvait y distinguer les Gardiens de l'Enfance, ainsi que d'autres mythes bienveillants - de l'autre des couleurs ténébreuses, accompagnées de représentations de créatures démoniaques – parmi elles se trouvaient une reproduction du Croquemitaine. Ainsi, les deux camps des esprits se confrontaient avec ténacité et sans scrupules. Les énormes plaques de la balance ne supportaient aucun poids, pourtant elles n'étaient pas en équilibre. La balance était en effet légèrement penchée sur la droite, vers le côté sombre de la fresque. En voyant cela, le Père Noël se mit à redouter que quelque chose de grave se préparait.

Au devant se trouvait la silhouette d'un homme de taille moyenne vêtu de blanc, les étoffes de son habit descendant jusqu'au niveau de ses chevilles, aux cheveux gris avec quelques mèches noirs. Une ceinture tressée de fil d'argent et ornée de pierres de lune cintrait sa taille, et portait un talisman composé des mêmes pierres autour du cou. L'homme se tenait dos aux Gardiens et à Samhriek, en silence. Il semblait méditer, en observant l'état de la balance.

- Maître Luer, appela le polymorphe.

L'homme se retourna. Son visage était carré, son menton légèrement prononcé. Il semblait âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, comme le témoignaient les quelques fines rides sous ses yeux et près des commissures de ses lèvres. Ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur argentée, comparable à celle de la Lune. Il sourit, l'air apaisé. À cet instant, toute la gentillesse du monde transparaissait à travers son visage bienveillant. Tel était ce qu'inspirait Luer Silveris, le représentant de l'Homme de la Lune sur Terre. Ce dernier s'avança vers les nouveaux venus d'un pas calme et assuré.

- Nicholas. Bunnymund. Je suis ravi de vous revoir, dit Luer, souriant. Vous avez fait vite.

Bunny fit une grimace, sans répondre au salut de l'homme.

- Que se passe-t-il, Luer ? demanda Nord, quelque peu inquiet.

- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'habitude de nous inviter pour nous annoncer une bonne nouvelle, rajouta Bunny, d'une voix monotone.

Le Lapin de Pâques sentit Samhriek se froisser à son côté, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Autant pour le tutoiement que pour la remarque désobligeante que le Gardien venait de faire. Mais Luer ne prit pas en compte son impolitesse et continua de sourire affectueusement.

- Samhriek, reprit-il. Veux-tu bien nous laisser seuls ?

Le polymorphe s'inclina respectueusement devant Luer, avant de quitter la salle, en veillant à bien refermer la porte derrière lui. Une fois fait, le représentant de l'Homme de la Lune se tourna vers les Gardiens.

- En effet, Bunnymund. Si je vous ai appelés, c'est pour une affaire de toute autre ampleur.

- Quoi donc ?

- La balance…, commença Nord.

Luer hocha la tête. Il avait à présent perdu son sourire et ses yeux argent étaient anxieux.

- C'est bien à ce propos, confirma-t-il, l'inquiétude s'entendant au travers de sa voix grave. Aussi, je tenais à m'en assurer en vous convoquant. Avez-vous remarqué des faits étranges récemment ?

En temps normal, Bunny se serait emporté à l'idée que Luer ne les aurait convoqués uniquement pour leur poser une question. Mais suite à la scène dont il fut témoin au Terrier, il en réagit autrement.

- Il y a eût un truc bizarre dans mon domaine.

Luer riva son regard argenté sur lui, attentif et prêt à écouter.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'était, reprit Bunny. On aurait dit une ombre qui s'est transformée en fumée noire. Elle ondulait comme un serpent. Ce qui était effrayant, c'est qu'il y avait des murmures qui en provenaient. L'un d'eux semblait être une prévention, peut-être même une mise en garde : « _Il s'en revient._ » Puis après, elle a disparu, comme si de rien n'était.

Le représentant de l'Homme de la Lune avait gardé le silence depuis la fin du récit du Lapin de Pâques, songeur. Ce silence inquiéta davantage Nord.

- Sais-tu quelque chose à ce sujet ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Pas autant que je ne l'aurais voulu, répondit Luer, en plissant les yeux d'anxiété.

À ces mots, il se retourna pour à nouveau se poster devant la balance géante. Nord et Bunny se regardèrent, quelque peu soucieux, puis allèrent se mettre aux côtés de Luer. Ils observèrent à leur tour l'énorme relique.

- Cela fait maintenant deux jours que la Balance de l'Équilibre est ainsi, leur expliqua Luer. Elle n'avait pas reprit cette position depuis que vous aviez vaincu Pitch Black, il y a quelques mois.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est revenu ?! s'exclama Bunny.

Luer ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

- C'était ce que je craignais lorsque j'ai vu la Balance se pencher vers le Mal. Aussi, j'ai questionné l'Homme de la Lune. Il ne m'a pas répondu.

Les deux Gardiens sursautèrent de stupéfaction. Tous savaient que Luer était l'esprit auquel l'Homme de la Lune se confier toujours. Le seul à qui il parlait en continue. Le simple fait que celui-ci soit silencieux avec son représentant était quelque chose d'inconcevable. Bunny et Nord étaient sans voix.

- Mais… comment est-ce possible ? ne put que dire Nord.

- Ce que tu me dis, Bunnymund, reprit Luer sans répondre à la question du Père Noël, à propos de la fumée noire me fait vaguement penser à quelque chose. Si je me souviens bien, cela s'appelle un _nuncius umbra_, ou une ombre messagère. Seulement, voilà bien des siècles que nous n'en avons plu revues sur Terre. Il me semble que cela remonte à la naissance de l'humanité.

- Avant même l'existence des Gardiens ? s'étonna Bunny.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda Nord.

- Cela signifie que l'être qui est sans doute revenu, comme le disait le _nuncius umbra_, n'est plus apparut depuis ce temps-là. Il doit s'agir d'un ennemi du passé que les esprits ont vaincu à l'époque de l'Âge Noir.

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas la moindre de qui il peut bien s'agir, se douta Bunny.

- Il y en eût tellement. De plus, je soupçonne cet ennemi d'être réapparu sous un autre nom, pour ne pas que l'on découvre son identité.

- Donc, tu veux dire qu'il y a probablement un adversaire assez menaçant pour faire pencher la Balance, qui court les rues, mais on ne sait ni qui il est, ni où il est, ni ce qu'il veut !

- C'est plutôt bien résumé, commenta Luer, amusé.

- Eh bien, souffla Nord. Moi qui pensais pouvoir organiser Noël l'esprit tranquille…

- Mais si c'est ça, reprit Bunny, presque affolé, comment on fait pour y faire face ?

- Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre que cet être ne se manifeste, répondit Luer, inquiet. Maintenant que vous êtes prévenus, je compte sur vous pour intervenir si les choses se présentent mal.

- Très bien ! s'exclama le Père Noël, d'une voix forte et déterminée. Nous allons prévenir les autres Gardiens et nous serons prêts à agir si les enfants sont à nouveau menacés !

- Compte là-dessus ! renchérit Bunny.

- Au traîneau Bunny ! fit Nord en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Hein ? Pas question ! Je refuse de remonter sur ton véhicule de malheur ! s'écria Bunny, en le suivant. Je retourne au Terrier vérifier si rien ne s'est passé durant mon absence.

- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie ! rit le Père Noël.

- Moi, rabat-joie ?!

- Ce n'est pas comme si Pâques était dans quelques jours. Et puis, ce n'est pas aussi important que Noël.

- Nous y revoilà ! s'exclama Bunny d'agacement. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas avoir ce genre de propos avec moi !

- C'est pourtant la vérité.

- Pâques a autant d'importance que ta fête de Noël, mon pote !

Luer regarda Nord et Bunny quitter la salle en se chamaillant, le sourire aux lèvres, pensant que ces deux là ne changeront jamais. Une fois ces derniers partis, l'antichambre devint nettement plus calme. Avant que la porte ne se referme, Samhriek était à nouveau rentré pour rejoindre son maître. Celui-ci le regarda, dénonciateur.

-Tu nous as écoutés ? demanda-t-il avec calme, sans pour autant être sévère.

- Pourquoi leur avez-vous menti ? questionna Samhriek.

Luer marcha à lui pour lui poser sa main sur l'épaule d'un geste affectif. Puis il s'avança jusqu'au rebord du bassin et leva la tête pour observer le ciel bleu entre l'ouverture du plafond. Bien qu'étant la fin de la matinée, la Lune apparaissait dans le ciel, légèrement masqué par le soleil dominant.

- Je ne leur ai pas vraiment menti, dit enfin Luer, d'une voix sereine. Mais je préfère attendre, avant de leur révéler quoi que ce soit. Si l'Homme de la Lune refuse de me parler, c'est que la situation doit être plus grave que je ne le pensais. À moins… qu'il ne soit concentré sur autre chose…

**o*o**

- Carrie !

Carrie suffoqua de surprise lorsqu'un petit garçon châtain se jeta sur elle brutalement. Celui-ci la serra dans ses bras avec force. Carrie fut presque émue lorsqu'elle reconnut Jamie, et se mit à sa hauteur pour l'entourer de ses bras à son tour.

- Jamie, comme tu as grandi ! lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Toi aussi, commenta Jamie, joyeux. Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je suis content que tu sois revenue !

- Oui, moi aussi, rit Carrie.

- Bon, je vais finir par être jalouse, si ça continue ! s'exclama une voix à côté d'eux.

Carrie se dégagea des bras de Jamie et faillit exploser de joie quand elle aperçut son amie d'enfance, Aurel, se tenir devant elle, la main de Sophie accrochée à la sienne. Elle se releva, les yeux écarquillés et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Au bout de quelques secondes, les deux jeunes filles crièrent à tue-tête en se jetant dans les bras l'une de l'autre, attirant le regard de tous les passants. À cet instant, Jamie aurait bien voulu être invisible.

- Je suis trop troooooooop contente de te retrouver ! s'écria Aurel, excitée.

- Oh moi aussi ! répondit Carrie. Ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas revues !

Après un câlinage qui dura un bon moment, Aurel se dégagea enfin pour récupérer la laisse d'Abby qu'elle avait lâchée entre-temps et s'approcher de Sophie, qui s'était écartée, surprise par l'euphorie soudaine des deux jeunes filles.

- Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de ma petite cousine, Sophie, lui désigna Aurel.

- Mon Dieu, comme elle a changé ! s'exclama Carrie.

- C'est que ça grandit vite, ces petits machins !

- Hé ! s'écria Jamie, vexé.

Carrie éclata de rire en ébouriffant les cheveux de Jamie, puis elle s'agenouilla devant sa petite sœur, qui était restée discrète par timidité.

- Bonjour Sophie, lui dit-elle tendrement.

- Bonzour ! répondit la petite fille en souriant.

La jeune fille rit doucement avant d'embrasser Sophie.

- Toi aussi tu as bien changé ! commenta Aurel. Attend, tourne-toi pour que je te vois !

Carrie soupira, mais se releva et tourna sur elle-même malgré elle, pour faire plaisir à Aurel. Celle-ci n'avait pas tort : en trois ans, la jeune fille avait beaucoup changé. Sa silhouette était plus élancée et ses hanches s'étaient arrondies, maintenant qu'elle était devenue une femme de dix-huit ans. Sa posture était plus assurée qu'autrefois. Outre cela, elle était toujours reconnaissable par ses cheveux bruns mi-longs, légèrement ondulés au niveau des pointes, sa peau lisse et claire, ses yeux noisettes pétillant de joie de vivre et son éternel sourire qui traduisait toute la gentillesse et la bonté qu'inspirait cette jeune fille. « Un sourire qu'elle avait perdu, il y a bien longtemps… » pensa Aurel.

Carrie eût le cœur léger suite à ces retrouvailles. Après avoir récupérer ses bagages, Aurel emmena tout le monde pour boire un verre. Les deux filles en profitèrent pour discuter de tout et de rien, rattrapant le temps perdu. Aussi bavardes qu'elles étaient, les enfants se réjouirent qu'une aire de jeux se trouve à proximité. Carrie et Aurel alla enfin les rejoindre, avant de quitter l'aéroport. En sortant, les yeux de Carrie s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle observa le paysage.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas revu la neige, lui dit Aurel, taquine.

- C'est toujours aussi beau, murmura Carrie.

- On fait une bataille de boule de neige ? lui demanda Jamie, excité.

- Avec plaisir ! lui répondit Carrie.

- Bon alors dépêchons-nous ! fit Aurel. Ma tante nous invite à déjeuner. Après, on ira poser tes affaires à l'appartement.

Malgré cela, la bataille de boule de neige dura plus longtemps que prévu. Ce fut l'équipe de Jamie et Carrie qui gagna contre Aurel et Sophie. La petite troupe dut aller au pas de course, pour arriver à temps chez les Bennett. À nouveau, Carrie fut chaleureusement accueillie quand la mère des enfants la prit dans ses bras, ravie de la revoir après toutes ces années, tandis que son mari se chargea des bagages de la jeune fille. Il se proposa de ramener les deux amies chez elles, dans leur appartement, après le repas. Jamie était resté un peu dehors avec sa sœur, pour profiter encore de la neige avant que sa mère ne les appelle pour déjeuner. Il aida Sophie à construire un château de neige, quand il sursauta.

- Ma foi, tu as la côte avec les jolies filles ! fit une voix malicieuse familière derrière lui.

Jamie se retourna et ne fut pas surpris de découvrir Jack Frost allongé sur la palissade, les jambes croisées, son bâton à la main, le sourire en coin. Sophie se mit à courir vers lui quand elle l'aperçut, suivie de son frère.

- Ça va pas ?! s'exclama Jamie, toutefois amusé par la remarque. C'est ma cousine Aurel et sa meilleure amie Carrie. Elles sont revenues à Burgess depuis pas longtemps.

- Je me disais aussi, je ne les avais jamais vues jusque-là, répondit Jack, descendant de la palissade.

- Normal ! Elles sont parties pour leurs études, il y a quelques années. Avant qu'elles ne partent, on n'arrêtait pas de jouer ensemble ! Quand mes parents sortaient, Aurel et Carrie venaient toujours pour me garder et on faisait des tas de trucs !

- Je vois. Tu dois être content qu'elles soient de retour alors !

- Ah ça oui !

- Bon, je suppose donc que tu vas passer ton temps avec elles et finir par m'oublier, fit Jack lui tournant le dos, en faisant mine de partir avec un air attristé.

- Hé ! Non ! Attend ! Jamais je ferais ça !

Naïf, Jamie ne vit pas la comédie de Jack. Ce dernier se retourna vivement et se jeta sur le garçon, le faisant tomber au sol. Puis il se mit à lui recouvrir le visage de neige, dans un concert de rires.

- Mais non ! rassura Jack en riant. Je sais bien que je peux toujours compter sur toi pour jouer !

Voyant les deux garçons dans leur petit jeu, Sophie se mit à rire et sauta à son tour pour atterrir sur Jack.

- Ha ha ! Et toi aussi Sophie ! rit-il.

Jamie commença à étouffer sous le poids de Jack et de Sophie. Ces derniers se dépêchèrent de se dégager pour le laisser se relever. Quand Jamie eût finit d'enlever la neige de son visage, il se tourna vers le Gardien.

- Ça longtemps que tu nous regardais ?

- Eh bien, je vous ai vus depuis l'aéroport et je vous ai suivis, avoua Jack, en mettant Sophie sur ses genoux.

- Tu as dit « jolies filles » ? dit Jamie, en regardant le jeune homme d'un air accusateur, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Euh oui. Et alors ? s'étonna Jack. Hé ! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Je sais pas, mentit Jamie, taquin. T'étais pas en train de mater ma cousine et Carrie, par hasard ?

- Non mais ça va pas ! s'exclama le Gardien. T'es pas bien pour penser des trucs pareils !

- Chacun son tour ! répliqua Jamie, en éclatant de rire.

Tout ce que le garçon gagna fut une énorme masse de neige qui s'aplatit sur son au visage, avec les ricanements de Jack et de Sophie en accompagnement. Jamie se dégagea puis se mit à balancer des boules sur les deux traîtres. Jack se releva en riant et protégea Sophie des offensives de son frère. Ainsi commença la deuxième bataille de boules de neige des enfants de la journée. Malheureusement, celle-ci ne dura pas plus longtemps.

- Hé Jamie ! appela Aurel qui venait de sortir de la maison. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

- Ben, on joue avec Jack Frost ! répondit innocemment le garçon.

- Jack Frost ?

- Oui, celui qui fait tomber la neige !

- D'accord… Bon, vous venez, toi et Sophie ? Le repas est prêt !

Jamie fit une mine déçue, et se tourna vers Jack.

- Bon ben faut qu'on y aille. On se retrouve bientôt, hein ?

- Pas de soucis, répondit Jack, souriant.

Aurel afficha de gros yeux lorsqu'elle vit Jamie parler tout seul, avant de venir vers elle. Puis elle se mit à ricaner doucement, ne faisant pas attention aux regards de ses cousins.

- Alalah ! Ces gosses, murmura-t-elle entre deux rires, avant de retourner à l'intérieur, avec Sophie.

Lorsque Jamie se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa maison, il aperçut Carrie au seuil de la porte. Celle-ci avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixes. Intrigué, le garçon suivit son regard et fut surpris de constater qu'il était en fait rivé sur Jack, qui s'envola après avoir salué une dernière fois les enfants. Jamie retourna le visage vers Carrie. Le regard de la jeune fille avait l'air apeuré et Jamie crut la voir trembler quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

- Ça va Carrie ?

Carrie respira fort en revenant à elle. Elle ferma alors rapidement la porte, sous le regard embarrassé de Jamie. Elle tourna le visage vers lui, souriant avec difficulté.

- Oui, ça va Jamie, souffla-t-elle. T'en fais pas !

Jamie la regarda rejoindre les autres adultes au salon, avec perplexité. Il y avait réfléchi pendant un bref instant, mais à présent, il en aurait sa main à couper. Il avait la certitude que Carrie venait de voir Jack.

o*o

La nuit tombée, Jack Frost foulait flegmatiquement les câbles de ligne téléphonique et les toits des maisons de Burgess, en traînant son bâton dont le bout laissa des traces de givre à son passage. Il observa comme chaque soir le spectacle qu'offraient les traînées de sable d'or du Gardien des Rêves, venant depuis le ciel étoilé. Une fois le travail de Sab achevé sur la ville, il reprit son chemin, avant de s'arrêter sur le toit de la maison de Jamie pour contempler la Lune. Appuyé sur son bâton, il la regarda silencieusement pendant un moment. Il repensa à toutes les fois où il avait imploré l'Homme de la Lune de lui parler, l'avait blâmé pour son silence alors qu'il se sentait si seul, pendant trois longs siècles. Depuis qu'il était devenu un Gardien, que les enfants le voyaient et qu'il avait une nouvelle famille, il regardait la Lune autrement. L'Homme de la Lune n'était pas si cruel que ça, pensa-t-il. En le choisissant comme Gardien, il lui avait offert bien plus qu'une heure de gloire. Il n'était plus seul. Pour la énième fois, Jack le remercia du fond du cœur. Bien entendu, seul le silence lui répondit.

- Toujours aussi bavard, plaisanta-t-il.

Le vent souffla doucement dans ses cheveux. Le jeune Gardien ferma les yeux et huma l'odeur de l'hiver, avant d'expirer avec apaisement. Puis il sauta pour atterrir avec souplesse dans le jardin des Bennett. Il s'avança vers la baie vitrée, à travers laquelle il vit Jamie et Sophie dans le salon, entourés de leurs parents, ainsi que d'Aurel et Carrie. Visiblement, les deux jeunes filles étaient restées toute la journée chez eux. Jack ne fit pas vraiment attention à ces dernières, son regard concentré sur les deux enfants. Quelque part, il sentait comme une jalousie montait en lui envers cette fameuse cousine et sa meilleure amie. Il aurait aimé partager plus de temps de jeu avec le petit garçon, comme il avait pris l'habitude, même au temps où il ne le voyait pas. Aussi, il avait perçu un moment les deux filles comme obstacles à leurs petits jeux. Surtout lorsque le garçon lui avait révélé son passé avec elles. Il secoua la tête, pensant qu'il était égoïste de sa part de vouloir garder Jamie pour lui tout seul. Après tout, il était en pleine croissance et viendra le jour où le garçon gagnera en maturité et finira par ne plus croire aux légendes. Cette pensée secoua le cœur de Jack, autant qu'elle paraissait invraisemblable, connaissant la passion que Jamie consacrait aux mythes, au point de se forcer à rester éveillé pour voir le Père Noël ou la Fée des Dents passer.

Jack sortit de ses rêveries quand il vit Mrs Bennet montée à l'étage avec Sophie, endormie dans ses bras, Jamie et Carrie à sa suite. Sans doute l'heure était venue pour les enfants de se coucher, étant restés levés jusqu'à très tard, ratant le passage du Marchand de Sable – sauf en ce qui concernait Sophie, apparemment. Jack s'envola jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre de Jamie, où il vit sa mère le coucher, sa chienne Abby s'étant installé à son pied. Puis elle sortit pour aller mettre Sophie au lit. Ce n'est que lorsque Jamie éteignit la lumière de sa chambre que Jack sentit une présence à ses côtés.

Le Gardien tourna vivement la tête sur sa gauche et vit une silhouette noire postée devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Sophie, à travers laquelle on voyait Carrie et Mrs Bennett au chevet de la petite fille. Jack ne put la distinguer clairement à cause de la pénombre, mais il était évident pour lui que cette silhouette n'avait rien de bienveillant.

- Hé toi ! s'exclama-t-il.

La silhouette tourna lentement le visage vers lui. Jack Frost sursauta en voyant les yeux émeraude cerclés de rouge de celle-ci luire à travers l'obscurité. Puis sans que le Gardien ne s'y attende, la silhouette fila rapidement en se dirigeant vers le toit. Surpris, Jack la suivit pour la rattraper. Lorsqu'il atterrit sur la toiture, il fut presque soulagé en voyant que la créature était toujours là. Il discerna la silhouette d'un homme, un peu plus grande que lui, se distinguer au devant de la lumière de la pleine lune, les épaules surélevées, les formes de son corps finement dessinées. Bien qu'il lui tournait le dos, Jack devina que cet homme avait senti sa présence, percevant un sifflement provenir des lèvres de ce dernier. Le jeune Gardien prit appui sur ses pieds et se mit en position défensive, en pointant son bâton vers la silhouette sombre et s'approchant d'elle aussi furtivement que possible, malgré l'appréhension qui montait en lui.

- Qui t'es toi ?! lança-t-il en élevant la voix, les sourcils froncés.

L'homme prit le temps de se retourner face à lui, découvrant son visage droit et quelque attrayant. Jack sentit un lourd poids au creux de son estomac quand il vit le sourire carnassier dominant le faciès de l'individu, qui s'accordait parfaitement à la lueur torve de ses étranges yeux. Le Gardien serra son emprise sur son bâton. Le voyant faire, le sourire de l'homme s'élargit encore plus. Il pencha la tête sur le côté tout en fixant le jeune esprit avec un rictus moqueur.

- Jack Frost, je présume… siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Pour la première fois, un frisson parcourut violemment les épaules de Jack, qui ressentit ses cheveux se redresser au niveau de la nuque, à l'entente de son nom. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de cet inconnu, mais celui-ci le connaissait apparemment. Ce qui ne le rassura guère. Jack ne baissa pas un instant sa garde, braquant toujours son bâton vers l'homme à l'allure sombre.

- Que faisais-tu à la fenêtre de Sophie ? interrogea-t-il, d'une voix enragée.

- Moi ? répondit l'homme, en prenant un air innocent. Mais je ne faisais rien d'autre que contempler les moments chaleureux de cette charmante petite famille !

Il laissa échapper un petit rire fort peu consolant. Jack se retint difficilement de se jeter sur lui, face à une telle arrogance.

- Si jamais tu t'en prenais aux enfants, sache que je m'occuperais personnellement de ton cas ! menaça Jack avec un regard hardi.

L'homme pouffa, tout en conservant son sourire hautain.

- Comme si ces petites choses frêles et insignifiantes m'intéressaient ! soupira-t-il d'ennui. Néanmoins, la fille brune soutire fortement mon attention…

Jack prit un air confus, ne comprenant les allusions de l'individu.

- Qui es-tu ? reprit le Gardien, tout en restant en alerte.

- Oh ! Pardonne mon impolitesse, ricana l'homme. Mon nom est Devin Shade.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi.

- Rassure-toi ! Tu ne m'oublieras pas de sitôt ! répondit-il, un sourire en coin.

À ces mots, le dénommé Devin sauta en arrière, prenant au dépourvu le Gardien, et atterrit avec adresse dans le jardin, faisant trembler le sol sous ses pieds au passage, avant d'accourir à travers les ruelles du quartier. Jack, surprit, s'élança à sa poursuite. Il prit de l'élan en courant sur le toit avant de s'envoler et de se laisser porter par le vent. Il vola aussi vite qu'il put, jusqu'à ce qu'il repéra à nouveau la silhouette noire de Devin, qui prenait soin de se dissimuler dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Celui-ci était plus rapide que l'esprit ne l'avait prévu, aussi il le perdit de vue pendant un long instant et eût bien du mal à le dépister de nouveau. Devin avait à nouveau escaladé les toits et sautait au-dessus d'eux avec une aisance déstabilisante. Une fois alors, Jack sentit son cœur tressauter en voyant le corps de l'homme prendre une teinte entièrement noire, s'allonger et prendre la forme d'une nuée épaisse et poussiéreuse, qui fila telle une ombre serpentant dans la nuit. Le Gardien fut dérouté, n'ayant aucune idée de vers où se dirigeait Devin. Mais il continua à le poursuivre d'arrache-pied, malgré l'essoufflement qui commençait à le gagner.

La course effrénée sur les toits finit par s'interrompre, lorsqu'ils atteignirent la limite de la ville de Burgess, à l'approche d'une forêt à l'ambiance sinistre. Devin posa pied à son entrée, Jack atterrissant à quelques mètres de lui. Ce dernier menaça à nouveau l'homme de son bâton, cette fois-ci ayant l'audace de s'approcher davantage de lui. Devin tourna le visage vers le Gardien, il avait perdu son sourire, montrant une expression froidement agacée.

- Tu commences à être collant, Jack Frost, souffla-t-il, sa voix s'étant étonnamment aggravée. C'en devient exaspérant !

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça ! provoqua le jeune homme.

- Je pensais que tu aurais un minimum de bon sens, ainsi qu'une once d'instinct de survie…, siffla Devin, avec raillerie.

- Si tu crois me faire peur, tu as tout faux, mon gars !

L'homme éclata de rire. Jack sentit encore une fois un frisson le parcourir. Lui qui était naturellement glacé, jamais il n'avait éprouvé une telle sensation. Devin sembla se douter du ressenti du jeune homme, à en croire l'expression de satisfaction dans ses yeux. Le son de son rire amplifia de volume et résonna dans la forêt comme un écho funèbre.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur ! répéta Jack, à la limite de crier.

Son exclamation interrompit l'hilarité de Devin, qui le toisa avec dédain, le sourcil levé. Jack s'était calmé et redressé, se tenant droit debout, comme pour vouloir dominer Devin de sa taille et lui certifier ses propos. Ses yeux de glace affinés par la furie, l'esprit avait recouvert son assurance et son hardiesse aussi vite que son opposant ne l'aurait cru.

- J'ignore ce que tu fais à Burgess, reprit Jack d'une voix grave beaucoup plus calme, montrant son sérieux, mais quoi que tu prépares, je n'hésiterai pas à te confronter et te transformer en marron glacé ! En tant que Gardien, je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit, tu m'entends ?

- Roh quelle tristesse ! soupira Devin, avec lassitude. Toutes ces accusations envers ma personne, alors je n'ai même pas commencé… Moi qui croyais que tu étais d'une nature joueuse, Jack ! Tu n'es finalement pas si drôle que tu en as l'air.

- Oh ! s'exclama Jack qui sourit alors à son tour, en prenant un air insolent. Tu veux vraiment jouer avec moi ?

Le jeune Gardien n'aurait sans doute pas regretté ses paroles, si la vue d'une aura noire presque diaphane autour du corps de Devin n'était pas apparue. Celle-ci prit progressivement une nuance de plus en plus sombre et opaque, jusqu'à ce que Jack, paralysé, remarque de la fumée tout aussi obscure s'émaner depuis le sol où se trouvait les pieds de Devin, et même des bras et des épaules de ce dernier. La nuée s'élevait dans les airs, sinuant comme des flammes depuis le corps de l'homme. Jack recula d'un pas en la sentant lui effleurer le pied d'une caresse froide et fort désagréable. Lorsqu'il regarda le visage de Devin, il suffoqua quand il vit son sourire tordu de perversité et le rouge et le vert de ses yeux briller d'une lueur… dangereuse.

- J'en meurs d'envie…, répondit Devin dans un sifflement sinistre.

* * *

_Bien le bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Et oui, ça y est ! Le fameux chapitre 4 est enfin sorti après un peu plus de deux semaines ! Hallelujah ! *sonnent les clairons et les séraphins* Je peux vous dire que j'ai pris à vrai plaisir à le rédiger, ça je vous l'assure ! :D Aussi, je suis impatiente de connaître vos réactions !_

_Ouh lala ! On dirait qu'une confrontation entre Jack et Devin est sur le point de se déclencher... Mais qui donc sortira vainqueur à l'issue de ce combat ? Vous le saurez dans la prochain épisode ! A l'année prochaine ! ***BANG*** Ok ok, je rigole..._

_Je dois reconnaître que je me suis beaucoup amusée écrire le passage de Nord et Bunny ^^ J'adore mettre ces personnages ensemble pour les scènes d'humour, ils sont extras ! J'ai aussi hâte de voir vos impressions qu'en aux nouveaux personnages apparaissant dans ce chapitre, notamment Luer Silveris, et Carrie, qui concrètement a pris davantage d'importance dans ce chapitre. Et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter pour elle. Je vous le dis, ça va monter en crescendo ! *TUM TUM TUUUUUUUUM* Seigneur, je me fais peur à moi-même... -.-"_

_Petit mot spécial au personnage de Saint Pierre qui est une dédicace à ma très chère Alicy *w* Ce personnage est issu d'un de nos plus grands délires, je me souviens encore ! xD Petit hommage à toi et à tous ceux qui ont le mauvais réflexe de passer que Dieu et sa clique, ce n'était pas cool ! xD Bon je vais m'arrêter là, sinon je vais devenir blasphématrice sans m'en rendre compte... (j'ai un doute quant à l'existence de ce mot). Juste pour vous préciser que le rôle de ce personnage n'ira pas plus loin que cela. A vrai dire, je doute qu'il ne réapparaisse dans un autre chapitre, étant donné que je ne l'ai pas autant travaillé que mes autres OCs et que je ne lui ai pas prévu de rôle précis. Ceci dit, je peux toujours changer d'avis, si jamais les demandes pour faire introduire ce perso sont massive x)_

_Vous devez vous dire "Mais où sont donc passés Fée et Sab dans tout ça !?" Rassurez-vous, ils apparaîtront le moment venu ;D D'ici le prochain chapitre en ce qui concerne notre Marchand de Sable préféré. En même temps, il n'y en a qu'un !_

_Je vous revois avec vos reviews, aussi impatientes les unes que les autres à vous demander : "Mais QUI DIABLE est donc cet individu auquel Carrie s'est percutée ? Qui ?! QUIIIII ?!" Eh bien oui, c'est Devin ! ^^ J'aurais pensé que vous l'aurez reconnu sur le moment, mais il s'avère que vous êtes moins malines qu'il n'y paraît ! xD_

_En vous remerciant encore de votre fidélité ! Vos reviews me touchent droit au coeur et à chaque fois je prends du plaisir à les lire et les relire et les rerelire ! (ça peut durer longtemps cette histoire ! xD) Merci encore, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que je vous retrouverez pour le prochain ! :)_

_Salut la compagnie !_

* * *

**Sucre d'Argent:** Eh bien ! Je vois que tu es très inspirée par la nourriture ! xD Ta review m'a vraiment l'eau à l'eau bouche (j'ai encore de la bave qui dégouline en rédigeant ce message ! Yummy !) Je te remercie pour te commentaire ! Contente que mes OCs te plaisent tous autant qu'ils sont :D Et je t'annonce qu'il y en a encore toute flopée qui sera dévoilée tout au long de l'histoire ! Au fait, je ne lis pas les livres de William Joyce, les sources que j'ai ne sont issues que de notre meilleur ami Google. Mais j'ai vu qu'il était possible de les commander sur Amazone (ce que je compte faire pour mon anniversaire ! ^^) Merci encore pour ta review :)

**Dark-Alex-Demon1:** Ravie que tu sois toujours vivante ! x) Je me serais sentie coupable d'avoir provoqué non intentionellement la mort d'une lectrice xD J'espère que ta tête n'est pas trop en désordre après ce chapitre et surtout que tu auras pris du plaisir à le lire x) Ton ordre à quand même fait son petit effet, j'ai sorti ce chapitre bien plus vite que le précédent ! Faut que tu continues cette méthode, elle a l'air de bien marcher ! x)

**Delph1762 :** J'ai l'impression de te mettre dans tous tes états à chaque que tu viens me lire ! xD Décidément, je me marre bien en lisant tes reviews, un vrai régal ! (Tiens quand on reparle de nourriture... xD) Je suis soulagée de savoir que le passage du "rêve" t'ait plu, j'avoue que j'appréhendais les réactions, face à cette scène qui semblait n'avoir strictement AUCUN RAPPORT avec les Cinq Légendes. Mais il est encore trop tôt pour les révélations ! Je compte bien vous mijoter encore un petit peu ! x) Et non, tu n'es pas fatiguée concernant ta réflexion sur Sarah et Carrie... Je ne t'en dis pas plus ! :) Pour les musiques qui m'inspirent, il y en a tellement mais je t'en cite quelques unes ;) Ces derniers temps, je n'arrête pas d'écouter les compositions de John Dreamer, que je te conseille fortement d'écouter ! Notamment Brotherhood et Rise qui sont mes préférées ! ^^ Bien sûr, pour citer les grands classiques, il y a les fameuses musiques de Two Steps From Hell, Thomas Bergersen, Hans Zimmer et John Williams qui sont justes épiques ! En ce moment, je suis à fond sur l'album Skyworld de TSFH (si tu n'as pas encore écouté, fonce vite sur Youtube !) Aussi, il y la soundtrack du jeu Journey qui m'inspire particulièrement et qui me fait vibrer de sensations à chaque fois que je l'écoute ! Surtout le titre Apotheosis, une pure merveille ! *w* Je vais m'arrêter là, sinon ça risque de prendre toutes la soirée ! xD Et je maintiens le défi ! Il finira bien un moment où je parviendrais à te faire décoller les pieds de sur le plancher des vaches ! xD Je continuerai à écrire jusqu'à ce que je réussisse ! Foi de Gardien !

**Marles83: **Ta review m'a énormément touchée ! *w* Je suis heureuse de te retrouver à chaque chapitre ! Et Dieu que je m'amuse à te faire bouillir d'impatience ! xD J'ai peur que tu ne finisses par ne plus avoir d'ongles à t'arracher au final ! xD (C'est moi ou tu es en train de devenir mon jouet ? ^^) Merci pour tous les compliments que tu me fais, à chaque fois j'en suis émue ! Je suis sûre que tu as autant de talents que moi en écriture ;) (J'ai même entamé la lecture de ta fiction ! Je te donnerai mon avis, mais de ce que j'en ai lu, j'en suis euphorique ! :D) Je vois que tu as reconnu cette chère Léthé ! ^^ Serais-tu une passionnée des mythologies par hasard ? *w* J'espère que le personnage du "Grand Manitou" t'a plu et ce sera un plaisir de te retrouver au prochain chapitre ! ;D


	5. Les dents répugnantes

**Chapitre V**

_Les dents répugnantes_

___**o*o**_

Le vent s'était soudainement mis à souffler vigoureusement, balançant le maigre tapis des sapins lugubres recouverts de neige, alors que la tension montait dans la clairière. Les rafales cadencées étaient à l'image de la respiration de Jack, alors qu'il fixait intensément son opposant. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle appréhension, et il devait avouer que l'aura obscure entourant Devin accentuait cet effet. La manière dont celui-ci le dévisageait suffisait pour paralyser le jeune esprit sur place.

- Approche Jack Frost, siffla Devin. Jouons ensemble…

Dans un élan de courage, Jack s'élança droit sur lui et lui jeta un violent rayon de glace lumineux. Le corps noir de fumée de Devin se dissocia en deux, laissant l'attaque du Gardien passer au travers et s'effondrer sur un arbre derrière lui, avant de remodeler sa silhouette. L'essor du Gardien le fit atterrir juste aux côtés de son adversaire. Jack balança le bras tenant son bâton pour frapper. Mais Devin pivota de côté et lui saisit le poignet. Jack n'eût pas le temps de réagir, Devin s'abaissa et envoya violemment le jeune esprit au-dessus de lui avec une force surhumaine. Le Gardien valsa sur plusieurs mètres, puis amortit sa chute avec adresse, roula sur lui-même, avant de repartir à l'assaut. Voulant l'accueillir comme il se doit, Devin rua à son tour. Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq secondes pour qu'ils rentrent en contact, Jack attaquant à nouveau avec son arme. Mais Devin, dont les réflexes étaient décidément bien trop rapides, empoigna rudement son bâton d'une main, stoppant l'attaque, et bloqua tout mouvement de recul en attrapant l'autre extrémité du bâton de l'autre main. Les deux esprits se confrontèrent, tentant de repousser le rival avec la force donnée au bâton sur lequel ils s'appuyèrent. Malgré les gémissements, Jack tint tête face à la résistance de Devin. Ce dernier ayant un appui plus robuste sentit le pied du Gardien glissait en arrière. Profitant de sa déstabilisation, Devin fit jeter la fumée poussiéreuse émanant de ses épaules dans les yeux de Jack, qui se retrouva aveuglé. Il recula subitement, faisant lâcher l'emprise de Devin sur son bâton, et porta la main à son visage pour protéger ses yeux. Sa cécité permit à Devin de bondir pour le frapper de son pied droit en pleine poitrine. Jack suffoqua de douleur et fut renvoyé en arrière, avant de s'abattre brutalement contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il eût du mal à se relever, affaibli par la douleur due au choc. Devin lui laissa le temps de se remettre debout, le regardant d'un air méprisant.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? provoqua-t-il, en claquant la langue.

Jack ignora la douleur qui accablait son dos et repartit à l'attaque dans un cri de rage. Devin s'était mis en position pour le réceptionner, mais ce fut au tour du Gardien de le prendre par surprise. Son bâton en avant, il fit apparaître rapidement un long couloir de glace qui s'étendit jusqu'aux pieds de son adversaire. Celui-ci se mit de côté, évitant de perdre l'équilibre. Mais Jack glissait avec aisance sur le verglas et arriva vite à sa hauteur. Il bénéficia du fait que Devin se trouvait de côté pour le saisir à la gorge avec le crochet de son bâton et l'entraîner pour l'abattre farouchement au sol, la tête la première. Son adversaire se trouva étranglé, alors de la glace commençait à se former autour de sa gorge, l'empêchant de se relever.

- Déjà fatigué ? railla à son tour Jack.

Furieux de s'être fait prendre de la sorte, Devin attrapa vivement le bâton. Au contact de ses mains de fumée, la glace naissante se noircit et se mit à fondre. Une traînée de vapeur noire enroula l'arme du Gardien jusqu'à atteindre les doigts de ce dernier qui lui brûlèrent à l'instant où elle les toucha. Jack retira son bâton avant que celui-ci ne se retrouve décomposé par le smog de l'esprit maléfique.

Libéré, Devin se changea entièrement en fumée, puis réapparut sous forme humaine derrière Jack, qui se retourna pour lui faire face. Devin écarta légèrement les bras, tout en lui jetant un regard haineux, révélant les paumes de ses mains desquelles s'émanait de la fumée semblable à des flammes noires. La vapeur se condensa, prenant une forme sphérique, tout en donnant toujours l'impression qu'elle était embrasée. Devin ne fit qu'un geste vif de ses bras et les boules fumantes foncèrent droit sur Jack. Le Gardien s'écarta de justesse, l'un des projectiles partant s'écraser contre les branches d'un sapin, qui sous ses yeux s'assécha entièrement, se difforma sinistrement avant de s'échouer en cendre sur le sol enneigé. Cette horrible vision fit clairement comprendre à Jack qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à être touché par ces charges intempestives. Il faillit se prendre la deuxième boule de plein fouet. Heureusement, il eût le réflexe d'user de son bâton, gelant le projectile avant qu'il ne lui frôla le visage. Cela se passa si vite qu'il ne put étouffer un soupir de soulagement, alors que la boule noire congelée tomba à terre lourdement.

Mais Jack ne put se réjouir davantage, alors que Devin chargea à nouveau vers lui à toute vitesse, ses mains entourées de son aura sombre, laissant une traînée de poussière sur son passage. Le jeune Gardien évita l'offensive en s'éjectant dans les airs, profitant de la portée qui lui offrait le vent, son fidèle allié. Dominant Devin de sa hauteur, il piqua droit sur lui, son bâton crépitant activement d'éclats de givre. Puis dans un hurlement, Jack invoqua une imposante traînée de glace illuminant de bleu se fondre sur Devin à une vitesse déconcertante. Celui-ci fit un large et rapide geste des bras vers le haut. Instantanément, un mur de gaz noir épais imposant s'émana depuis sol, protégeant Devin de l'attaque infligeant de Jack.

La fumée sombre grandit de façon considérable et se mit à remonter le long de la glace engendré par le Gardien, telle des tentacules de taille gargantuesque. Ces dernières arrivèrent jusqu'à Jack et s'emparèrent de l'esprit en l'entourant, le ligotant et le serrant jusqu'à l'étouffement. Malgré toute sa hargne, Jack ne parvint à se défaire de l'emprise de la fumée tentaculaire, qui était bien trop matérielle pour de la fumée. Plus il gigotait, plus les liens se resserrèrent, et le Gardien sentit bientôt le souffle lui manquer. Il s'efforça néanmoins de ne pas lâcher son bâton et de ne pas trop respirer les miasmes de la fumée poussiéreuse. Jack sentit une forte migraine lui monter à la tête par le manque d'oxygène, sa vue se brouilla et il était prêt à tomber dans l'inconscience.

Voyant le Gardien en mauvaise posture, Devin afficha un sourire réjouis. D'un mouvement circulaire des doigts, il ordonna aux tentacules de fumée de ramener le corps de Jack au sol, tout en le gardant captif. Ceci fait, il s'avança d'un pas assuré et prétentieux vers l'esprit du givre, qui se débattait encore, en dépit de ses gémissements de douleur essoufflés. Jack avait perdu ses couleurs fraîches et était aussi blanc qu'un linge. Devin ricana à la vue de son état pitoyable. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et approcha son visage, de sorte à ce qu'il soit assez prêt pour que Jack entende ses murmures malsains.

- Je suis plutôt déçu, Jack Frost… J'en attendais plus de ta part ! Il s'avère que tu n'es pas aussi extraordinaire que l'on a laissé entendre.

Le regard dans les yeux de son adversaire, Jack aurait bien répliqué à ses paroles, mais la fumée serpentant autour de lui le maintenaient si fort, qu'il en avait mal à la tête. Il essaya tant bien que mal de respirer, en vain.

- Je pensais que le jeu aurait duré plus longtemps. Je pourrais te relâcher et te laisser reprendre l'avantage pour continuer à s'amuser. Mais vois-tu, je ne laisse jamais une prise s'échapper ! Et lorsqu'il s'agit de quelqu'un qui a la mauvaise idée de se mettre en travers de mon chemin, j'ai la fâcheuse tendance… de l'éliminer.

Malgré l'évanouissement qui le menaçait, Jack entendit distinctement les dires de Devin et écarquilla les yeux. Son assaillant se releva et frappa du pied dans sa main droite pour l'obliger à lâcher son bâton. Jack se retrouva désarmé, tandis que Devin leva la main dans laquelle se matérialisa une nuée noire visqueuse, qui se modela en un poignard tout aussi sombre, dont la lame lisse et fine brillait sous la lumière de la Lune. Jack puisa dans ses dernières forces pour tenter de se libérer.

- Inutile de te remuer, lança Devin, amusé par la situation. Tu ne feras rien d'autre qu'aggraver tes souffrances.

- Tu… ne… t'en sortiras… pas comme… ça…, scanda Jack Frost, le regard plein de colère et d'espoir.

- Ne sois pas mauvais joueur, Jack ! Tu as perdu.

Jack Frost ferma les yeux, vaincu. Devin s'apprêta à abattre le bras sur lui, quand quelque chose lui saisit subitement le poignet. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua qu'une corde robuste semblant faîte de sable lumineux était enroulée autour de son poignet. Une force surprenante tira sur la corde, le faisant lâcher le poignard, qui se décomposa, et l'envoyant dans les airs. À l'instant où Devin fut écarté, les tentacules noirs vaporeux qui retenaient Jack s'évanouirent, laissant l'occasion au Gardien de reprendre son souffle, se relever et récupérer son bâton au plus vite.

Tandis qu'il recouvrait peu à peu ses forces, il perçut Devin se transformer entièrement en nuée noire et filer dans le ciel, se libérant de la corde lui retenant le poignet, puis reprendre forme humaine. Mais une autre corde le frappa au dos, l'entraînant de sa chute. Devin tenta de reprendre l'équilibre et atterrit lourdement sur ses pieds, glissant en râpant le sol. Il releva ses yeux irrités et remarqua un étrange personnage de petite taille et de forme arrondi, le corps illuminant d'or, pourvu de petits membres et de petits yeux, ainsi que d'une coiffure en épis, évoquant plus celle d'un clown, se mettre aux côtés de Jack Frost.

- T'arrives au bon moment, Sab ! s'exclama ce dernier, réjouis.

Le Marchand de Sable dévisagea Devin avec hardiesse, les sourcils froncés, faisant claquer ses fouets au sol, en remuant la poudreuse qui le maculait. Le Gardien des Rêves et le Gardien du Jeu réunis firent face à l'esprit malveillant, en position, prêts à attaquer.

Devin baissa la tête. Puis un rire étouffé s'échappa de ses lèvres, surprenant Jack et Sab qui pensaient qu'il avait capitulé. Son rire s'intensifia lorsqu'il releva la tête pour les fixer de son regard menaçant mêlant rouge sang et vert émeraude. L'écho de son éclat de rire se répercuta à travers la forêt et glaça le sang de Sab, inquiet par cet inconnu.

- Le Marchand de Sable ! s'écria Devin, hilare. C'est bien trop d'honneur ! Cette tournure de situation est vraiment des plus excitantes !

- Arrête ton délire, Devin ! répliqua Jack, en le menaçant à nouveau de son bâton. Je te laisse une dernière chance pour te rendre !

- Moi ? Me rendre ? fit Devin, avant de pouffer. Tu me connais mal, Jack Frost !

- Tu l'auras voulu !

Jack se précipita pour lancer à répétition des jets de glace sur Devin, qui fila au travers sous forme de fumée poussiéreuse. Sab, de son côté, s'acharna pour l'immobiliser et l'empêcher de fuir, à l'aide de ses fouets. Devin était trop rapide, évitant toutes les attaques des deux Gardiens. Il se cloua alors au sol, avant de faire jaillir de toutes les extrémités de son corps des filets noirs qui serpentèrent vers Jack et Sab, dans l'idée de les attraper, comme Devin l'avait fait plus tôt avec le Gardien du Jeu. Jack lança un bref regard à son partenaire pour lui faire comprendre d'éviter au mieux de se faire prendre par ces tentacules.

Le visage de Devin se déforma de rage lorsqu'il vit le Marchand de Sable parvenir à dompter la fumée, en la condensant et l'emprisonnant grâce à son sable d'or. Cette couverture permit à Jack de geler entièrement l'énorme sphère de sable et de fumée. Et à eux deux, les Gardiens forcèrent sur la sphère qui s'écroula droit sur Devin dans une explosion de glace, de grains de sable et de vapeur épaisse. Sab et Jack restèrent lévités dans les airs et tentèrent de distinguer la silhouette de Devin à travers le dôme de poussière et de neige qui s'était formé suite au choc de leur offensive. Mais lorsque l'air se calma et que la poussière disparut, la clairière fut découverte déserte. Intrigué, Jack alla atterrir sur le lieu, Sab restant surveiller depuis le ciel. Le plus jeune Gardien fouilla et remua la neige retournée, à la fois éclaircie par le sable d'or et noircie par la matière de Devin, en quête du corps inconscient de ce dernier. Il regarda autour de lui, guettant la moindre présence aux environs. Avec amertume, il fut convaincu que Devin avait disparu. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix résonna derrière lui.

- Trop crédule.

Jack eût à peine le temps de se retourner que Devin lui jeta des projectiles fumants. C'est alors qu'un objet sorti de nulle part fendit l'air, détruisant les charges noires sur son passage, avant qu'elles n'atteignent le jeune esprit. L'objet en question, qui se dévoila être un boomerang, le contourna, avant d'atterrir dans la main… du Lapin de Pâques ! Jack et Devin tournèrent la tête vers lui, le visage ravi pour l'un et surpris pour l'autre.

- Permet-moi de te retourner le compliment, charria Bunny à l'attention de Devin, frottant ses boomerangs d'excitation.

Un son de clochettes se fit ensuite entendre et lorsqu'ils levèrent la tête, le traineau du Père Noël apparut au dessus d'eux. Il se dirigea en vitesse vers la clairière pour atterrir, fonçant droit sur Devin. Celui-ci manqua de très peu de se faire embrocher par les cornes des rennes. Le véhicule arrêté, le fameux Nord surgit du traineau, les sabres brandis, s'élançant dans un cri de guerre sur Devin, qui esquiva ses attaques avec difficulté sous le coup de la stupéfaction de voir les autres Gardiens débarquer soudainement. Le sourire de Jack s'élargit en voyant ses compagnons apparaître promptement, contre toute attente.

Devin s'écarta vivement en bondissant en arrière pour ne plus être à la portée des attaques du Père Noël. Jack se mit alors en garde auprès de Nord et de Bunny, dévisageant Devin avec un sourire espiègle. Sab descendit des airs pour les rejoindre et se ranger à leurs côtés. Leurs armes respectives pointées vers l'esprit noir, les quatre Gardiens dominaient à présent Devin de leur nombre et de leur force. Leur adversaire se rendit lui-même à l'évidence. Mais cela ne lui empêcha pas d'oser encore les défier du regard, visiblement. Devin se remit droit, adoptant une position décontractée en mettant ses mains dans les poches, les coudes relâchés contre sa fine chemise noire, et toisa les Gardiens en furie avec sarcasme.

- Décidément, on va de surprise en surprise, ce soir, fit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

- Tu es fait ! s'écria le Père Noël en le désignant de son sabre droit. Rend-toi sans faire d'histoire, si tu ne veux pas te faire massacrer !

- Oh ! Loin de moi l'envie de vous vexer, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me rendre. Je m'amuse beaucoup trop !

- Très bien ! intervint Bunny, les sourcils froncés. Alors, on va te finir aux petits oignons !

- Arrête Lapin ! ricana Devin. Tu me donnes faim !

- Tu n'as aucune chance contre nous ! renchérit Jack.

- Tu n'as pas tort, Jack Frost. Il est encore trop tôt pour vous affronter. Mais le jour viendra où la chance tournera…

Il leur lança un dernier sourire énigmatique, avant de leur tourner le dos et de se diriger d'un pas placide vers les profondeurs de la forêt. Bunny fut le plus rapide à réagir et accourut vers Devin pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Il pénétra dans l'obscurité, puis arrivé à la hauteur de l'esprit, abattit l'un de ses boomerangs. Qui ne fit que battre dans le vide. Surpris, Bunny flaira et fouilla les alentours, avant de retourner bredouille auprès de ses compagnons. Voyant l'inquiétude à travers son regard, le Père Noël et le Marchand de Sable s'adonnèrent à leur tour aux recherches, au-delà de la clairière. Quant à Jack, il resta immobile sur place et sentit un souffle le parcourir le long du dos, alors qu'une voix sinistre résonna dans sa tête.

« _On se remet ça, Jack Frost…_ »

Jack lâcha un râle en reconnaissant la voix de Devin, puis se mit à se retourner sur lui-même à répétition, voulant s'assurer que l'homme ne se trouvait pas dans les parages. Il sentit du mouvement dans un buisson non loin de lui. Jack abaissa sa garde en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Sab qui était revenu, suivi de Nord et Bunny. Voyant l'expression de leur visage, Jack comprit que leurs recherches n'avaient abouti à rien. Cette fois, Devin avait bel et bien disparu.

- Eh bien, soupira Nord, en rangeant ses sabres. On dirait que nous venons de trouver notre ennemi inconnu.

Bunny fit un lent hochement de tête, tandis que Sab et Jack tournèrent la tête vers le Père Noël, interloqués.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lui demanda Jack.

- Ce cher Luer nous a convoqués pour nous annoncer le retour d'un ancien ennemi, répondit Bunny, froissé par la fuite de Devin.

Sab écarquilla les yeux. Il fit subitement apparaître du sable au-dessus de sa tête qui se bâtit en la forme d'une balance et un point d'interrogation à son côté.

- Malheureusement, Sab, lui confirma Nord. Cet ennemi est assez puissant pour avoir fait pencher la Balance de l'Équilibre du côté des ténèbres…

- Quoi ? La Balance de l'Équilibre ? fit Jack, confus. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- La Balance de l'Équilibre est un artefact antique, lui expliqua le Père Noël, représentatif de l'équilibre du monde. Lorsque celui-ci est instable, la Balance se penche vers le côté le plus imposant. En l'occurrence, actuellement du côté du Mal, proprement dit. Et lorsque cela se produit, en général une série de catastrophes a lieu, jusqu'à ce que l'équilibre soit à nouveau égal.

Jack se frotta le front, essayant de comprendre au mieux les paroles de Nord.

- Cette relique unique au monde, continua le Père Noël, réside au sein du Temple de la Lune au Pérou, sous la propriété du représentant de l'Homme de la Lune.

- Mais bien sûr, cela est censé rester secret, reprit Bunny. Donc il est normal que tu ne saches pas de qui il s'agit.

- J'ai déjà entendu parler de Luer Silveris, le peluché ! répliqua Jack. Mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré jusqu'à présent.

Le Lapin de Pâques eût du mal à se retenir pour ne pas ruer sur Jack, suite à l'offense de ce dernier.

- Et donc, tu dis que c'est un ancien ennemi ? reprit le jeune esprit. Vous l'avez déjà combattu ?

- En fait, répondit Nord, apparemment, quand Luer parlait d' « ancien ennemi », il sous-entendait plutôt un ennemi vaincu dans le temps…

- Avant même que nous existions, le coupa Bunny.

La dernière phrase surprit Jack sur le moment. Celle-ci n'évoquait qu'une seule chose. Le temps où les esprits des deux camps, bénéfiques et maléfiques, se sont livrés une bataille sans merci durant plusieurs millénaires, temps qui fut de ce fait nommé l'Âge Noir. Temps où les premiers êtres humains venaient d'apparaître. Temps où aucun des Gardiens n'avaient encore vu le jour. Temps qui contraignit l'Homme de la Lune, autrefois incarné sur Terre, de migrer et de veiller sur les hommes et les esprits depuis le ciel. Un élément de l'histoire des légendes dont plus personne n'osait parler.

- J'imagine que tout ça ne signifie rien de bon, alors…, commenta Jack face à tout ce discours décousu et inquiétant.

- Et après ce dont nous venons d'assister, poursuivit Nord, la voix tremblant d'appréhension, il est évident que cet esprit auquel toi et Sab vous êtes confrontés soit la réincarnation de cet ennemi dont parlait Luer !

- Devin Shade ?

- Alors c'est ça son nom ? fit Bunny, le sourcil levé.

- Son nouveau nom, plutôt, corrigea Nord.

- Si ce type est si dangereux que ça, maintenant qu'on l'a perdu de vue, on est dans une sacrée galère !

- Qu'est-ce que tu redoutes ? demanda Jack. On l'a quand même fait fuir ! On ne sait rien de lui de toute façon.

- Justement le givré, c'est ça le problème ! On ne sait ni qui il est vraiment, ni ses intentions. En bref, on connaît très mal notre adversaire ! Et crois-moi, ça risque d'avoir de mauvaises répercutions…

Sab lévita jusqu'à se positionner devant Jack, secouant le doigt et faisant apparaître une multitude d'images de sable au-dessus de sa tête. Sans doute voulut-il dire au jeune Gardien de ne pas trop se montrer malin, alors qu'il s'était laissé dominer par Devin durant le combat et que sans l'intervention du Marchand de Sable, Jack Frost ne serait plus qu'un souvenir à l'heure actuelle. Jack fit une moue boudeuse, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- Au moins, souffla-t-il, Sab et moi, on a pu intervenir. Ce type était posté devant la fenêtre de Sophie, semblant comploter quelque chose. Je n'allais pas le laisser s'échapper !

- D'ailleurs à ce propos Jack, intervint à nouveau le Père Noël, Sab était là pour s'assurer que les enfants soient endormis. Mais toi, que faisais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu faisais le tour de l'hémisphère Nord pour répandre la neige.

- Eh bien, j'avais commencé en volant à travers le Canada, et je me suis un peu attardé à Burgess. Bon d'accord, avoua-t-il en voyant le regard dubitatif de Nord, j'y suis resté depuis trois jours, mais ça m'a permit de revoir Jamie et de jouer avec les enfants !

Jack sourit joyeusement en repensant aux dernières batailles mouvementées de boules de neige qu'il avait partagées avec les enfants, particulièrement celle avec Jamie et Sophie. Mais son sourire s'estompa vite en voyant le regard soucieux que Nord échangea avec Bunny. Le Père Noël se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

-Jack, il faudra que l'on discute toi et moi.

L'esprit du givre afficha un air étonné. Allons bon, qu'a-t-il bien pu dire pour que le leader des Gardiens réagisse de la sorte ?

Sa réflexion ne dura pas plus longtemps, lorsque Sab se plaça au centre de ses acolytes et pointa du doigt l'image féminine bien familière qui venait d'apparaître au-dessus de sa tête.

- Tu as raison, Sab ! dit Bunny. On doit prévenir Fée de ce qui se trame.

- Tant que nous sommes réunis, commenta Nord, allons la rejoindre au Palais des Dents en traîneau !

Le déglutissement de Bunny se fit distinctement entendre à travers le silence morbide de la clairière. Jack ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, tandis que tous grimpèrent au traineau – à contrecoeur en ce qui concernait le Lapin de Pâques. Le jeune esprit s'installa sur l'aile droite du véhicule, avant que Nord ne fasse claquer les brides des rennes, qui s'ébrouèrent avant de partir au galop et de décoller. Bunny contint avec difficulté ses gémissements, sentant le mal de l'air lui monter à la tête. Sab leva les bras en l'air, enthousiaste que Nord, bon enfant comme il était, fasse les figures les plus cabriolantes qui soient.

Jack, quant à lui, était perdu dans ses pensées. Soucieux envers cette histoire de balance et d'équilibre du monde, la puissance de Devin et ses plans invisibles à ce jour, et envers les paroles de Nord, quant à la nécessité d'une conversation entre eux deux. L'esprit de l'hiver soupira. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il tenta de chasser ses cogitations et son regard se porta vers la Lune. Un sentiment étrange le submergea quand il l'observa. Il avait la curieuse impression que l'Homme de la Lune leur cachait quelque chose.

_**o*o**_

Le manteau noir de la nuit s'était étendu sur tout le continent américain. Le clair de lune baigna entièrement de sa lumière argentée l'antichambre se trouvant au sommet de la Huaca de la Luna. Dans le silence de son sanctuaire, Luer Silveris se trempait les pieds dans l'eau fraîche et translucide reflétant la Lune avec netteté. Le représentant de l'Homme de la Lune se posa sereinement sur le rebord du bassin, une coupe en or dans la main, tentant de se relaxer malgré la fatigue transparaissant dans ses yeux. Il avait congédié la plupart de ses serviteurs et était resté cloitré dans l'antichambre toute la journée, méditant, priant pour tirer la moindre parole ou le moindre indice de la part de l'Homme de la Lune. En pure perte. Ce silence contrariait fortement Luer, en quête de réponses et de solutions. « Pourquoi ne me parles-tu plus, Lunar ? » pensa-t-il, en levant la tête vers le ciel étoilé dominé par la Lune.

Aucune réponse ne parvint jusqu'à lui, à son grand regret. Dans un soupir, Luer plongea délicatement la coupe pour la remplir d'eau pure du bassin, avant de la boire. Un brusque souffle de vent se déplaça à travers la salle, secouant sa chevelure grisée parsemée de mèches noires. Luer s'immobilisa. Il dégagea la coupe de ses lèvres et la mit devant ses yeux. Sur la surface dorée de celle-ci se refléta le regard perturbant et le sourire mesquin de Devin Shade.

- Ça faisait un bail, Luer, siffla ce dernier derrière son dos.

Malgré les palpitations de son cœur, le représentant de l'Homme de la Lune resta calme, abaissa doucement sa coupe et se releva. Cet esprit mauvais n'inspirait que la crainte, mais il se refusait de montrer que cela l'affectait. Il se retourna et fixa ses yeux argent sur Devin, perché au sommet de la Balance de l'Équilibre en position accroupie, la tête appuyée sur sa main. Son regard luisait d'amusement alors que son sourire s'élargit pour faire découvrir ses dents blanches parfaites.

- Pour un gars qui a plusieurs centaines de millénaires, lança-t-il, tu n'as pas beaucoup changé !

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? répliqua Luer d'une voix remarquablement apaisée.

- Dis tout de suite que ma visite ne te fait pas plaisir !

- Je serais hypocrite si je disais le contraire.

Devin partit dans un rire diabolique, comme à son habitude. Puis il se releva, se mettant en équilibre sur la pointe de la Balance, avant de bondir et d'exécuter un saut périlleux pour atterrir au sol, face à Luer. En relevant le visage, il avait conservait son sourire, mais ses yeux rouge-émeraude avaient pris un ton beaucoup plus froid.

- Toujours aussi asocial, on dirait, commenta-t-il, railleur.

- Comment es-tu parvenu t'enfuir ? demanda Luer, pas le moins du monde intimidé par l'aura néfaste qui se propageait depuis Devin.

- Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets, tu le sais bien ! Mais je dirais qu'avec une détermination soutenue, une haine sans faille et beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de patience, les miracles peuvent se réaliser !

- Tu as déjà perdu la plupart de tes pouvoirs. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant que tu es retourné sur Terre ?

Devin avait perdu instantanément son sourire et affichait un air grave, ses yeux réfléchissant une haine sans bornes.

- Je n'ai pas oublié, Luer…

L'antichambre redevint alors aussi silencieuse qu'elle ne l'était avant l'apparition de Devin. Sauf que ce silence était si pesant que le représentant de l'Homme de la Lune crut en sentir le poids sur ses épaules. Mais il garda sa posture droite et assurée.

- Une revanche ? s'interrogea Luer, en rompant enfin le silence lourd. Tu es donc revenu pour te venger ?

Devin recouvrit aussitôt son sourire.

- Je dirais plutôt que je vais reprendre là où je m'étais arrêté la dernière fois, répondit-il. Avant que toi et ton très cher ami Lunar – il désigna la Lune de la tête – vous débarrassiez de moi à l'époque de l'Âge Noir.

- Tu as tout de même eût l'occasion de répliquer avant que tu ne disparaisses, rappela Luer, quelque peu agacé par les souvenirs du conflit.

- C'est vrai, avoua Devin, mais les Gardiens ont su prendre l'avantage au fil du temps, à ce qu'il paraît !

- Tu n'as cependant pas l'air convaincu de leurs pouvoirs, à en croire ton regard.

- Détrompe-toi ! Je crois même qu'en fait je les ai surestimés. Enfin, j'en jugerais quand le temps passera.

- Tu ne verras pas le temps passé avant que tu ne retournes dans ta prison ! jeta avec énergie le représentant de la Lune.

- Alors là, c'est toi qui me sous-estimes, Luer ! s'exclama Devin, à la limite de rire. J'ai survécu au Néant, je suis donc revenu beaucoup plus fort.

- Peut-être, mais tu es seul.

- Pour l'instant…, répondit-il d'une voix mystérieuse.

Devin tourna alors le dos à Luer, faisant face à la Balance de l'Équilibre. Son visage s'éclaira quand il prit conscience qu'il était la cause de la position déséquilibrée de celle-ci. Son corps commença à s'évaporer en épaisse fumée noire, alors qu'il pivota légèrement la tête pour adresser un dernier coup d'œil au représentant de l'Homme de la Lune.

- Les Gardiens, dit-il d'une voix curieuse, ils ne peuvent être vus que par les enfants ?

- Qu'est-ce que cela change ? lui demanda Luer, intrigué.

Devin afficha un sourire carnassier, ses yeux se plissèrent de mesquinerie.

- Pas mal de choses…, murmura-t-il, avant de se métamorphoser entièrement en fumée.

La nuée dense que formait l'esprit envahit toute la salle, mais Luer ne broncha pas. La fumée laissa des miasmes noirs sur son passage, dans tous les recoins de la pièce, polluant également l'eau du bassin qui prit une couleur encre en intégralité. La fumée se condensa ensuite, en tournant sur elle-même, puis commença à s'échapper par l'ouverture du plafond.

« Tu vas voir Luer, résonna lugubrement la voix de Devin dans l'antichambre, on va s'amuser ! »

Sur ces mots, la fumée quitta rapidement la pyramide, s'élevant dans les airs. Luer l'observa s'évanouir dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne lui soit plus perceptible. Il baissa la tête pour regarder l'eau couleur encre qui remplissait le bassin. Dans sa contemplation, il crut apercevoir des ombres sinistres se glisser à la surface de l'eau. Cette vision horrifia le représentant de l'Homme de la Lune.

Un bruit de tombe fit écho dans la salle. Luer prit conscience qu'il venait de lâcher la coupe en or, qui roula sur le sol marbré. En levant la main, il constata que celle-ci tremblait brusquement. Il s'était laissé gagner par la peur, contre sa volonté. Il serra la main en un poing, voulant faire évacuer cette crainte qui l'accablait. Il redouta le pire, n'ayant guère prévu le retour d'un ennemi datant de la Grande Bataille.

Il leva à nouveau la tête vers la voûte céleste. Seule dans la nuit noire, la Lune renvoyait sa source lumineuse rassurante sur la pyramide à degré. Luer sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement.

- Lunar, murmura-t-il à l'adresse de la Lune, si tu refuses de me répondre, est-ce parce que tu as peur toi aussi ?

_**o*o**_

Alors que la nuit dominait l'Amérique, les premiers rayons du soleil s'élevèrent et baignèrent de leur douce lumière les montagnes roses et jaunes de l'Asie. La rosée du matin se fit sentir, tandis que l'éclat du lever du jour s'infiltra dans les entrailles d'un lieu secret. Autour du mont le plus haut de la chaîne, virevoltait un énorme essaim de petites créatures piaillantes aux couleurs chatoyantes. Celles-ci s'infiltraient au cœur de la montagne, à travers de larges ouvertures cachées derrière la mousse et les lierres accrochées à la roche. À l'intérieur régnait une forte activité comparable à celle d'une ruche en pleine besogne.

Les petites créatures volantes circulaient à travers un ensemble architectural faisant penser à une gigantesque cage à oiseau. Nichée au fond de la montagne se trouvait une chambre caverneuse décorée de larges structures formant de longues colonnes en stalactites. Il y en avait sept précisément. Sept colonnes, une pour chaque continent, dont la parure rappelait celle des temples indiens, rehaussées de mosaïques nacrées brillant de couleurs vives. Les stalactites étaient également ornées de perchoirs fantaisistes, sur lesquelles quelques oiseaux exotiques s'y reposaient, avant de reprendre leur migration.

Les créatures volantes s'avéraient être des petites fées aux allures de colibri de par le long et fin petit bec, leur faisant office de nez, l'agitation rapide de leurs ailes et les jolies plumes surélevées au niveau de leur tête. Celles-ci virevoltaient à travers les colonnes, dans lesquelles étaient stockés des milliers de compartiments contenant chacun une petite boîte en or de forme cylindrique, aussi richement décorée. Sur la face avant du cylindre était représenté le visage d'un enfant, celui auquel appartenaient les dents de lait qui le remplissaient. Les petites fées déposaient les dents qu'elles avaient récoltées dans la boîte des enfants respectifs, avant de récupérer une petite pièce et de sortir de la caverne, en quête d'autres dents.

Les fées s'amassaient autour d'un perchoir central de la caverne, autour duquel lévitait l'une des plus belles créatures vivant sur Terre. Une femme mi-humaine, mi-oiseau, parée d'un fin plumage aux couleurs chatoyantes, variant dans les tons verts, bleus, turquoises et même violets à l'extrémité des plumes de sa queue qui entouraient ses hanches comme un large jupon. Ses ailes délicates et opalescentes frétillaient gracieusement comme le son des ailes de libellule. Ses yeux d'un mauve tendre , fardés de rose, pétillaient d'excitation et de bonté. Sa couronne de plumes était rehaussée d'une unique plume jaune partant depuis le milieu de son front. La beauté de cette fée mystique était digne des plus grandes divinités bouddhistes et hindouistes.

Toothiana, la Fée des Dents, se mouvait dans les airs avec grâce, donnant sans cesse des recommandations à son armée de petites fées de sa voix excitée.

- Section 2, direction le Maghreb ! 17 molaires, 43 incisives, 36 canines récupérées en Thaïlande ! Nuit tombée dans le secteur américain, le soleil se couche en Polynésie, faîtes-vite ! Section 15 en direction de l'Afrique du Sud, reprenez la relève de la section 23 ! 12 incisives, 54 molaires…

La Fée des Dents s'adonnait à son travail avec fierté et passion. Elle manifestait sa réjouissance à chaque dent de lait récoltée, en les contemplant et les caressant de ses doigts. Elle attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de la milice envoyée en Europe. Plus précisément la fée qui lui apportera la première dent de lait d'un petit garçon écossais, nommé Connor, si sa mémoire était bonne, dont elle avait fabriqué la boîte en or la veille qui contiendra toutes les futures dents de cet enfant. Fée adorait particulièrement les premières dents des enfants, si chétives et si fascinantes à ses yeux.

Elle se retourna en entendant des piaillements derrière son dos. Un sourire radieux se dessina sur ses lèvres fines quand elle vit la troupe de fées chargées du continent européen revenir. Mais son air réjouis s'évanouit aussitôt qu'elle remarqua l'expression troublée et alertée de ses petites compagnes. La première d'entre elles, qui n'était autre que Quenotte, se précipita vers elle, gazouillant avec empressement.

- Doucement Quenotte, somma doucement Fée d'une voix inquiète. Que se passe-t-il ?

Pour toute réponse, Quenotte déposa au creux de sa main la dent qu'elle avait récupérée en Écosse. Fée constata avec horreur qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une dent de lait. Cette dent était bien trop grande pour appartenir à un enfant. Hideuse, elle avait une teinte verdâtre et était recouverte de larges carries, si profondes que la dent menaçait d'être réduite en miettes, tant elle était abîmée. Le désarroi de Fée amplifia quand les autres fées de la section lui remirent d'autres dents aussi amochées les unes que les autres. Leur confusion s'entendait à travers leurs petits cris, alors qu'un rictus de colère déforma le joli visage de Fée.

- Jenny Greenteeth ! pesta-t-elle.

Fée jeta les dents répugnantes avec rage, qui disparurent dans les profondeurs de la caverne. La Gardienne des Souvenirs tremblait d'irritation, horrifiée par une telle vision. Ses ailes battirent le vent si vite qu'on ne les voyait à peine. Elle s'élança hors de son majestueux repère, motivée par la colère, accompagnée de six de ses fées, en direction de l'Écosse. Bientôt, sa silhouette se confondit avec la lumière du soleil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un vortex lumineux apparut dans le ciel d'où sorti les quatre autres Gardiens installés dans le traineau de Nord. Mais lorsqu'ils atterrirent sur l'un des perchoirs du Palais des Dents, ils n'y trouvèrent qu'une colonie de fée attelées à leurs charges. Fée s'était déjà volatilisée.

* * *

_Et me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre ! )_

_Gosh ! Un chapitre posté en moins d'une semaine ?! Mon Dieu mais ça tient du miracle ça ! O.o Je suis tellement partie sur ma lancée que je n'ai pas arrêté d'être inspirée ! xD Profitez-en car je doute que cela ne se reproduise prochainement… :/_

_La première bataille de la fiction ! YEAH ! J'aime ça ! Vive la baston ! xD J'espère que ce premier conflit vous aura plu et qu'il n'aura pas était trop dure à comprendre… J'ai toujours appréhendé les scènes de combat ! Soit ça passe, soit ça casse ! La plupart du temps je ne sais jamais comment les rédiger en évitant qu'elles soit trop compliquées, sans qu'elles soient non plus trop simples et inintéressantes. C'est pour ça, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, surtout par rapport à ce combat, pour que je puisse m'améliorer au mieux, si jamais ça a foiré… T-T D'autant plus que je vous prépare un autre joli combat pour le prochain chapitre. Donc il vaudrait mieux que vous me conseillez des trucs pour éviter de vous retrouver larguées si ça a été le cas pour ce chapitre x) (la fille à peine confiante envers ses écrits u.u Le perfectionnisme me tuera un jour !)_

_Devin a été en grande force dans ce chapitre ! ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé le petit aperçu de ses pouvoirs ! :D Ainsi que la scène avec Luer ! Et Sab et Fée sont enfin apparus ! Yataaa ! ^^_

_Pour les passionnés de musique, juste une tite info, je n'ai pas arrêté d'écouter Def Con de Immediate Music et Black Blade de Two Steps from Hell en rédigeant la scène de combat. Si vous avez le courage de relire, je vous conseille d'écouter ses musiques (JUST EPIIIIC !) en même temps, pour l'ambiance ! :)_

_Tant que j'y pense, je voudrais savoir si vous n'aviez pas trouvé le précédent chapitre un peu trop long ? Est-ce que je devrais raccourcir la taille de mes chapitres ? (Parce que je sais que des textes trop longs peuvent parfois décourager les gens de lire :/ _

_Vous avez peut-être remarqué un petit changement dans le titre de la fiction ! En fait… Hmmm Nan ! Je ne vais pas vous le dire maintenant ! xD Vous le saurez plus tard ) Enfin, si vous êtes sages ! xD_

_Je remercie encore toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews (et celles qui viennent simplement lire également ! ^^) Votre soutien est ma plus grande source de motivation ! :')_

_Je vous annonce aussi avec regret que le prochain chapitre ne risque pas d'être publié avant un bon moment… Voyez-vous, je rentre dans la dernière ligne droite de mes années scolaires, la semaine prochaine je vais me confronter à mes derniers BAC blancs, avant l'épreuve nationale. Donc je suis actuellement en pleine période de révisions et je compte me concentrer sur mes études jusqu'à ce que le BAC soit passé et que j'ai l'esprit tranquille, pour me consacrer entièrement à ma fanfic ! :) Je tenterais d'avancer un peu la rédaction du chapitre entretemps, mais je peux vous assurer que je vous prépare pleins de surprises par la suite ! ^^_

_Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas : laissez des reviews ! x)_

* * *

**Dark-Alex-Demon1 :** Eh bien ! Ravie de voir que le chapitre t'ait plu ! ^^ Et j'espère que la confrontation entre Jack et Devin t'a autant retournée ! xD Je reconnais que mes descriptions sont très détaillées. Peut-être trop… Je devrais peut-être mettre le frein à ce niveau, non ? J'ai peur que ça finisse pas gâcher l'action…:/ Malheureusement, tu ne sauras que bien plus tard, pourquoi Luer a « menti » x) D'ailleurs, tu es une très mauvaise menteuse ! xD (au moins tu sais faire des menaces toujours aussi convaincantes !)

**Alicy :** Hé hé ! Ouais, Devin est trop génial ! ^^ En même temps tous les persos que j'invente sont géniaux ! x) (Moi ? Narcissique ? mais pas du tout ! xD). Merci encore pour les dessins de Devin et de l'ange ! *w*

**Delph1762 :** Avoue ! Tu t'es décidée de me faire tordre de rire à chaque review ! xD Pourquoi je me suis arrêtée là ? Je vais te dire, j'ai tellement lu de fanfics dont les auteurs ont manifesté sans cesse un profond sadisme que j'ai décidé de m'y mettre ! Nah ! :P (VENGEAAAANCE ! xD) Et oui ! Il y a plein de mystère autour de cette Carrie ! ^^ Ha ha ! J'imagine bien la scène ! xD Je te comprends, moi non plus je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer Jack s'en prendre en pleine face ! Le pov'… :3 Tu vas voir que ce que je prépare pour leur rencontre n'est pas très loin de ce que tu envisage ! D J'espère que Devin t'aura fait bonne impression dans ce chapitre :) Enfin bonne impression…:/ Disons plutôt que j'espère qu'il aura sollicité ton intérêt ! x) Pour moi aussi, Skyworld me fait imaginer pleins de scènes épiques ! ^^ J'espère que les autres t'auront autant plu ! :P


	6. Danse avec les flocons

_Bien le bonjour à tous ! :D Me revoici avec un peu de retard, mais le chapitre 6 est enfin là ! Je n'aurais pas du le sortir maintenant, vu que j'étais quand même censée réviser mon grec, comme je passe mon oral mardi (Ouuuh ! La vilaine ! TwT) mais j'étais trop impatiente de le sortir ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D_

_Je remarque que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs (8 778 mots pour celui, sans les italiques ! O.O) Aussi, je crois que je vais copié Tata Delph et vous répondre à vos reviews par MP d'ici le prochain chapitre :) Histoire d'éviter que ce soit trop lourd (Sinon, je risque d'atteindre les 15 000 mots d'ici la fin de la fiction ! xD) En plus, je suis super bavarde quand je vous parle ! Plus que quand j'écris mes chapitres ! x)_

**Dark-Alex-Demon1 :** T'en fais pas ! Je ne suis pas cruelle au point de tuer Jack dès le cinquième chapitre ! xD Contente que le combat contre Devin t'ait plu ! :D Je me suis pas mal défoulée en l'écrivant x) Est-ce que ta nouvelle technique de torture consisterait-elle à arracher les dents ? (Miss, tu commences à me faire peur... xD) Quel chanceux ce Devin ! Sa première demande en mariage ! Par contre tu vas devoir te débrouiller avec lui pour qu'il accepte x) Mais à vrai dire, avec toi à côté c'est plutôt pour lui que je me fais du soucis...

**Delph1762 :** Ok pour le deal ! :D Et je confirme que ta beta s'est tout aussi bien marré en lisant ta dernière review ! xD (Je t'imagine trop faire des bonds sur ta chaise !) Devin ? Bien sûr que ça se prononce à l'anglaise, quelle question ! L'anglais, c'est toujours plus classe ! (Bitch Please !) Et oui, un méchant poète, rien de plus redoutable ! B) Et encore, tu ne l'as pas vu jouer du ukulélé ! xD (Je vais me faire tuer par mon propre personnage si ça continue...) Et oui, même si ça casse un peu le mythe, Lunar est bien le vrai nom de l'Homme de la Lune x) Mais bon, on fait avec ! Si jamais tu veux d'autres musiques, n'hésites pas à me demander ;D

**Alicy-sunberg :** Merciiiii ! Je suis trop contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! :D Si je saurais bien exploiter Fée ? Lis-moi ce chapitre et tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! xD Et tu vas découvrir qui est Jenny Greenteeth, par la même occasion ;)

**Marles83 :** Rohlala ! Je suis trooop contente de te retrouver ! :D ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Oui je me suis fait bien plaisir avec le délire de St Pierre ! xD Tes suppositions sont intéressantes... mais inexactes pour certaines xD Il encore trop tôt pour le révéler ! :D (Moi sadique ? Nooooon !)

_Aller ! Place à la lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

_Danse avec les flocons_

**_o*o_**

La Fée des Dents sentit l'humidité de l'air frais glisser sur ses plumes délicates, alors qu'elle survolait le territoire écossais de nuit, accompagnée de six de ses petites acolytes. Depuis le ciel, elle contempla le paysage fait de landes, de tourbières et de divers lochs si caractéristiques de cette région de la Grande Bretagne. Bien que l'hiver approchait, la verdure des vastes collines et des forêts dominait encore toute la contrée, n'étant que légèrement enfarinées d'une fine couche blanche. Fée s'étonna d'ailleurs de la faible présence de la neige. Jack Frost n'était-il pas censé arroser les pays nordiques de ses flocons ? Le pépiement de Quenotte la fit sortir de sa réflexion, lui signalant qu'elles étaient presque arrivées à leur destination. La petite fée guidait sa maîtresse en direction de l'embouchure de la Ness, fleuve qui se déversait le long de la ville d'Inverness. Lieu où furent récoltées les énormes dents écœurantes ramenées par ses fées. Cette pensée froissa la Gardienne d'une colère sans nom.

Surplombant la ville endormie, elle patienta le retour de ses fées qui se faufilèrent discrètement dans différentes maisons, avant de revenir auprès d'elle. L'irritation de la Fée des Dents ne fit que s'accroître davantage, alors qu'elles lui remirent d'autres dents aussi vertes et détériorées. Les fées en étaient toutes chamboulées. Au moins, elles avaient pu laisser un petit trésor sous l'oreiller de chaque enfant, en dépit de ne pas y avoir trouvé une dent de lait toute blanche et toute lisse. La croyance de la Gardienne était de ce fait assurée. Il n'empêchait qu'on avait osé voler les dents, pour les remplacer par ces horribles crocs. Pire, on avait volé les souvenirs des enfants.

Fée piqua droit vers la forêt jonchant Inverness, les dents serrées. Déterminée, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, aussi les six récolteuses la suivirent sans faire d'histoire.

À mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la forêt, la fraîcheur de l'air s'amplifia, la faisant parcourir de frissons qui frétillèrent ses plumes. Une brume s'éleva à l'orée des bois, devenant de plus en plus épaisse alors que Fée y pénétra sans hésitation. La vue brouillée, elle fit confiance à son instinct pour la conduire à travers l'atmosphère sombre de la forêt. Ses petites fées avaient stoppé leurs gazouillis, laissant seul le souffle du vent résonner à travers les branches des arbres lugubres. Une odeur de pourriture mêlée à l'humidité se fit alors sentir, tandis que le croassement de crapauds accompagnait le cri des corbeaux dans un chant funeste. Le brouillard était de plus en plus bas, mais la Fée des Dents continua sa progression. Traversant des lierres et la végétation mousseuse des arbres, elle atteignit finalement un large marais où la végétation était à l'image des endroits les plus obscurs où les humains n'oseraient jamais y mettre les pieds.

Les branches des arbres s'étendaient telles de longs bras difformes prêts à s'emparer du premier venu. L'eau verdâtre et remplie d'algues et de roseaux inondait le terrain, il était impossible de circuler à pied en ce lieu. À moins que de se baigner dans les eaux puantes et de se faire chatouiller par les morsures des anguilles et des sangsues. L'air était presque irrespirable, et Fée dut porter ses mains sur son visage pour résister à l'odeur désagréable qui s'imprégnait dans les marais. Le concert des sons des créatures des lieux s'amplifiait depuis qu'elle était parvenue jusqu'ici, et résonnait comme une cacophonie agaçante dans ses oreilles. Elle tenta de rassurer ses petites fées, dont les plaintes prouvaient leur inquiétude et leur malaise face à cet endroit. Puis elle virevolta doucement à travers la brume du marais, la tête tournant dans tous les sens comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Une voix éraillée et caverneuse derrière son dos l'immobilisa.

- La Fée des Dents vient me faire honneur de sa présence…

La mâchoire de Fée se serra, alors qu'un rictus de colère anima brutalement son visage. Elle se retourna rapidement pour faire face à la personne qui venait de prononcer ces paroles. Pas plus loin d'une dizaine de mètres devant elle se trouvait une femme, postée sur une petite île émergeant des eaux marécageuses. Une femme au dos courbé, à l'allure repoussante. Son visage rond, à la peau verdâtre, était tiraillé par des rides et d'innombrables verrues, orné d'un gros nez crochu. Sa tignasse noire crépue était sale, emmêlée et mouillée. Des flux d'eau s'écoulait en continu depuis son crâne le long de son corps, habillé de larges draps déchirés et pourris par la crasse, recouverts de vase et d'algues visqueuses dans lesquelles quelques vers, serpents et grenouilles avait élu résidence.

L'hideuse femme fixait Fée de ses petits yeux noirs luisant d'hostilité, alors que ses lèvres difformes laissaient découvrir ses énormes dents cariées, aussi vertes que sa peau, qui menaçaient de fondre en miettes. La vision d'une telle dentition écœura la Fée des Dents qui sentit son estomac barbouillé.

- Jenny Greenteeth ! s'écria-t-elle, irritée. Qu'est-ce…

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit la lueur blanchâtre de petites dents de lait dans le creux de la main squelettique et boutonneuse de l'horrible femme. Fée écarquilla les yeux et explosa.

- Maudite ! Comment oses-tu voler les dents des enfants ?!

La dénommée Jenny Greenteeth ricana en voyant l'emportement de la Gardienne. Elle amena sa main détenant les dents devant elle et joua avec elles de son autre main, en les faisant claquer les unes contre les autres.

- Ne fais pas d'histoire pour si peu, répondit-elle de sa voix cassée. Ce ne sont que quelques dents. Tu en as déjà bien des milliers en ta possession, alors ne sois pas égoïste ! D'autant plus que je t'avais laissé des miennes en échange.

- Tu sais l'importance que ces dents représentent ! répliqua Fée avec rage. Et tu oses te les approprier et les remplacer par tes affreux crocs malpropres !

- Dis tout de suite que mes dents ne sont pas assez jolies pour toi ! Ceci dit, je reconnais que les dents de lait sont les plus belles qui soient. Je suis jalouse de l'email des enfants, leurs dents me fascinent…

La vieille femme avait prononcé ces paroles avec béguin et perfidie. Elle saisit l'une des canines dans sa main entre deux doigts et la mit devant ses yeux pour la contempler. Quenotte reconnut la première dent du petit Connor et piailla pour en informer sa maîtresse, dont les plumes se hérissèrent de colère.

- Si blanches, si délicates, reprit Jenny dans un murmure bien audible. Combien aurais-je donné pour en avoir de telles ? Elles sont si parfaites… et si délicieuses.

Elle prit alors une bonne poignée de dents et les fourra dans sa bouche, sous les yeux de la Gardienne. L'horreur déforma le visage de cette dernière, voyant les dents de lait craqueler et se briser en morceaux sous les crocs détériorés de Jenny Greenteeth qui s'en délecta. La Fée des Dents crut qu'elle allait vomir, alors que des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux devant le spectacle de la vieille femme en train de dévorer les précieux souvenirs des enfants.

- SALE SORCIÈRE !

Le hurlement de Fée fit sursauter Jenny, alors que la Gardienne se rua sur elle sans crier gare. Surprise, la femme hideuse sentit la Fée des Dents la frôler à sa gauche, ses ailes devenues aussi robustes qu'une lame d'épée lui cisaillant une mèche de cheveux près de son oreille. Elle se retourna et vit Fée planer dans l'air, ses ailes frétillant encore plus vite que d'habitude, lui lancer un regard foudroyant. Jenny recula lentement jusqu'au bord de la petite île, ne quittant pas la Gardienne des Souvenirs des yeux.

- Rend-moi tout de suite les dents que tu as volées ! ordonna Fée d'une voix forte.

- Hé hé ! Tu n'as qu'à venir les chercher… provoqua Jenny.

Fée ne se fit pas prier. Elle fonça à nouveau sur la vieille femme, mais celle-ci plongea profondément dans l'eau vaseuse avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de la toucher. Prise de colère, la Gardienne n'avait aucunement l'intention d'en rester là. Elle chercha Jenny en survolant la surface du marais avec rapidité. Ses petites fées s'adonnèrent elles aussi aux recherches pour l'aider. Fée perçut alors du mouvement non loin d'elle. Elle s'approcha d'un amas de hauts roseaux qu'elle dégagea en douceur. Elle n'y trouva rien d'autre qu'un crapaud qui s'y était caché. Les piaillements de ses petites fées derrière elle l'alertèrent. Elle voulut se retourner, mais trop tard ! Une main trempée lui saisit subitement la cheville et l'entraîna brusquement dans l'eau avec elle. Les fées s'affolèrent en voyant leur maîtresse disparaître dans les marécages.

Jenny Greenteeth maintenait fortement la cheville de Fée et l'emmenait de plus en plus dans les profondeurs. L'eau était glacée et opaque. La Gardienne percevait à peine la surface avec toute la saleté et les algues gluantes qui l'entouraient. Malgré ses débattements, elle ne parvint pas à se dégager de l'emprise de Jenny. Bientôt, elle sentit que le souffle lui manquait. Elle arracha l'une des algues qui s'était enroulée autour d'elle. D'une force déterminée, elle se tordit pour plonger davantage vers Jenny et usa de l'algue pour l'étrangler. Sous l'étouffement, Jenny finit par lâcher sa cheville pour déchirer l'algue qui cerclait son cou, laissant l'occasion à la Gardienne de remonter hors de l'eau.

Fée inspira fort quand elle revint à la surface, récupérant l'air qui manquait dans ses poumons. Sous les encouragements de ses fées, elle s'éleva dans les airs pour s'assurer que la créature des marais ne tenterait pas à nouveau de la noyer. De haut, elle la chercha des yeux, n'osant plus s'approcher de l'eau. Le bruit du mouvement de l'eau lui fit tourner la tête vers l'une des petites îles émergeantes, sur laquelle apparut Jenny Greenteeth, ruisselante d'eau. Ses horribles dents formèrent un sourire hypertrophié.

- Tu es vraiment déterminée à récupérer ces dents.

Fée se précipita sur elle dans un cri de rage, les poings serrés. Mais Jenny eût le temps de replonger dans le marais avant qu'elle n'encaisse le moindre coup. La Gardienne s'arrêta et fit volte-face pour voir la sorcière remonter sur une autre île un peu plus loin. Ses petits yeux noirs la regardèrent avec raillerie.

- Je suis là ! appela-t-elle de sa voix rayée.

Fée repartit à la charge, ses ailes se solidifiant, prêtes à tailler son adversaire. Mais encore une fois, Jenny s'empressa de disparaître dans l'eau. La Fée des Dents laissa échapper un cri de rage, offusquée de s'être encore faite avoir. Et comme elle l'attendait, elle vit l'hideuse femme sortir des eaux un peu plus loin.

- Encore raté ! chevrota-t-elle, avec moquerie.

Cette fois, c'en était trop. La Gardienne fonça une ultime fois vers elle. Sa rapidité pris Jenny au dépourvu, qui la vit à peine venir. Fée en profita pour lui asséner un magistral crochet du droit, faisant voler quelques dents verdâtres de sa mâchoire. Jenny, sonnée, s'abattit misérablement au sol, se tenant sa bouche de sa main. Elle leva un regard haineux vers la Gardienne, qui lui lançait des yeux tout aussi courroucés. Elle cracha au sol le sang de ses dents perdues, pour montrer son dégoût vis-à-vis de Fée.

- Sale petite garce ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se releva subitement, contre toute attente, et jeta une longue algue qui attrapa le poignet de la Gardienne, comme un fouet. Jenny tira avec force, entraînant Fée dans sa chute. Mais la Fée des Dents ne se laissa pas faire. Elle profita que l'algue lui maintienne le bras pour tourner autour de la vieille femme avec vélocité. Jenny Greenteeth se retrouva liée par ses propres algues. Elle hurla en se débattant, mais sans succès.

Fée fusa de toute sa rapidité vers la sorcière, la tête la première. Au dernier moment, elle dévia dans le sens inverse de sa trajectoire et frappa Jenny avec la force de ses pieds. Cette dernière fut repousser sur plusieurs mètres plus loin et s'écroula violemment sur la berge du marais. Étourdie par le choc, elle eût bien du mal à se relever sans manquer de retomber à terre. Fée la laissa se relever, chancelante, alors qu'elle tournoya autour d'elle, ses ailes opalescentes s'agitant avec furie.

- Pour la dernière fois, Jenny, lui lança-t-elle sévère, remets-moi les dents des enfants !

Un petit rire mesquin s'échappa des lèvres vertes de la créature des marais. Elle s'accroupit à terre et entama de tracer d'un geste vif des marques dans la terre mouillée. Intriguée, Fée avait arrêté de tourner autour d'elle. Jenny Greenteeth marmonna quelques paroles dans sa barbe, tout en esquissant un affreux sourire. Puis elle leva les yeux vers la Fée des Dents et se remit debout d'un rythme calme. Trop calme.

C'est alors que la Gardienne crut voir du mouvement derrière la sorcière. L'eau des marécages ondula progressivement, des bulles remontant à la surface au centre de la perturbation du fluide. De plus en plus de bulles éclatèrent, des vagues commencèrent à s'élever. Puis soudain, un gigantesque amas de boue et de vase jaillit des flots, sous l'épouvante de la Gardienne. L'amoncèlement de boue prit alors peu à peu une apparence anthropomorphite, formant de gros bras saillants, un haut-corps exagérément élargi, des jambes robustes et une tête ronde pourvue uniquement d'une large bouche tordue qui poussa un cri sourd à briser les tympans. Fée plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles face à la douleur que provoquait ce cri. Son cœur augmenta d'allure quand elle vit le golem dégoulinant de gadoue sortir de l'eau pour atteindre la berge et s'approcher d'elle en faisant trembler le sol. Dans un râle enroué, il balança ses poings dans l'intention de frapper la Gardienne. Celle-ci évita les coups avec agilité, malgré la taille colossale du golem et la fatigue qui commençait à s'emparer d'elle. Agacé par la vélocité de la Fée des Dents, le monstre de boue abaissa ses bras et ouvrit grand la bouche pour cracher un puissant jet d'eau odorante et violacée sur elle. Fée se le prit de plein fouet et fut éjectée contre un arbre avant de s'abattre au sol. Tentant de se relever, elle souleva son bras trempé d'eau de couleur mauve devant elle. Ses belles plumes ayant été touchées par le liquide brûlèrent et furent réduire en cendre. Fée en fut bouleversée, ses yeux se plissèrent d'une violente colère.

Le golem s'approcha d'elle d'un pas lourd, sa bouche laissant échapper une vapeur violette. La Gardienne le fixa intensément, sans bouger. Lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle, il leva son pied et s'apprêta à écraser la Fée des Dents de tout son poids. Mais cette dernière attendit le dernier moment pour décoller et repartir dans les airs, faisant louper sa cible au golem. La créature de boue hurla de rage, et tourna la tête pour localiser la position de la fée. Jenny Greenteeth se remit à rire, en voyant l'état dépravé de la Gardienne, ses plumes ayant perdues leurs couleurs fraîches, trempées et certaines d'entre elles noircies par le poison du crachat du golem. Les petites fées, quant à elles, ne cessaient de piailler d'inquiétude pour la Fée des Dents, qui animée de férocité jeta un regard noir vers la sorcière, ne prêtant plus attention au golem qui se redirigeait vers elle en grommelant.

- Très bien, Jenny, susurra-t-elle. Passons aux choses sérieuses à présent.

Jenny Greenteeth s'arrêta de rire sous ces paroles, curieuse. Elle observa Fée se retourner à nouveau vers le géant de boue, avancer d'un pas traînant. Subitement, elle arracha quelques longues plumes de sa queue en jupe. Celles-ci se solidifièrent au contact de ses mains, droites sur toute leur longueur, s'affinant davantage. Puis la Gardienne les déplia d'un geste gracieux, révélant deux grands éventails colorés, dont les plumes étaient aussi fines que des lames de rasoirs. Elle les fit tournoyer avant de se mettre en position, pour intimider le golem. À cet instant, la Fée des Dents parut majestueuse et redoutable.

Lorsque le pantin de Jenny s'apprêta à la frapper encore une fois, Fée fila comme l'éclair entre son bras et sa tête, ses éventails en main, et découpa sauvagement le poing de la créature, qui tomba lourdement au sol. Le golem lâcha un cri de douleur en se tenant le membre mutilé. Le désarroi transfigura alors dans le regard de Jenny. Enragé, le géant se rua vers Fée, qui frottait ses éventails de plumes, produisant un son comme des lames qui se croisaient. Le golem abattit avec force son poing sur la Gardienne, mais celle-ci l'esquiva au dernier moment. Le poing ruisselant de boue ne fit que remuer violemment le sol, alors que Fée s'occupa de sectionner la jambe droite sur laquelle il s'appuyer. Dépouillé de sa jambe, le golem s'effondra et hurla à tue-tête, tant que même Jenny fut contrainte de se couvrir les oreilles et baisser la tête. Mais la Fée des Dents ne s'en arrêta pas là.

Surélevée, au-devant du golem, ses ailes se mirent à vibrer frénétiquement, tandis qu'elles faisaient de grands gestes circulaires avec ses éventails rigides. Le mouvement provoqua une puissante bourrasque de vent, telle que la masse de boue qui restait du golem se souleva et fut projetée jusqu'au centre du lac marécageux, où il plongea, créant un raz-de-marée dans sa chute. Jenny Greenteeth avait à présent le visage déformé par l'embarras, hallucinant que la Fée des Dents soit parvenue en un rien de temps à inverser l'avantage. Tentant de se relever, malgré ses membres amputés, le golem ouvrit grand la bouche et cracha en continue un nouveau jet violet vers la Gardienne. Fée vrilla, évitant l'offensive du monstre. Puis d'une vitesse supersonique, elle s'élança vers lui et lui trancha la tête.

Un silence de mort s'imposa dans les lieux. Même les crapauds avaient arrêté leur chant dysharmonique. Enfin la tête du golem s'injecta dans l'eau, rompant le silence. Les plaintes de la faune des marais reprirent, accompagnées par les gazouillis des six petites fées félicitant la victoire de leur maîtresse. Fée regarda le corps du golem couler peu à peu, essoufflée et soulagée de s'en être débarrassé. Un craquement l'alerta alors. En tournant la tête, elle vit Jenny Greenteeth contourner la berge et se précipiter pour disparaître dans les eaux. Mais la Gardienne ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle chargea vers elle et l'entrechoqua brusquement, la faisant éjecter plus loin sur la rive. S'écrasant sur le dos, l'hideuse femme jura et se débattant. Elle cessa tout mouvement lorsqu'elle sentit les lames de plumes de l'éventail de Fée se loger sous sa gorge. La Fée des Dents s'était appuyée sur elle, de sorte à bien l'isoler, entourée de ces compagnes qui piaillaient de manière déchainée contre la sorcière. Son regard reflétait une fureur et une hargne sans pareil.

- C'est la dernière fois que je me répète, Jenny, souffla-t-elle de colère. Rend-moi les dents que tu as volées !

- Trop tard ! s'exclama Jenny. Je les ai déjà toutes dévorées !

La lame de l'éventail s'appuya davantage sur sa gorge, menaçant de la lui découper. Jenny suffoqua de panique, avant de brailler :

- D'accord ! D'accord ! Je te les rends !

Elle fouilla dans sa tunique grouillante d'algues et de sangsues pour en sortir trois bourses en toile dans un triste état. Elle les balança plus loin à son côté, ne voulant risquer de bouger davantage. Sous l'ordre de la Gardienne, trois des fées ouvrirent les bourses et y découvrir avec soulagement les dents de lait des enfants d'Inverness. Les trois autres s'attelèrent à fouiller Jenny pour vérifier qu'elle ne gardait aucune dent. Certifiée, Fée se dégagea de la sorcière et s'empara des bourses que lui remirent ses acolytes. Profitant d'être libérée, cette dernière se releva et s'éloigna de la Fée des Dents, dans l'intention de replonger dans le marais. Avant de s'engloutir entièrement, elle lui jeta un dernier regard haineux.

- Tu me le paieras, Fée ! vociféra Jenny. Je te jure que tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! Ma sœur en entendra parler !

- Déguerpis, vipère ! répliqua Fée, pas moins furax.

Jenny Greenteeth beugla, montrant ses énormes dents laides, avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs de l'eau vaseuse.

Le calme revint dans le marais, alors que Fée laissa échapper un long soupir en rangeant ses éventails. Une mine attristée s'empara de son joli visage, ses plumes ayant pris une teinte bien plus sombre qu'à l'habituel. Le battement de ses ailes ralentit en douceur, ce qui la fit se poser à genoux au sol. Elle porta les bourses détenant les petites dents de lait contre sa poitrine, alors que les larmes glissèrent délicatement sur ses fines joues. La scène ayant provoqué le combat refit surface dans sa tête. Longtemps, elle avait cru que Jenny Greenteeth se contentait de s'emparer des humains osant fouler son territoire, pour les noyer. Plus maintenant semblerait-il.

Les dents des enfants, les souvenirs de leur enfance. Dévorées par cette infâme créature. Le pire délit aux yeux de la Fée des Dents. Cet enfant, le petit Connor, c'était sa première dent. Et elle a été broyée par l'esprit des marais, devant elle. La lourde culpabilité emplit désagréablement le cœur de Fée. Malgré les consolations de Quenotte, les larmes continuaient à s'échapper de ses paupières. Elle se sentait tellement indigne de son rôle, coupable de ne pas avoir pu protéger les souvenirs de ces enfants qui croyaient en elle.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans les remords, une voix venant du ciel l'appela.

- Fée !

L'interpellée levant les yeux vers la voûte céleste, remarquant que la brume s'était évanouie. Dans les airs, elle vit la silhouette de l'esprit de l'Hiver, le bâton à la main, se diriger vers elle.

- Jack ! appela-t-elle à son tour, la voix perturbée par ses sanglots.

Derrière lui, elle aperçut le traîneau du Père Noël le suivre. Il dévia ensuite sa trajectoire pour trouver un endroit propice pour atterrir. Jack Frost continua sa route et vint rejoindre la Fée des Dents. La petite Quenotte vint lui faire la fête, quand il remarqua les traces des larmes sur le visage de la Gardienne.

- Fée ! s'exclama-t-il, inquiet, s'accroupissant à côté d'elle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Jenny Greenteeth… elle… les dents…

Elle ne put continuer, au risque de fondre à nouveau en larme. Désemparé face à ses paroles décousues, le Gardien du Jeu, ne sachant comment réagir, posa doucement une main sur son épaule. Ce simple geste, pourtant réconfortant, sembla calmer quelque peu la Fée des Dents. Elle renifla, dégagea les larmes restantes au coin des yeux, marmonnant des excuses. Jack esquissa un petit sourire. Fée avait l'habitude de s'excuser inutilement pour un rien, comme la fois où les Gardiens l'avaient aidée à récolter les dents des enfants, après que ses petites fées lui soient substituées par Pitch. S'excuser pour s'être pris un panneau publicitaire en pleine face. Ressassant vaguement les bons souvenirs, Jack étudia l'état de son amie. Elle semblait fatiguée, en plus de son chagrin, son plumage était balayé, trempé et légèrement brûlé par endroit. Il était évident que la Gardienne venait de subir une confrontation éprouvante.

- Tu es dans un triste état, commenta Jack.

- Si seulement j'étais arrivée à temps…, prononça finalement Fée, entre deux sanglots.

- Hé ! Calme toi, ça va aller, rassura-t-il. Viens ! Nord a du atterrir le traîneau à l'extérieur de la forêt. On ira au Pôle pour te soigner et tu nous expliqueras tout.

- Mais, mes fées, protesta doucement la Gardienne. Je dois les aider à la récolte.

En réponse, Quenotte et les autres secouèrent la tête et pépièrent gentiment à la Fée des Dents.

- Ne t'en fais pas, reprit Jack, souriant, elles sauront se débrouiller. Pas vrai, Quenotte ?

Cette dernière lâcha en réponse un couinement fier et déterminé qui amusa le jeune Gardien. Fée recouvra son sourire, face au dévouement de ses petites fées, et retrouva la force de battre à nouveau des ailes pour léviter à côté de Jack. Elle remit à ses travailleuses les bourses de Jenny Greenteeth, puis celles-ci s'envolèrent en direction du Palais des Dents. Fée les observa jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'évanouirent dans l'obscurité de la nuit, avant de suivre Jack pour quitter l'atmosphère fétide du marais.

- Vous me cherchiez ? demanda-t-elle alors, étonnée par la présence de ses compagnons Gardiens.

- Oui, répondit Jack. On est allés voir au Palais, mais comme tu n'y étais pas, tes fées nous ont expliqué – avec difficulté, quand même – que tu t'es rendue ici. Alors, on a filé pour te retrouver.

- Il se passe quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Fée.

- Il y a des choses pas très rassurantes dont on doit te parler, avoua le jeune Gardien.

_**o*o**_

Rien à faire. Carrie avait beau se retourner dans son lit, adopter les positions les plus confortables – ou même les plus improbables – elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ce n'est pas que l'envie lui manquait. De plus, l'appartement qu'Aurel avait loué pour elle deux était bien espacé et confortable. Elles avaient droit à leur propre chambre chacune, aussi elle ne risquait pas d'être perturbée par les ronflements plutôt sonores de sa meilleure amie, réputée pour avoir le sommeil aussi lourd que du plomb. Non, quelque chose la perturbait. Une pensée lui titubait l'esprit et l'empêcher de s'endormir. Elle tenta de toutes ses forces de l'oublier, mais c'était peine perdue. La vision du jeune homme aux cheveux argentés s'étant envolé dans les airs lui hantait l'esprit. Elle l'avait bien vu de ses propres yeux, et apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule. Ce garçon jouait avec Jamie et Sophie comme des amis de longues dates dans une courte mais frénétique bataille de boule de neige. Ce garçon semblait bien réel.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Aurel ne l'avait-elle pas vu ? Pourquoi avait-elle réagi comme s'il était invisible ? Comme s'il n'existait pas ? Ce jeune homme semblait même avoir parfaitement confiance d'être imperceptible. Pourtant, il avait bien interagi avec les enfants. Mais alors comment… ?

Une idée traversa son esprit. Une idée qui lui déplut au plus haut point. Carrie se releva et prit sa tête entre ses deux mains, la secouant doucement. Les mauvais souvenirs de son passé s'imprégna de sa pensée, alors qu'elle avait cru les avoir enfouis dans l'oubli une bonne fois pour toutes. Dans un combat mental, elle se contredit. Peut-être s'était-elle imaginer des choses ? « Non. Ça ne peut pas… Impossible ! ». Elle resta ainsi, espérant pouvoir retrouver l'envie de dormir.

Une heure quarante. Le sommeil ne daignait pas de pointer le bout de son nez. Parfaitement éveillée, Carrie ne sut plus quoi faire. Elle était trop troublée pour s'endormir l'esprit tranquille. Quoi qu'elle faisait, la vision du jeune homme revenait toujours dans sa tête. Cette vision persistante commençait à la convaincre de ce qu'elle avait vu. Mais têtue, elle continua à secouer la tête. Finalement, elle se leva de son lit, dont les draps étaient éparpillés dans tous les sens, à l'image des tourments de la jeune fille. Elle se dirigea vers son placard pour enfiler un simple jean, des bottes et une chaude veste à capuche. Puis elle s'empara des clés de l'appartement avant de sortir avec discrétion. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

_**o*o**_

L'atelier du Père Noël n'était pas moins en ébullition lorsque les Cinq Légendes revinrent au Pôle Nord réunis. On aurait même dit que les Yétis avait accéléré le rythme, courant dans tous les sens les bras surchargés d'outils, de matériaux et de papiers cadeaux. Bunny allait dire à Nord qu'il était peut-être exagéré de s'empresser ainsi à deux mois de la veille de Noël, mais il fut coupé par une soucoupe volante qui l'obligea à se baisser avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur sa figure. Même Jack, contrairement à Fée et Sab qui lévitaient au-dessus du sol, ne savait plus où mettre les pieds, sans prendre le risque d'écraser l'un des dizaines de petits elfes qui se promenaient dans tous les sens. Ils purent trouver un moment de répit lorsqu'ils atteignirent la Chambre du Globe, seul lieu où le calme résidait dans l'usine de jouets.

La haute cheminée crépitait déjà d'un feu de joie à leur arrivée – ce qui ne déplut pas au Lapin de Pâques, encore grelottant. Un Yéti les avait rejoints, un plateau plein à craquer de délicieux chocolats chauds, que le Marchand de Sable s'empressa à boire d'une traite, une tasse après l'autre. Fée s'était installée dans le coin salon non loin de la cheminée après avoir été soignée, sur un bon canapé en tissus brodé fidèle aux arabesques et aux couleurs de l'intérieur du château. Elle avait toujours la mine grave et ses larmes avaient encore laissées des traces sur son visage. Elle avait eût peine de raconter sa péripétie à ses collègues durant le trajet, tant sa gorge nouée lui faisait mal. De même les quatre autres Gardiens avaient tenté de la consoler, sans vraiment grand résultat. Néanmoins, elle se força à chasser ses idées noires et à se concentrer sur l'autre problème que lui ont rapporté ses compagnons.

- D'abord l'apparition de Devin, ensuite Jenny Greenteeth qui s'en prend aux dents des enfants… Qu'est-ce que ça va être la prochaine fois ! s'exclama Nord, tourmenté.

- Je ne comprends pas… déclara la Fée des Dents. Qu'est-ce que veux ce Devin ? Quel est son but ?

- Justement, on est pas plus éclairés à ce niveau-là, intervint Bunny, posté juste devant la cheminée et se frottant vivement les épaules.

- Tout ce qu'on sait, répondit Jack, c'est qu'il serait un ennemi du temps de l'Âge Noir, comme l'a dit Luer à Nord et Bunny.

- L'Âge Noir…, gémit Fée. Cette horrible guerre avant notre existence à tous, qui a menacé la disparition des premiers humains ?

- Celle-là même, certifia Nord, bien plus inquiet.

- Mais comment se fait-il que l'Homme de la Lune ne s'adresse plus à Luer ? s'étonna-t-elle. Il avait pris part à cette guerre, il devrait savoir quelque chose à propos de Devin !

- Ça, ça reste un mystère, râla le Lapin de Pâques. Déjà qu'il est plutôt rare qu'il nous parle, il a subitement fait vœux de silence avec Luer.

- Mais ça ne nous avance pas sur le comment cet ennemi est réapparu et ce qu'il a l'intention de faire ! fit le Père Noël en roulant fortement sa langue.

Entre deux chocolats chauds, Sab s'était dirigé vers les autres Gardiens et fit alors apparaître l'image d'une ville perdue entre les montagnes, accompagné d'un grand point d'interrogation.

- Il se serait passé quelque chose à Burgess ? devina Nord.

Le silence s'interposa alors dans la salle. Les Cinq Gardiens se jetèrent des regards anxieux, jusqu'à ce que Jack prenne son menton, les sourcils froncés, semblant réfléchir à une supposition. Les autres tournèrent alors la tête vers lui, en voyant son expression.

-Tu sais quelque chose à ce propos, Jack ? lui demanda Fée.

- Je sais pas trop, hésita le jeune Gardien. Les fois où je suis allé à Burgess, tout paraissait normal. Rien n'a changé, si ce n'est que la cousine de Jamie et sa meilleure amie sont revenues à Burgess, après y être parties quelques années plus tôt.

- En quoi le retour de ces filles aurait-il un lien avec tout ça ? questionna Bunny.

- Aucune idée. Mais je me rappelle que quand j'ai vu Devin, il était posté devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Sophie, et il semblait intéressé par l'une des filles qui était montée pour la border.

Le silence revint, plus imposant. Tellement qu'on entendait le crépitement du feu, malgré les exclamations incompréhensibles des Yétis dans l'atelier. Les Gardiens réfléchissaient tous, l'air décontenancé. Trop de questions et si peu de réponses. Une pression en plus s'ajouta chez Fée, qui n'était toujours pas remise de sa mésaventure face à Jenny Greenteeth. Nord, Sab, Bunny et Jack n'étaient pas moins troublés, ayant assisté aux capacités de Devin – surtout en ce qui concernait le Gardien du Jeu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le Père Noël lâcha un grand soupir.

- J'aurais aimé que nous nous retrouvions tous dans de biens meilleures circonstances, avoua-t-il.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, souffla Bunny.

- En tout cas, reprit Nord, d'un ton plus déterminé, nous avons pour mission de veiller sur les enfants ! Et j'ai la mauvaise impression qu'ils seront les plus exposés à ce qu'il risque de suivre… Nous devrons empêcher les agissements de Devin, quelles que soient ses motivations !

- Et comment veux-tu faire, maintenant qu'on a perdu sa trace ? fit remarquer Jack.

- Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons qu'ouvrir grand les yeux et attendre qu'il ne se remontre. Mais vu que c'est à Burgess que nous l'avons vu la première fois, il serait plus judicieux de surveiller la ville.

- Hum, sans vouloir être rabat-joie, Nord, fit Fée, je te rappelle que la plupart d'entre nous sommes occupés.

- Moi je peux le faire ! se dévoua Jack, avec joie.

- Tu as raison Fée, approuva le Père Noël. Sab et toi devez assumer votre rôle en permanence. Moi, je suis pour le moment trop pris par les préparatifs de ma tournée. Quant à Jack ! – son regard se fit plus insistant quand il se tourna vers le jeune homme – Il doit à tout prix faire le tour de l'hémisphère Nord, pour **enfin** faire tomber la neige, avant que les humains ne remarquent quelque chose d'anormal. N'est-ce pas, Jack ?

Jack soupira d'agacement. Non pas qu'il lui était pénible de voyager pour répandre la neige. Au contraire, il adorait son travail, qui lui laissait l'occasion de jouer avec les enfants de différents pays. Il ne manquait jamais une chance de s'amuser ! C'est plutôt le ton qu'avait employé Nord qui l'avait contrarié.

- Il ne reste plus que Bunny, dans ce cas, reprit le Père Noël.

- Quoi ? s'écria le concerné. Pourquoi moi ?

- Ben, on dirait que t'es le seul à ne pas avoir un emploi du temps chargé, queue de coton ! fit Jack, le sourire en coin.

- Je ne te permets pas, le givré ! Et puis, même si je ne suis pas très occupé en ce moment, j'ai quand même ma dignité. Je ne vais pas jouer les gardes-chasse !

- Oh ! Petit Jeannot a peur d'être tout seul dans la nature sauvage ! railla le jeune homme avec un air insolent.

- Tu feras moins le malin quand je m'occuperais de ton cas, sale mioche !

- Les garçons, s'il vous plaît ! intervint Fée, d'une voix sévère, alors que Sab s'était déjà mis entre les deux rivaux qui commençaient à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre.

- Bunny ! lança Nord. Tu es le seul à être disponible pour surveiller Burgess. Nous ne devons courir aucun risque. Et puis même à toi tout seul, tu es bien qualifié pour intervenir si jamais les choses se présentent mal.

Malgré lui, le Lapin de Pâques finit par hocher la tête pour montrer son accord, ce qui incita un sourire satisfait à Nord.

- Bien ! fit-il. Passons à autre chose. Jack, viens avec moi dans mon bureau.

Intrigué et sceptique, le jeune Gardien suivit le Père Noël sans un mot. Derrière eux, la Fée des Dents lança un regard interrogateur à Sab et Bunny, qui haussèrent les épaules pour toute réponse. Après une balade pour le moins éprouvante au milieu des Yétis et des elfes en pleine ébauche, Jack et Nord entrèrent dans l'appartement privé de ce dernier. Jack aimait beaucoup se rendre dans cette pièce, peut-être plus que dans la Chambre du Globe. Éclairée par les lumières du sapin entreposé et les reflets de glace, un calme joyeux et envoûtant régnait au milieu d'innombrables bibelots amusants et extravagants. Dans ce bureau naissaient une abondance de merveilles manifestant l'imagination débordante du Père Noël. Aussi, à chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion de venir, Jack prenait le temps d'observer minutieusement les moindres recoins du bureau, avec calme. L'un des seuls moments où le Gardien parvenait à être calme, justement. Nord le laissa faire, occupé à faire sortir les quelques elfes qui se sont immiscés dans la pièce, dans la tentative de chiper quelques biscuits.

Bien que le jeune homme fût déjà rentré quelques fois dans l'atelier de Nord, il faisait toujours de nouvelles découvertes auxquelles il n'avait pas fait attention lors de ses visites précédentes. Aussi, lorsqu'il passa devant l'une des grandes étagères, il s'arrêta en voyant une petite sculpture au milieu des babioles. Une sculpture en bois, représentant une petite fille de toute sa hauteur, dont les détails étaient remarquables. La délicatesse et le savoir-faire donnés était tels que la statuette semblait presque vivante. La petite fille avait de longs cheveux bouclés descendant jusqu'à ses omoplates, les yeux grands ouverts, un sourire éclatant sur ses lèvres, habillée misérablement d'une simple tunique. Elle semblait courir, les cheveux au vent. Contrairement aux autres objets qui commençaient à être ensevelis par la poussière, la statuette était propre et vernie avec soin, montrant l'importance que le Père Noël lui attribuait.

- Nord, qui est-ce ? lui demanda Jack, sans quitter la sculpture des yeux.

L'interpellé vint se mettre à son côté pour regarder lui aussi le fameux objet. Un sourire doux anima ses lèvres.

- C'est Sylphis, répondit-il, d'une voix nostalgique. Une fillette que j'ai connue et élevée quelques temps avant que je devienne un Gardien.

- Elle n'était pas de ta famille ?

- Non, dans mon ancienne vie, je parcourais les terres sans but précis. C'est par hasard, lors d'un hiver, que je l'ai rencontrée. Elle était perdue, sa famille s'était faite massacrée dans le temps de l'Inquisition. Sylphis était parvenue à s'enfuir, je l'ai ensuite prise son mon aile. Une petite fille remarquable.

Jack avait tourné le visage vers Nord et fut presque surpris de voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Aussi, il osa à peine lui demander :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ?

- Je l'ignore, malheureusement, souffla le Père Noël. J'ai été choisi par l'Homme de la Lune avant même d'avoir eu le temps de lui dire au revoir. J'espère du moins, qu'elle a vécu une longue et belle vie, comme je lui ai toujours souhaitée.

Jack repartit dans sa contemplation de la statuette, méditant les paroles du Gardien des Merveilles. Les souvenirs de sa petite sœur et du jour où il devint lui aussi un élu de l'Homme de la Lune le submergèrent, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se souvient de son regard et de sa voix lorsque la glace s'était effondrée sous ses pieds. C'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Et il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir, lui non plus. Il ignorait complètement ce qu'elle était devenue, après l'incident. Le cœur du jeune Gardien se serra progressivement, jusqu'à ce que le Père Noël lui tapote l'épaule, lui souriant joyeusement. Jack lui rendit son sourire, et ses peines s'évanouir à l'instant.

- Bon, venons-en au plus important ! s'exclama alors Nord.

Jack lui lança un regard interloqué. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il commençait à redouter ce qui va suivre.

- Jack, commença-t-il l'air un peu plus grave, il est urgent que je te parle d'un certain point. Tu sais, en tant que Gardien-

- Wowoh, le coupa le jeune homme en levant les mains, c'est bon Nord, j'ai compris ! Je vais m'occuper de répandre la neige, t'en fais pas.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment de ça dont je voulais te parler…

Le Gardien du Jeu baissa les mains, s'appuyant sur son bâton, pas plus rassuré.

- Je sais que ta nature te pousse à enfreindre les limites, mais en tant que Gardiens, nous avons des règles. Des règles que nous impose l'Homme de la Lune. Et il est dans notre intérêt de les respecter. Cela concerne ton contact avec les enfants, précisa-t-il en voyant le visage désabusé du jeune homme.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Qu'il est trop excessif.

Nord avait prononcé ces paroles de but en blanc, désarçonnant sur le moment le jeune Gardien. L'ambiance de la pièce commençait alors à se dégrader.

- Tu veux dire que je passe trop de temps avec Jamie ? marmonna-t-il, les yeux baissés.

- Cela ne concerne pas uniquement Jamie, reprit le Père Noël. Même si tu passes la plupart de ton temps avec lui, globalement, tu passe ton temps à jouer avec tous les enfants que tu croises.

- Et alors ? C'est bien mon rôle, d'apporter la joie aux enfants à travers les jeux ! Comment veux-tu que je le fasse si je ne les approche pas ?!

- Nous ne devons pas avoir de contact avec les enfants, Jack ! Nous sommes source de rêves et d'espoir, mais nous ne demeurons rien de plus que des légendes. Le jour vient pour chacun d'entre eux de devenir adulte et pour nous de devenir de simples bons souvenirs d'enfance à leurs yeux. Si nous sommes trop imposants dans leur vie, ils ne peuvent gagner facilement en maturité. Les enfants doivent grandir, Jack. Car ils sont l'avenir de ce monde. Nous ne faisons que les accompagner dans leur croissance. C'est une règle que nous devons tous respecter, y compris toi, en tant que Gardien ! Je suis navré de te le dire comme ça…

Le Père Noël s'était interrompu un moment, comme si les paroles qu'il s'apprêtait de prononcer étaient trop lourdes. Jack avait à présent serré les dents, les sourcils froncés par l'aversion. Il avait du mal à croire ce que lui disait le vieux Gardien.

- Tu dois arrêter de voir Jamie et d'être trop en contact avec les enfants…

Le Gardien du Jeu ne put retenir sa colère. Il frappa violemment le sol de son bâton, produisant un épais verglas sur une large superficie. Nord dut reculer pour éviter que la glace vienne congeler ses jambes. Il leva le regard vers le jeune homme, pris de court par sa réaction.

- J'suis pas d'accord avec ton idéologie ! s'exclama Jack d'une voix forte. À quoi bon protéger les enfants si on ne peut même pas les fréquenter ! Ça n'a pas de sens ! Ils nous admirent ! Ils ont le droit de nous voir !

- Jack, essaie de comprendre…

- Comprendre quoi ?! C'est plutôt à toi d'essayer de me comprendre ! Pendant plus de trois cent ans, j'étais tout seul, livré à moi-même, à côtoyer les enfants sans vraiment interagir avec eux. – sa voix se fit plus tremblante – Pour toi, ils ont toujours cru au Père Noël, depuis le début ! Même s'ils ne faisaient que t'apercevoir par chance le soir de Noël, rien qu'une fois, ils t'ont toujours admiré ! Tu ne sais pas le sentiment de solitude que moi j'ai ressenti pendant tout ce temps ! Les voir me passer au travers. Ne pas être réel à leurs yeux. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fais ! Mais aujourd'hui, je suis un Gardien, et les enfants me voient ! Un vrai soulagement, tu me dirais. Mais pour moi, c'est beaucoup plus ! Un vide qui s'est creusé pendant des années en moi est maintenant comblé par leur contact ! Mais je suis encore affecté par l'isolement que j'ai enduré avant que l'on croit en moi. Les enfants, avec qui j'avais pris l'habitude de passer du temps même sans qu'ils me voient, sont les seuls à pouvoir me guérir de ses blessures quand je partage des moments de jeux avec eux. Et tu voudrais que j'arrête de les voir ?! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ?!

Jack avait prononcé ces derniers mots en hurlant. La colère le faisait presque haleter. Nord, quant à lui, avait un visage désolé. Il se doutait que cette discussion ne serait pas aisée, mais il n'avait pas prévu que cela tournerait aussi mal. Il aimerait tant essayer calmer le jeu.

- Jack…, commença-t-il

- Tu sais quoi ? le coupa sèchement Jack. J'en ai rien à battre de ces histoires de règles ! Je gère mon rôle de Gardien comme je l'entends et ni toi, ni personne ne changera mon avis là-dessus !

Le jeune Gardien s'élança alors vers le fond de l'atelier et ouvrit d'un geste sec l'une des fenêtres, laissant le vent glaciale de l'Arctique s'engouffrer dans la pièce.

- Attend ! Jack ! cria Nord en se protégeant des rafales.

Mais Jack s'était déjà envolé, tournant le dos au Gardien des Merveilles. Celui-ci accourut à la fenêtre pour le voir disparaître à l'horizon. Nord soupira de culpabilité, regrettant amèrement que leur conversation se soit tournée en dispute.

_**o*o**_

Évidemment, les humeurs de Jack avaient des répercussions sur la météo. Dominé par la colère envers Nord - mais aussi envers l'Homme de la Lune avec ses fichues règles – son passage provoquait de violentes bourrasques de vent, accompagnées d'une pluie de grêle. La tempête qu'il engendrait n'était que le reflet de ses émotions. Et elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant que le jeune Gardien ne se soit calmé. Les paroles du vieux Gardien se percutaient dans sa tête, faisant vivement croître la fureur de Jack. En conséquence, le blizzard s'intensifia considérablement. Fort heureusement, il fut vite fatigué par ces aléas climatiques qui puisaient intensément son énergie.

Son emportement lui avait fait prendre la direction de Burgess. La ville était entièrement endormie, en raison de l'heure tardive. Il jeta un coup d'œil au loin, vers la maison de Jamie, avant de détourner le regard et de suffoquer de rage. Nord avait-il vraiment conscience de ce que les enfants, et en particulier Jamie, représentaient pour lui ? Comment pouvait-il oser lui dire de ne plus les approcher de près, après tous ce qu'il avait vécu ? Le jeune Gardien ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il ne pourrait jamais jouer les invisibles et se contenter de voir les enfants de loin. Il avait besoin d'être auprès d'eux.

Après avoir filé entre les toits, Jack décida de se poser dans le parc, non loin du lac gelé. En équilibre sur une branche, il s'y assit, dos contre le tronc, les jambes étalées, tentant de s'apaiser malgré la sensation désagréable dans le creux de son ventre qu'il ressentait depuis son altercation avec le Père Noël. Il parcourut le parc du regard. Il remarqua au passage un bonhomme de neige plutôt réussi, richement décoré – sûrement celui fait par Jamie et sa bande d'amis. Puis il leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, avant de fermer les yeux et de respirer lentement. Se calmer. Il devait se calmer. Il tenta de chasser les images de la dispute de sa pensée. Le silence du parc l'y aida en quelque sorte. Jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement se fit entendre.

Jack ouvrit instantanément les yeux et sauta sur sa branche, en position accroupi. Il chercha du regard la cause de ce bruit, quand il aperçut alors une fine silhouette qui s'approchait de la clairière près du lac. Une jeune fille se dévoila, la capuche rabattue sur sa tête, empêchant Jack de voir clairement son visage. Juste quelques mèches brunes qui en sortaient étaient visibles. Le Gardien abaissa alors sa position de garde. Il fut cependant étonné de voir une humaine éveillée à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit.

La jeune fille parcourut le parc d'un pas lent, regardant tout autour d'elle. Par son sourire à peine masqué, Jack devina qu'elle contemplait le lieu. Il fallait avouer qu'avec toute la neige, la clairière et le lac avaient une allure fantastique. Il regarda la jeune fille faire le tour de l'espace. À son grand étonnement, elle se plaça ensuite au centre de la clairière et y resta immobile quelques secondes. Intrigué, Jack ne bougea pas et attendit. La jeune fille brune leva alors gracieusement les bras vers le ciel, fit une révérence, puis tourna sur elle-même. Elle enchaîna plusieurs mouvements, pivotant, tournant, sautillant d'une telle légèreté que ses pas ne faisaient aucun bruit et transparaissaient à peine sur la couche de neige. Elle embarquait dans une danse vertueuse sur la piste blanche, au milieu du calme du bosquet. Rebelle, une certaine modernité se reflétait dans quelques uns de ses pas, ne se contentant pas d'un style classique.

Jack s'était relevé sur la branche où il était posté, ne quittant pas des yeux la jeune fille. Le regard brillant, il était ébloui par un tel spectacle. Alors qu'elle exécutait sa valse, le Gardien se rendit à peine compte qu'il gambadait d'arbre en arbre en la fixant, à pas de velours pour ne pas troubler cette danse enchanteresse. Quel qu'était l'endroit où il se mettait, la scène qui s'offrait à lui était toujours aussi belle. Un sourire béat s'étira sur son visage. La jeune fille encapuchonnée combinait mouvements relâchés et pirouettes, plongée dans son imaginaire, comme seule au monde. Et Jack Frost était le spectateur de cette douce farandole qui l'ensorcelait.

Une envie soudaine. Jack ne saurait comment l'expliquer. Cette danse était si magnifique qu'elle lui animait l'envie de la rendre encore plus belle. D'un mouvement lent, il balança son bras libre devant lui. Une aura bleue l'entoura alors qu'une fine glace fragile s'échappa du bout de ses doigts avant d'être entraînée par le souffle du vent. Sous son ordre, des flocons apparurent et chutèrent délicatement depuis la sombre voûte céleste, dominée par le clair de lune. Les flocons entourèrent à présent la danseuse, procurant un tableau féerique.

La jeune fille s'arrêta subitement en remarquant que la neige s'était mise à tomber. Elle leva la tête au-dessus d'elle, Jack put à peine remarquer ses yeux noisettes briller d'émerveillement. Un petit rire radieux s'échappa de ses lèvres roses. Extasiée, elle sourit à la Lune, comme pour remercier le ciel de lui offrir ce cadeau. Jack souriait lui aussi, en voyant la réaction de la jeune fille. Celle-ci repartit dans sa danse, plus dynamique et plus svelte que jamais. Ses déplacements furent plus rapides, les balancés de ses bras plus larges, à l'équilibre sur ses pointes avant d'exécuter un sauté gracieux. Jack sautait de branche en branche, pour la suivre dans sa chorégraphie virevoltante, continuant à la saupoudrer de neige, embellissant encore plus ce moment magique.

Sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait, la jeune fille continuait à danser, plongée dans son univers. Échappé. Plié. Échappé. Plié. Croisé. Préparation et pirouette. Sa danse avec les flocons enchantait Jack, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et lui. Tout le reste était inexistant. Plus rien. Ses soucis et sa querelle avec le Père Noël se sont évanouis dans les tréfonds de son être. C'était comme si la danseuse aspirait toutes mauvaises pensées, entraînées dans les tourbillons de ses pas. Tourne, tourne, elle tournait avec légèreté et passion. Arabesques, pirouettes, battements et jetés rythmaient les déplacements de la jeune fille, et les flocons suivaient ses mouvements avec harmonie.

Jack n'aurait jamais cru être témoin d'une telle magnificence. L'éclat des étoiles s'intensifia, s'ajoutant à la lumière de la Lune pour éclairer la piste de danse. Le vent souffla une douce symphonie et fit vaciller les branches d'une cadence paisible, accompagnant le ballet des flocons dont la jeune fille était la danseuse étoile.

Le Gardien voulut que jamais cette danse ne s'arrête. Qu'elle s'éternise autant que ses yeux s'en délectaient. À son grand regret, la jeune danseuse fit un dernier saut, suivi d'un piqué, avant de s'immobiliser, gardant les bras en l'air dans une position raffinée. Elle attendit quelques secondes, sans bouger, avant de faire une révérence de fin et d'abaisser lentement les bras. Jack continuait de l'observer, comme hypnotisé. Ses formes sensuelles, sa peau lisse, ses doigts fins et délicats, son sourire éclatant. Il ne se lassait de la regarder.

Les flocons continuaient de tomber, même après l'interruption de la danse. La jeune fille se laissa tomber dans la neige, allongée sur le dos. Sa chute fit ôter la capuche de sa tête, libérant ses cheveux bruns ondulés qui s'étalèrent autour de sa tête comme une auréole. Ses yeux clairs fixaient le ciel étoilé d'un regard innocent et fasciné. Elle se releva, se mettant en position assise, attrapa de la neige dans ses mains. En la voyant faire, Jack comprit qu'elle adorait le contact de cette masse blanche, ce qui le fit davantage sourire. La jeune fille porta la neige à son visage, huma son parfum frais, puis la laissa glisser entre ses doigts. Elle était retombée amoureuse de la neige. Quant à Jack, il venait de tomber éperdument amoureux de cette jeune fille. Elle leva ensuite le regard pour observer les flocons voltiger une dernière fois, avant de saluer le paysage qui l'entourait et de disparaître dans le bosquet.

Le jeune Gardien le sentait, il se souviendra toujours de son regard étincelant.

* * *

_Voilà ! Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? :D_

_Bon, étant donné que le Bac approche, je crains que le prochain chapitre ne sorte avant le mois prochain, après les épreuves... D'ici le 21 ou 22 juin je pense. Oui je sais, c'est long ! TwT (d'ailleurs je ne devrais pas fixer de date... me connaissant, je vais sûrement sortir le chapitre en retard ! xD)_

_Quelle sadique ! Je suis douée pour foutre le feu entre les Gardiens ! xD (Je suis sortie horrible, oui !) Rassurez-vous, Jack et Nord vont bien entendu se réconcilier ;) (Sinon mon histoire est quelque peu fichue à vrai dire...)_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié le combat entre Fée et Jenny Greenteeth ! :D J'avoue être plutôt fière de l'idée des éventails ! Que voulez-vous ? J'avais besoin de lui donner des armes ! xD J'espère du moins que je suis rester fidèle à l'esprit de Rotg :)_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, un nouvel ennemi va apparaître... Ainsi que quelques petites révélations (pas du lourd, mais plutôt intéressantes :D)_

_Je vous dis à bientôt chers lecteurs ! Et n'oubliez pas : REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW ! x)_


	7. Le chant de la flûte

_Eh oui ! Me revoilà enfin ! :D Oui bon, je sais que j'ai plus d'une semaine de retard par rapport à ce que j'avais dit... Mais je vous avez prévenus ! xP Bref, il n'empêche que je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. J'avoue qu'après les épreuves du Bac, j'avais envie de souffler un peu, d'autant plus que j'arrête pas d'enchaîner des soirées depuis trois jours ! Je commence à être un peu fatiguée... xD_

_D'ailleurs, je tiens vraiment à vous remerciez pour votre soutien et vos encouragements ! Mon Bac s'est assez bien passé dans l'ensemble et je dois encore attendre jusqu'à vendredi pour connaître les résultats que je me ferais une joir de vous communiquez ! :D (si ils sont bons cependant... xD) Et aussi vous dire à tous un énorme super hypra giga merciiiiiiiiiiiii ! Pour toutes vos reviews, vos favoris et vos messages qui m'ont plus que plaisir ! Je suis extrêmement touchée à chaque fois, vous pouvez pas savoir :') Merci encore et encore !_

_Bon j'arrête mon blabla qui ne vous intéresse pas j'en suis sûre ! x) Je vous laisse enfin le septième chapitre, qui 'espère vous plaira. Ce n'est pas le meilleur chapitre, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais du mal à le rédiger... x) Je mettais plus de 5 minutes pour formuler une phrase ! Mais bon, il est enfin là !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre VII**

_Le chant de la flûte_

_**o*o**_

Devin détestait les grottes. Ce genre de cachettes était trop sombre, trop humide, trop étroite pour lui qui avait passé bien plus que des milliers d'années prisonnier dans l'ombre. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Malgré tout, cette caverne ancrée à l'intérieur d'une montagne à quelques kilomètres de Burgess lui offrait un espace tranquille et isolé où il était sûr de ne pas être découvert. Il n'aurait pas dit non pour un endroit plus aéré, mais c'était mieux que rien. La péninsule lui offrait une vue sur la ville. Sous le ciel étoilé, les lumières de Burgess brillaient d'une couleur chatoyante. Il l'observa silencieusement, les mains derrière le dos, avec un visage neutre. Quoique de l'amusement se reflétait dans son étrange regard. En contemplant Burgess, Devin se demanda alors ce que pouvaient bien faire les Gardiens à l'heure actuelle. Sans doute devaient-ils être en train de comploter un moyen de le retrouver. Avec excitation, il réfléchit à l'idée de fausser sa piste, histoire de s'amuser à les faire tourner en bourriques. Mais cela attendra. Pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur autre chose.

Il tourna le dos à Burgess et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de son nouveau lieu de résidence. La lumière avait bien du mal à pénétrer en ce lieu obscur, mais cela n'empêchait en rien la perceptibilité de Devin. Le son des stalactites qui s'égouttaient accompagnait le tintement de ses pas. Devin marcha sur le sol rocailleux et distordu jusqu'à atteindre une surface plus régulière. Il prit place dans un mur creusé par l'érosion qui faisait office d'une sorte de trône aux formes funestes et démoniaques. Installé à son aise, il exécuta un mouvement circulaire de sa main et des fines ombres vinrent jusqu'à lui, tournant et s'effilochant entre elles pour fusionner. Les nuées noires prirent alors la forme d'un petit palier droit avant de se solidifier et de prendre l'apparence d'un damier qui lévitait au devant de Devin. Sur ce damier reposaient différentes pièces sculptées noires et blanches, semblables aux pièces d'un jeu d'échec. À l'exception que si on regardait de plus près, chacune des pièces représentaient une légende particulière. Parmi les pièces blanches, on pouvait reconnaître les répliques parfaites des cinq Gardiens, qui adoptaient des positions de garde, comme prêts à attaquer. Il y avait également les représentations d'autres mythes autour d'eux, qui honnêtement étaient pour le moment inconnus de l'esprit noir. Hormis une jeune fille ailée qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien. De l'autre côté, les Gardiens et les autres légendes figurants faisaient face à des monstres et créatures diaboliques qui entouraient des esprits maléfiques d'apparence plus humaine. Étrangement, Devin ne figurait pas parmi cette tablée. Il avait un autre rôle. Il était comme le Maître du Jeu. Il contempla le jeu d'échec avec un sourire satisfait.

- On dirait que ça va enfin commencer, susurra-t-il.

Les pièces se mobilisèrent alors, prenant chacune une place précise sur l'échiquier. Les Gardiens dominaient le centre tandis qu'une pièce noire était plus au devant par rapport aux autres. Celle-ci représentait un jeune homme encapé et habillé d'un pourpoint, la tête surmontant un large chapeau typique du Moyen-âge qui lui cachait les yeux. Dans sa main droite se trouvait une longue flûte semblant sculptée dans un os. Son visage arborait un sourire effrayant.

Devin remarqua que seule une des pièces de l'échiquier n'avait pas bougé. Sa position initiale paraissait même incertaine, étant située sur deux cases de couleurs différentes. Devin s'empara alors de la pièce blanche et l'examina sur toutes ses coutures. Elle représentait une jeune fille tout ce qui avait de plus normal, faisant tâche au milieu de tous ces personnages mythiques et extraordinaires. Devin la regarda avec curiosité, le sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres fines.

- Quel rôle peux-tu bien jouer dans tout ça, Carrie ?

_**o*o**_

Un rayon de soleil se pointa sans avertissement, brouillant à l'instant la vue de Bunny qui regardait l'horizon depuis le parc. Il se frotta ses yeux de jade avant de se relever, de s'emparer d'un de ses boomerangs qu'il avait planté dans le sol enneigé, pour faire un dernier tour de la ville. Depuis plusieurs jours, il avait patrouillé autour de Burgess chaque nuit, fouillant les moindres recoins et même parfois au-delà des frontières de la ville, dans le but de repérer ne serait-ce que la moindre petite manifestation suspecte. Mais rien. Jusque-là, il n'y avait aucune trace de Devin. Il avait disparu du jour au lendemain. Après s'être enfui à l'arrivée des Gardiens lors de leur confrontation dans la forêt, il ne s'était plus montré au grand jour. Bunny refusait l'idée qu'il se soit résolu à se tenir tranquille. Devin devait être en train de trafiquer quelque chose, pendant qu'il les faisait languir. Plus le temps passait, plus les Gardiens s'inquiétaient. Même Sab s'était mis à patrouiller avec le Lapin de Pâques quand il passait par Burgess pour assurer son ébauche. Mais le nombre ne faisait pas de différence quant aux succès de leurs recherches dans les environs. Jack Frost, qui connaissait la ville comme sa poche, aurait été là, rien n'aurait vraiment avancé.

En parlant de ce givré, où était-il donc passé ? Voilà plus de six jours qu'il avait disparu lui aussi et les autres Gardiens restaient sans nouvelle de leur benjamin. Précisément depuis son altercation avec Nord. Le Père Noël leur était revenu la mine dépitée, annonçant aux autres que Jack s'était volatilisé, ayant mal reçu ce que le leader des Gardiens exigeait de lui. C'était tout de même prévisible, pensa Bunny. Demander à Jack Frost de ne plus s'approcher directement des enfants, c'était inconcevable. Ainsi, depuis ce jour, Jack était introuvable et ne daignait même pas de donner le moindre signe de vie. Bunny grommela à cette pensée. Déjà que la situation était plutôt tendue, il a fallu en plus que ce garnement se laisse aller par ses états d'âmes. Comme s'ils avaient besoin de ça en ce moment. Le Lapin de Pâques jura que la prochaine fois, s'il n'était chargé d'une quelconque responsabilité, il irait lui-même chercher Jack et non avec douceur !

Une fois son tour de garde terminé, Bunny tapota du pied et le sol s'effondra en un trou de terrier dans lequel il s'empressa de pénétrer. De vive allure, il traversa les galeries pour arriver jusqu'au Pôle Nord. Ce cher lapin frileux fut soulagé de rentrer dans la demeure chaude du Père Noël pour échapper au froid persistant de l'extérieur. Il alla retrouver le propriétaire des lieux qu'il reprit en compagnie de deux yétis, auxquels il faisait des recommandations quant à la gestion des préparatifs de Noël avant de les congédier.

- Alors ? demanda Nord à son ami, comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis plusieurs jours.

- Rien à signaler, certifie Bunny à la fois rassuré et inquiet. C'est comme s'il n'était jamais apparu.

- Devin doit préparer quelque chose… Nous devons rester prudents !

Le Marchand de Sable vint alors les rejoindre, à bord de son avion en sable, ayant terminé sa tournée de rêves quotidienne. Grâce aux symboles apparents au-dessus de sa tête, il leur attesta que tout c'était bien passé de son côté, ce qui tranquillisa au moins ses collègues.

- Et Jack ? quémanda le Père Noël, avec espoir. As-tu de ses nouvelles ?

Malheureusement, Sab lui répondit à la négative, accentuant un regard triste dans le regard habituellement joyeux de Nord. Bunny secoua la tête.

- Arrête de culpabiliser ! De toute façon, il aurait fallu lui dire un jour ou l'autre qu'il était bien trop proche des enfants. Tout ne pas se faire comme ce gamin l'exige !

- Je le sais bien Bunny, le calma le Père Noël, mais j'aurais peut-être dû le lui dire d'une autre façon. Peut-être… Lui laisser plus de temps à s'adapter de sa situation de Gardien et de profiter des enfants jusqu'à ce que la solitude qu'il a cumulée depuis des siècles s'évanouisse.

- Il en a déjà bien profité ! commenta Bunny. Tu es trop protecteur envers lui, Nord. Nous aussi nous étions au contact d'enfants avant d'être choisi par l'Homme de la Lune. Nous aussi nous avions du nous en séparer et nous en avions autant souffert. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Malgré lui et son attachement pour le jeune Gardien, Sab approuva les paroles du Lapin de Pâques. Nord fut contraint de reconnaître qu'ils avaient raison, même s'il n'appréciait guère que Jack et lui soient en froid.

C'est alors que le son d'une brise légère parcourut toute la salle centrale du château, bien percevable en dépit des cris incompréhensibles des yétis attelés à leur travail. Nord écarquilla les yeux, envahi par une espérance soudaine. Il accourut alors jusqu'à la Chambre du Globe, en compagnie de Sab et de Bunny. Au grand soulagement du Père Noël, il découvrit Jack posté sur la barrière du balcon surplombant la grande salle du palais, au-devant du Globe. Le jeune homme contemplait les lumières vives de la croyance des enfants à travers le monde, quand il remarqua la présence des trois autres Gardiens. Il se retourna vers eux puis leur adressa un doux sourire un peu gêné.

- Salut les gars, leur dit-il simplement.

Nord et Sab lui renvoyèrent son sourire, soulagés de retrouver leur petit protégé. Ils commencèrent à venir vers lui, quand Bunny les devança, l'air courroucé.

- Toi ! s'écria-t-il en se redressant juste devant Jack, le pointant d'un doigt menaçant. Je peux t'assurer que la prochaine fois que tu décides de prendre des vacances sans prévenir, je t'étriperais jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !

Jack dû reculer devant la frénésie du Lapin de Pâques, manquant de tomber du balcon. Mais il abandonna vite son air surpris pour céder à un sourire insolent.

- Oh désolé mon lapin ! Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter ! Tu t'es fait du souci pour moi ?

- Sale morveux égoïste et irresponsable ! T'as conscience qu'on est peut-être en situation critique ?! Je vais te-

- Allons allons ! interrompit Nord, en levant les bras. Cessez donc de vous disputer comme un vieux couple tous les deux.

Les deux fortes têtes se calmèrent, sans pour autant arrêter se fusiller du regard. Sab ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène, ravi de voir qu'ils n'ont pas changés. Nord s'avança auprès de Jack, qui eût du mal à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- C'est bon que tu sois revenu Jack, lui dit-il d'un ton bienveillant.

Le jeune Gardien hocha la tête avec un faible sourire.

- Désolé… j'étais occupé à enneiger tout l'hémisphère.

- Oh la bonne excuse ! ironisa Bunny. Comme si ce genre de chose te prenait six j…

Le Lapin de Pâques fut coupé par le regard sermonneur de Nord. Il abandonna ses reproches envers Jack et compris le message. Il tapota l'épaule de Sab, l'invitant à quitter la Chambre du Globe pour les laisser discuter. Une fois seuls, Jack et Nord se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Il eût un bref instant de silence, montrant que tous deux ne savaient comment aborder le sujet. Ce fut le Père Noël qui osa parler le premier.

- Jack… Je suis navré que notre dernière discussion se soit terminée sous une mauvaise entente. Je ne voulais pas que ça soit ainsi. Je sais qu'après ce que tu as vécu, tu-

- J'ai réfléchi Nord, souffla subitement Jack.

Le vieux Gardien s'interrompit, étonné. Il fut surpris par le regard sérieux de l'esprit de l'Hiver.

- C'est pour ça que je me suis éloigné pendant quelque temps après avoir fait tomber la neige sur la moitié du Globe. Je n'ai pas osé revenir avant de mettre ça au clair dans ma tête. Et j'ai pris une décision.

Le Père Noël écouta attentivement les paroles de Jack, quoique un peu déçu intérieurement. Pendant ces derniers jours, il s'était entraîné à préparer au mieux son discours pour s'expliquer, une fois le jeune homme revenu. Bien que cela semble inutile à présent, Nord était rassuré de savoir que Jack avait également raisonné de son côté. Jack s'appuya sur son bâton et prit son inspiration avant de parler.

- Et tu as raison, continua ce dernier d'une voix posée. Je suis peut-être trop présent dans la vie des enfants. Je me suis même attaché à certains d'entre eux. Mais je ne supporterais pas de les voir partir. Comme tu l'as dit, ils grandissent et finissent par vivre leur vie d'adulte, jusqu'à… mourir.

Jack ravala sa salive avec difficulté, mais le visage doux et compréhensif de Nord l'encouragea à continuer.

- Jamie… est le meilleur ami que j'ai pu avoir au cours de ma vie. Mais le jour où il ne me verra plus finira par venir. Je sais que j'en souffrirais…

Nord s'approcha de Jack et lui posa délicatement sa géante main sur l'épaule. Son sourire allégea le cœur du jeune Gardien.

- Je resterais auprès des enfants, poursuivit-il, je trouverais le moyen de leur apporter joie et jeux sans être directement impliqué dans leurs vies. Tout comme toi et les autres. Mais… progressivement. S'il te plaît Nord, laisse-moi du temps. Je te promets de m'éloigner d'eux au fur et à mesure. Mais laisse-moi juste le temps… de leur dire « au-revoir ».

Le Père Noël ne put que hocher, acceptant la requête de Jack. Il jugea que ce garçon espiègle et farceur avait bien grandi depuis qu'il était devenu un Gardien. Il pouvait toutefois lui accorder ce privilège.

- J'ai ta parole Jack, répondit Nord, tu as la mienne.

Jack releva la tête vers lui et afficha une grande expression de joie, ce qui amusa le Père Noël. Il allait le remercier, mais le vieux Gardien ne lui en laissa pas le temps et le saisit vivement par les épaules pour le soulever et lui coller une bise à chaque joue. Lorsqu'il le reposa, Jack avait l'air un peu étourdi mais se mit aussitôt à rire, vite rejoint par le Père Noël.

L'ambiance était dorénavant plus allègre dans le château et cette année, Jack avait pris l'engagement d'apporter son aide à Nord pour préparer sa tournée. Toutefois, quelques yétis refusaient de lui laisser toucher le moindre objet, connaissant son côté farceur et maladroit. Jack en profita donc pour aller charrier un peu le Lapin de Pâques, qui était resté se poser quelques temps dans le palais – en restant toujours près de la cheminée, évidemment. C'est qu'il lui avait manqué ce kangourou, il devait le reconnaître. Au grand désespoir de Bunny, le Gardien du Jeu vint vite le rejoindre et commença à l'embêter en éteignant subitement le feu de la cheminée grâce à son givre. Le lapin râla et eut bien du mal à se retenir de se jeter sur lui. Malgré les rires de l'adolescent, Bunny ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard. Il remarqua même que ses blagues n'étaient pas aussi extravagantes que d'habitude. Il semblait même… distrait, par moment. Sentant les yeux insistants du Gardien de l'Espoir posé sur lui, Jack se retourna et prit un air intrigué.

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Rien, répondit Bunny.

- Ben dis-moi, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, incita le jeune homme, le sourire en coin.

- T'as une tête d'abruti.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Jack, sans pour autant être vexé.

- Jack… Il s'est passé un truc pendant que t'étais absent ?

Le jeune Gardien ne répondit pas, ce qui interrogea plus Bunny qui arqua un sourcil. Mais il n'insista pas davantage, voyant que Jack ne se décidera pas à parler. Celui-ci lui tourna finalement le dos. Son envie de faire des farces s'était calmée instantanément. Un sentiment étrange le submergeait. Il ne saurait comment l'expliquer, cela lui faisait comme l'effet de papillons dans son estomac, comme s'il était sur un petit nuage. Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à une fenêtre et s'installa à son rebord. Appuyé contre la vitrine, il observa le paysage blanc du Pôle Nord, sans vraiment trop le regarder. Ses pensées s'étaient déjà envolées auprès de la jeune danseuse au parc de Burgess.

_**o*o**_

La grande silhouette de l'homme se posta non loin d'une maison dont les lumières étaient éteintes. Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil vers celle-ci, il amena une longue flûte à sa bouche. Ses doigts se posèrent délicatement sur les trous de l'instrument et il souffla. Une douce mélodie, une musique envoûtante résonna en écho. Un enfant répondit à son appel.

Sortant discrètement de la maison, il la suivit, les yeux étincelants, comme ensorcelé. Le musicien étira un sourire satisfait avant de reprendre sa musique, s'assurant qu'elle restait à portée des oreilles du jeune garçon. Tout en jouant son morceau, il recula en douceur, s'éloignant progressivement de la maison. Sans un mot, sans vraiment le vouloir, l'enfant se laissa guider par cette musique enchanteresse. Le son de la flûte l'encouragea à le suivre, et il ne se fit pas prier. Pieds nus, uniquement vêtu d'un pyjama, il ignora la griffure des épines des plantes sauvages qui lacéraient sa peau, les coupures provoquées par les rocailles et l'humidité qui trempait ses vêtements. Il suivait d'un rythme lent et paisible le chant de la flûte, n'ayant à peine conscience de ce qu'il faisait réellement. Le musicien semblait le conduire vers les falaises, au bord du grand large de la côte irlandaise.

Fasciné, la frappe violente du vent qui amplifiait à mesure que l'enfant continuait sa route vers le son de la flûte ne le ramenait même pas à la réalité. Pas plus le lourd fracas des vagues contre la falaise ou la grande silhouette de l'homme qu'il suivait inconsciemment. Tout cela lui importait peu, il était heureux. Un sourire ravi dessina ses petites lèvres alors que ses pas se dirigeaient toujours vers cette mélodie insolite et féérique.

L'enfant s'arrêta subitement, le bout de ses pieds venait de toucher le bord du vide. Le vent soufflait brutalement dans ses cheveux fins, mais rien ne le sortait de sa torpeur. L'océan se déchaîna de plus en plus contre les rochers, semblant réclamer enfin leur victime. L'enfant ne bougea pas, il restait immobile, attendant l'ordre de la flûte. Le musicien à son côté le toisa de ses petites pupilles noires, alors qu'un sourire fou déchira son jeune visage. Lentement, comme pour faire durer le plaisir, il posa ses lèvres sur le bec de la flûte et souffla une dernière note. Une note émouvante, une note qui chavira le cœur de l'enfant, au point qu'une larme coula soudainement le long de sa joue. Il leva le pied et l'avança devant lui. Et son poids l'entraîna dans sa chute.

Pas de cri. Pas de pleur. Juste la plainte des vagues qui dévorèrent le corps de l'enfant, pour l'engloutir dans les flots. Jamais on ne le retrouvera.

Le flûtiste regardait la scène depuis le haut de la falaise, montrant un sourire carnassier. Il se retourna finalement, exécutant un large mouvement de sa cape et s'éloigna de la rive. Alors qu'il traversait un bosquet, des silhouettes se mirent à sortir de l'ombre progressivement, la plupart difformes, et suivirent le musicien nonchalamment. Un sourire aliéné dominait le visage de ce dernier, ravi d'avoir accompli son rôle. Son devoir était terminé, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. _Les enfants de ce village ont payé_.

Telle était la tâche qu'il s'attribuait en ce monde. La punition. La sanction. Ces enfants qui ont volé, menti, trahi,… Tous des pourris. Ils devaient payer. _Ce qui est dû, doit être rendu. _Telle était sa philosophie. Ainsi, le flûtiste foulait les terres de ce monde, afin d'assurer un juste équilibre, et châtier ceux qui s'y opposaient. Particulièrement ces enfants, maudites petites vermines qui ne cessaient d'occasionner les pires bêtises. Alors, il leur faisait payer en réponse à leurs délits. _À n'importe quel prix_.

Il était le Porteur de la Justice, comme il aimait se faire appeler.

Malheureusement pour lui, ses pratiques n'étaient pas aussi bien vues par tout le monde. L'Homme de la Lune lui avait imploré de cesser ces adoptes qui devenaient bien trop excessives. Mais cela, le flûtiste l'ignora, convaincu par l'équité de ses actions. Au contraire, il semblait même se moquer de l'esprit lunaire en riant face à chacune de ses supplications.

Maintenant qu'il jugeait le comté de Clare « purifié », le flûtiste réfléchit à un nouvel endroit où il saurait pratiquer son idéologie. Sa réflexion lui fit rappeler la suggestion d'un esprit qu'il avait rencontré quelque peu. Un certain Devin Shade, si sa mémoire était bonne. Ce dernier lui avait assuré qu'une ville du nom de Burgess nécessitait d'urgence sa venue.

_**o*o**_

Jamie était accoudé au bord de la fenêtre, pensif. Voilà plusieurs jours que son Gardien préféré ne s'était plus montré. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Jamie secoua la tête. Il devait probablement être occupé par ses responsabilités en tant que protecteur et garant de l'enfance. Mais le jeune garçon ne peut s'empêcher de penser que curieusement, Jack l'évitait depuis ces derniers temps. Encore une fausse idée, se répéta-t-il pour la énième fois. Dès lors, Jamie ne cessait de rester auprès de la fenêtre à guetter la venue du Gardien.

Le rire jovial de sa petite sœur le sortit de ses cogitations et il tourna la tête juste à temps pour la voir s'effondrer par terre, après avoir tenté une pirouette plutôt ratée. Carrie accourut auprès d'elle, aussitôt.

- Ça va, Sophie ? s'exclama-t-elle, affolée.

La petite fille rigola pour toute réponse. Carrie lui caressa la tête tendrement, soulagée. Comme au bon vieux temps, depuis leur arrivée, elle et Aurel se faisaient une joie de venir garder les deux enfants, pendant que leurs parents profitaient enfin des moments entre eux deux. Jamie se réjouissait de leur présence, mais il reconnut que Jack lui manquait terriblement.

Carrie souleva Sophie pour la remettre debout et cette fois, l'assista pour effectuer sa pirouette. Jamie la regarda apprendre à sa petite sœur comment danser, et la tentative fut une réussite. Sophie en était toute contente, ce qui amusa fort Carrie.

- Tu fais de la danse ? lui demanda Jamie.

- Eh bien… J'en ai fait quelques années, répondit Carrie, surprise par sa question. Dix ans, je crois. Mais j'ai dû arrêter entre temps.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Je commençais un peu à en avoir marre, avoua la jeune fille. Tu sais, je n'avais pas fait de la danse de mon plein gré. C'était ma mère qui m'a inscrite à l'école de danse classique. Moi j'étais plus garçon manqué et je voulais apprendre le baseball.

- C'est pour ça que tu as arrêté alors ?

- Disons que… j'ai vécu des choses qui m'y ont obligé.

Jamie fronça les sourcils. Il y avait beaucoup de mystère dans les paroles de Carrie. Même si elle n'était pas réputée pour beaucoup se dévoiler, il n'y avait aucun doute pour lui qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Carrie ne remarqua pas le regard inquisiteur que le garçon lui lançait, trop occupée à retenir Sophie. Il se leva alors et partit rejoindre sa cousine en cuisine, qui s'attelait à la pâtisserie.

- Tiens, Jamie, goûte-moi ça ! s'exclama cette dernière en lui tendant une cuillère remplie de crème. J'ai pensé en utiliser pour les cupcakes.

- Dis Aurel, commença Jamie en attrapant la cuillère, toi tu étais partie pour étudier à New York ?

- Oui c'est ça ! lui certifie-t-elle.

- Mais Carrie, elle, elle est partie de Burgess avant toi, non ?

- Euh… oui, c'est vrai, fit Aurel d'une voix hésitante. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout à coup ?

- Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi elle était partie. Par simple curiosité, s'empressa d'ajouter le jeune garçon.

Le visage d'Aurel se troubla subitement. Visiblement, elle ne s'était pas attendue à être interrogée sur ce sujet qui semblait tabou. Jamie commença à regretter d'avoir été trop curieux en voyant son expression. Sa cousine jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le salon, où elle vit Carrie essayer de positionner Sophie sur les pointes. Elle fit un petit soupir avant de se tourner vers Jamie en lui souriant. Elle était agréablement surprise par son intelligence et son côté observateur. Elle se baissa à son niveau et mit une main à son épaule, plongeant son regard bleu dans celui de son cousin.

- Jamie, dit-elle d'une voix douce, tu n'es qu'un petit garçon qui ne devrait pas être mêler à certaines histoires d'adultes. Mais tu grandis et tu as le droit de savoir, parce que je sais que tu es capable de comprendre. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu gardes pour toi ce que je vais te dire.

Aurel s'interrompit pour tourner la tête vers la pièce où se trouvait sa meilleure amie, voulant s'assurer qu'elle n'entende pas leur conversation.

- Vois-tu, reprit-elle, Carrie a vécu des choses difficiles. Tu sais qu'elle a perdu son père très jeune. Mais depuis toute petite, il lui arrivait parfois de parler toute seule. Au début, on pensait qu'elle ne faisait que s'adresser à ses amis imaginaires, comme beaucoup d'enfants. Seulement, cette habitude qu'elle avait a persisté et s'est même amplifié depuis la mort de son père. Carrie affirmait qu'elle parlait à des créatures réelles, mais qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne d'autre qu'elle ne les voyait. Les gens ont commencé peu à peu à la prendre pour une folle. Même sa propre mère, qui a finit par l'envoyer à l'asile.

La révélation fut un peu brutale pour Jamie, qui commençait à comprendre la situation. Mais le doux regard d'Aurel avait suffi pour en atténuer l'effet.

- Malgré l'assistance de médecins, Carrie aurait eu du mal à guérir. Finalement, quand elle était sortie de l'asile, elle a voulu échapper à tout cela. Partir pour oublier. Maintenant, elle semble en être apaisée, mais je crains que certains souvenirs de cette période lui soient encore restés.

- Et toi ? demanda Jamie, après un court silence. Est-ce que tu as cru qu'elle était folle ?

Aurel s'attendait à ce que son cousin lui pose cette question. Elle réfléchit comment formuler sa phrase.

- En tant que meilleure amie, je n'ai pas le droit de douter de Carrie. Certes, cette histoire est très étrange, mais je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication plausible à tout cela. J'ai confiance en Carrie, je sais qu'elle dit vrai.

Jamie hocha la tête. Alors ce qu'il avait cru était bien réel. La dernière fois que Jack était venu le voir, il aurait juré que Carrie l'avait vu. Et c'était bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Carrie n'était pas folle, elle pouvait simplement voir les légendes, comme lui et les autres enfants. Il remercia Aurel pour ses explications, cette dernière lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Jamie, je n'ai pas envie que les mauvais souvenirs ressurgissent en elle, précisa-t-elle. Surtout, ne va pas embêter Carrie avec ces histoires. Je peux compter sur toi ?

- Promis ! jura Jamie.

La jeune blonde lui sourit, reconnaissante. Jamie gouta enfin la nouvelle crème qu'elle venait de préparer. À première vue, il semblait fort apprécier. Le jeune garçon alla ensuite rejoindre sa sœur et Carrie dans le salon, quand il pressentit un mouvement à l'extérieur. Il tourna vivement la tête dans la direction de la fenêtre puis s'y précipita. Il remarqua que la brise s'était intensifiait, que quelque chose de rapide perturbait le mouvement des arbres. Cela se répéta à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que Jamie crut apercevoir du coin de l'œil une silhouette bien familière, avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse. « Jack ! », pensa -t-il avec excitation.

Le garçon accourut vers l'entrée et enfila rapidement son gilet, son bonnet et ses bottes, sans répondre aux appels de Carrie. Il sortit de la maison et suivit la brise.

- Jack ! appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Mais les perturbations contre les arbres et le son du vent étaient toujours présents. Il continua à suivre la piste que lui traçaient les petites bourrasques.

- Jack ! répéta Jamie. Attend-moi !

Sans vraiment en prendre conscience, Jamie pénétra dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Les murmures de la brise cessèrent à l'instant, plongeant le garçon dans le silence morbide des bois. Malgré cela, il ne se laissa pas gagner par la peur et trouva même le courage de poursuivre sa route au cœur de la forêt. Il progressa à travers les arbres enneigés, en appelant le nom du jeune Gardien à répétition. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer et Jamie crut à une nouvelle farce de Jack, voulant jouer à cache-cache. Le garçon joua franc jeu et s'enfonça davantage dans les bois pour s'adonner aux recherches.

Sur son chemin, il atteignit une large clairière à l'aspect plutôt lugubre. Au centre de cette clairière se trouvait un trou creusé dans le sol, dont tout le contour était dépourvu de neige et entouré d'une végétation sombre et sèche. Intrigué, Jamie osa s'en approcher mais, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, avec une certaine appréhension. Il eût alors le souffle coupé quand il remarqua qu'une sorte de faible nuée noire s'élevait depuis les abysses du trou. Malgré un sentiment de peur qui commençait à s'emparer de lui, Jamie se risqua à faire quelques pas de plus, ce qui lui permit de constater que la nuée était en réalité un amas de grains de sable noir. Celui-ci serpentait autour de la cavité d'un rythme placide et menaçant. Dès qu'il le perçut, Jamie comprit alors la sensation de peur qui l'accablait. Il était paralysait, il ne pouvait plus faire aucun geste. Et cette réaction était provoquée uniquement par ces tentacules de sable qui lui léchèrent le bout de ses chaussures. Jamie ne réagit pas, plongé dans sa transe. Son cœur battait fort contre sa poitrine et il sentait son corps tremblait peu à peu.

Une main lui saisit subitement l'épaule. Jamie sursauta violemment et cria. Mais il stoppa net en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de Carrie. Celle-ci semblait essoufflée.

- Jamie, souffla-t-elle, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas, le cœur frappant encore rapidement, le visage apeuré. Carrie fronça les sourcils, inquiète par son expression.

- Pourquoi est-ce que t'es parti en trombe de la…

La jeune fille s'interrompit, alors qu'elle vit ce qu'il se produisait derrière Jamie. Celui-ci parvint peu à peu à se calmer. Voyant le faciès horrifié de Carrie, il comprit qu'elle exactement voyait les tentacules de sable noir.

-Qu'est-ce que…, commença-t-elle.

Soudain, un flot gigantesque de sable noir s'échappa du trou pour s'élever en hauteur, dans un mouvement assourdissant. Épouvantés par la scène, Jamie et Carrie observèrent alors l'énorme tas de sable se former en une main géante aux longs doigts crochus alors que leur peur les dominait considérablement au fil des secondes. Entièrement façonnée, la main se jeta aussitôt droit vers eux, cherchant à les attraper. Carrie attrapa vivement le bras de Jamie et l'emmena avec elle, courant à perdre haleine dans le but de s'éloigner le plus possible de cette chose démoniaque. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de réfléchir et laissaient leur instinct de survie prendre le dessus.

Jamie détourna légèrement le visage, apercevant la main toute proche, prête à s'emparer d'eux. « C'est la peur ! » pensa-t-il subitement, croyant comprendre, « c'est la peur qui l'a faite apparaître ! ». Sa peur et celle de Carrie nourrissaient cette chose infâme et lui permettaient de progresser. Si ce qu'il pensait était vrai, il lui suffisait de ne plus avoir peur pour que le sable noir disparaisse. Du moins, si la peur que ressentait Carrie n'était pas aussi intense que la sienne. Jamie se concentra et ferma les yeux. Il ne devait pas avoir peur. Ce n'est rien de plus que du sable, il ne lui fera pas de mal. Il pensa alors aux souvenirs des Gardiens, venant les secourir de l'emprise du Croquemitaine sur les merveilles de l'enfance. Il pensa à Jack Frost et se rappela de leurs moments de jeux. Il se souvint de la fois où il l'avait emmené dans les airs, lui donnant l'occasion de voir Burgess de haut et de toucher les nuages. Un magnifique souvenir.

En se remémorant tout cela, le cœur de Jamie s'allégea et il sentit la peur évacuer son être aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Concentré sur ses pensées, il trébucha sur une lourde racine qui le fit effondrer à terre, entraînant Carrie de sa chute. Celle-ci se retourna et vit la main ensablée sur le point de s'écrouler sur eux. Elle tenta de reculer en poussant les pieds sur le sol enneigé, sans la quitter des yeux. Croyant à la fin, elle se cacha les yeux de ses mains.

Mais Jamie n'avait plus peur. Face à la main géante, il tendit la main et ferma les yeux, espérant aussi fort qu'il put. Le bout des doigts crochues l'avait à peine frôlé qu'il se transforma en sable d'or. Le reste de la main se retira rapidement de sa portée, se tordant de douleur, avant de s'atténuer et de rentrer à nouveau dans les tréfonds du trou central. Le silence s'imposa brutalement dans la clairière, comme si de rien n'était. Carrie libéra alors lentement son regard de ses mains et fut subjuguée de ne plus rien découvrir devant elle. À son côté, Jamie regardait sa main, à la fois abasourdi et souriant.

- Mais… balbutia Carrie. C'était quoi… cette chose ?

- C'est sûrement Pitch Black ! s'exclama Jamie.

- Hein ? Quoi ? prononça-t-elle, encore paniquée par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

- Le Croquemitaine ! Tu sais, l'esprit qui se cache sous nos lits et nous fait faire des cauchemars. Je suis sûr que c'est lui, expliqua le garçon comme si c'était une évidence.

Carrie observa Jamie, sans comprendre. Elle secoua la tête.

- Ne dis pas de sottises, Jamie… soupira-t-elle. Il doit y avoir une explication logique à ça…

- Non, je t'assure qu'il existe ! affirma Jamie, voulant à tout prix convaincre la jeune fille. Tout comme les autres légendes. Tu as bien vu toi-même que ce n'était pas normal ! Je me souviens, le sable noir, c'était bien Pitch. Il faut prévenir Jack et les Gardiens d'urgence !

- Jack ?

- Jack Frost, le garçon qui jouait avec moi et Sophie l'autre jour. Tu te souviens ? C'est un des Gardiens qui protègent tous les enfants du monde entier. Les cheveux blancs, un pull bleu. Tu l'as même vu s'envoler après qu'on soit rentré.

Jamie crut un moment voir Carrie tressaillir. Elle baissa les yeux. Son regard devint neutre et vide, alors qu'elle prononça d'une petite voix :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Cette phrase lui était si absurde qu'elle fit lever le jeune garçon du sol, qui se posta juste en face de Carrie, les poings serrés.

- C'est pas vrai ! Je sais que tu l'as vu ! s'indigna Jamie. Tu l'avais bien suivi du regard. Pourquoi tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as rien vu ? Tu peux voir les légendes, Carrie ! Tu peux les voir depuis toute petite et aujourd'hui encore tu les voies !

Son emportement le lui en fit dire trop. Jamie plaqua alors sa main contre sa bouche, se rendant compte de la gaffe qu'il venait de faire. Sa cousine lui avait fait promettre de ne pas mentionner le passé devant Carrie, mais pris dans son élan, il cela lui avait échappé. Carrie n'avait pas levé la tête, elle resta immobile pendant quelques temps, mais l'expression de son visage faisait comprendre que les souvenirs de son dur passé refaisaient surface. Jamie était désemparé, ne savait pas quoi faire pour se rattraper.

-Je… Pardon, Carrie…

La jeune fille secoua doucement la tête, en fermant les yeux. Un bref petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres pour disparaître aussitôt. Elle leva enfin le regard vers Jamie.

-Ne… ne me parle plus de ces histoires, s'il te plaît, lui demanda-t-elle.

Jamie ne put que consentir à sa requête, gêné de l'avoir mise dans cet état. Il aimait beaucoup Carrie, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Le garçon renonça alors à lui faire cracher le morceau. Il tendit sa main à la jeune fille, pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, celle-ci retira la neige qui trempait son pantalon, avant de tourner les yeux vers le centre de la clairière.

- Il vaut mieux que n'approche plus cet endroit Jamie, conseilla-t-elle d'une voix un peu effrayée.

Jamie approuva et prit sa main dans la sienne. Tout deux rentrèrent ensuite vers la maison du garçon, se promettant de garder pour eux ce dont ils venaient d'être témoins.

_**o*o**_

Jack Frost s'en voulut énormément d'avoir filé comme un voleur et de ne pas avoir répondu aux appels de Jamie quand celui-ci le poursuivait. Le garçon aurait cru sans doute à une partie de cache-cache, mais la réalité était que le Gardien le fuyait vraiment. Après plusieurs jours d'absence, il mourait d'envie de le revoir. Mais sa discussion avec Nord refaisait surface dès qu'il y pensait. Jack avait alors songé à s'exercer à cette tâche, tentant de rester le moins en contact possible avec les enfants. Par conséquent, Jamie était dans le lot. Alors le jeune Gardien essayait de prendre l'habitude de veiller de loin sur son ami sans lui faire remarquer sa présence. Et cela se montra bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Jack avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir, à contrecœur, de se jeter sur Jamie et de le serrer dans ses bras pour lui prouver qu'il était bien là. Mais surtout parce que le fait d'être aux côtés du garçon l'envahissait de bonheur. Et malheureusement, il devait s'en éloigner.

Nord lui avait certes permit de ne pas quitter les enfants dans l'immédiat, de prendre le temps de les laisser. Mais Jack avait bêtement pensé que plus tôt l'habitude serait prise, moins cela serait douloureux. Aussi, il craignait de céder facilement à la tentation s'il passait encore du temps à jouer auprès des enfants. Ainsi, Jack s'était imposé la règle de ne plus approcher d'eux le plus tôt possible. Et ce, en dépit de son cœur déchiré.

Les appels de Jamie étaient si insistants alors que Jack continuait à s'éloigner de lui. Il eut failli faire demi-tour un moment donné pour le retrouver, mais s'interrompit dans son élan et reprit chemin en pénétrant dans la forêt. Finalement, la voix de Jamie n'était plus perceptible, et Jack se posa sur une branche, croyant l'avoir semé. Il se répudiait lui-même, jugeant que ses actes n'étaient pas dignes de celles d'un ami. Mais la voix de la raison, comme il s'était mis à l'appeler, finissait par prendre le dessus.

Le Gardien sursauta alors quand il entendit des cris s'élever au loin et faire écho à travers les sapins. Jack sauta de sa branche et s'envola rapidement dans la direction où ils semblaient provenir. Son cœur accéléra le rythme quand il cru reconnaître le cri de Jamie. Il tenta de se hâter, mais son vol semblait durer bien trop longtemps. Il s'affola davantage lorsqu'il prit conscience que les voix venaient de la clairière où se trouvait le repaire de Pitch. Il atterrit prestement avant de continuer sa course à pied. Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin le lieu maudit… Rien.

Il n'y avait rien de suspect. Si ce n'est que de la neige semblait avoir été violemment remuée sur une large superficie autour du trou de la tanière du Croquemitaine. Jack sentit ses épaules s'affaisser lourdement suite au soulagement. En levant le regard plus loin, il aperçut Jamie aux côtés d'une fille qui lui tournait le dos, aussi il ne put distinguer nettement son visage, tous deux à terre. Jack prit alors conscience qu'il était bien en évidence et s'empressa de se cacher parmi les branches touffues des sapins. Toutefois, il était curieux et voulait à tout prix savoir ce qu'il s'était produit, quelle était la raison de leurs cris quelques minutes plus tôt. Il s'approcha discrètement, filant entre les bras touffus d'épines, pour que leur conversation soit enfin à sa portée.

- Je t'assure qu'il existe ! leva la voix du garçon.

Jack se stoppa sec, restant bien dissimulé dans les arbres, et tendit l'oreille.

- Tu as bien vu toi-même que ce n'était pas normal ! C'était bien Pitch, continua Jamie, il faut prévenir Jack et les autres Gardiens d'urgence !

Jack sursauta, il se doutait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Au moins, l'enfant et la jeune fille ne semblaient pas être blessés, auquel cas ce serait une excuse pour lui d'intervenir. Il médita les paroles de Jamie. Pitch… de retour ? Jack soupira d'angoisse. Non, pas maintenant.

Avant qu'il ne s'envole pour vite en faire part à ses amis Gardiens, une nouvelle phrase de Jamie attira son attention.

- Jack Frost, tu l'as même vu s'envoler après qu'on soit rentré.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…, souffla si bas la jeune fille, que Jack eût du mal à l'entendre.

- C'est pas vrai ! Je sais que tu l'as vu ! s'emporta Jamie. Tu peux voir les légendes, Carrie !

Encore une fois, Jack fut retourné par les mots du garçon. Cette fille l'aurait vu… C'était impossible, elle avait dépassé depuis longtemps l'âge où l'innocence prédominait chaque être. Le jeune Gardien se risqua un jeter un petit coup d'œil. Sa réflexion avait était trop longue, car il vit déjà Jamie et la jeune fille partir et sortir de la forêt. En la voyant de dos, Jack se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas déjà vu quelque part.

Voilà des découvertes pour le moins inquiétantes et intéressantes. Une potentielle réapparition de Pitch et une fille majeure qui serait capable de le voir. Jack en voulut avoir le cœur net. Plutôt que de filer droit au Pôle, il se dirigea vers la maison de Jamie. Au diable les règles pour cette fois !

En arrivant à proximité, il vit de la lumière à l'intérieur de la maison. La nuit tombait rapidement dans cette région en période d'hiver. Jack se précipita à la baie vitrée et colla son visage contre la vitrine, du givre apparaissant dessus au niveau de ses doigts. Mais il n'aperçut que Sophie en train de jouer à la poupée, tant absorbée par ses jeux qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'esprit. Jack fit alors le tour de la maison, s'arrêtant aux fenêtres de la chambre de Sophie ou de Jamie, dans l'espoir de retrouver ce dernier. Sans succès. Le Gardien se demanda où avait-il bien pu passer. Peut-être n'était-il pas encore rentré ? Pourtant, Jamie et la jeune fille – Carrie, si il avait bien entendu – étaient partis bien devant lui. Jack pensa alors à une dernière idée. Une idée… un peu stupide, il devait avouer. Il se plaça au seuil de la porte d'entrée et, après un court moment d'hésitation, sonna. Au pire, si un adulte ouvrait, il croira à une farce d'un garnement qui aimait sonner aux portes.

Il attendit quelques secondes jusqu'à entendre des pas de l'autre côté de la porte et le verrou tourner. Jack sursauta en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Jamie. C'était Carrie qui venait d'ouvrir. Et à ce moment-là, le jeune Gardien fut chamboulé par deux choses. La première était que cette fille le voyait, juste en face d'elle, les yeux écarquillés. La seconde était son regard noisette et étincelant qu'il reconnut instantanément. Cette fille était celle qui l'autre jour avait dansé sous les flocons.

* * *

_Alors mes chers, qu'en dîtes-vous ? :D_

_Je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, si ce n'est quelques petites révélations et l'apparition d'un autre ennemi. Mais j'espère néanmoins que vous l'aurez appréciez ! :D Notamment le petit avant-goût du nouvel antagoniste, auquel vous en apprendrez davantage dans les prochains chapitres ;D D'ailleurs, je pense que certains d'entre vous l'auront reconnu... Par rapport au retour de Pitch, j'avoue que je l'ai décidé au dernier moment. Autant vous prévenir qu'il aura un rôle plutôt secondaire dans l'histoire._

_Merci d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :) A la prochaine !_

_PS : Pour ceux qui lisent également ma fiction crossover Rotg/Alice, rassurez-vous ! J'essaierai de sortir le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible ! ;)_


	8. Un don

_Salutation à vous tous ! J'espère que vous profitez bien des vacances ! :D Moi c'est le cas, peut-être même un peu trop... x) Je joue vraiment la grosse flemmarde ces derniers temps, d'où le retard de ce chapitre. Bon d'accord... je l'avoue j'ai passé mon temps à relier les liens avec ma Ps3 ! Voilà vous êtes contents ?! x)_

_Bref, dans ce chapitre, vous allez enfin découvrir l'identité du joueur de flûte du précédent chapitre :) J'espère qu'il vous satisfera ! _

_Je tiens à dire à ceux qui lisent également mon autre fiction que je suis désolée du retard pour le prochain chapitre, mais que je tenterais de le publier au plus vite ! J'ai déjà le squelette, il ne me manque plus que les détails pour finir de rédiger ;)_

_Sur ce; je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre VIII**

_Un don_

**_o*o_**

Jack resta sans voix. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Il ne savait que dire. Il restait là, au seuil de la porte à regarder le fin visage de cette jeune fille qui l'avait charmé juste en quelques pas de danse au milieu des flocons. Sans en être réellement conscient, un sourire béat étirait ses lèvres, tandis que ses yeux reflétaient comme de l'émerveillement. De près, comme de loin, cette fille le captivait, involontairement pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Maintenant qu'elle était en face d'elle, le jeune Gardien prenait le temps de distinguer le moindre relief de ses traits. Sa peau lisse, ses joues rosée, ses lèvres pulpeuses… La jeune fille l'envoûtait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il la contemplait. Ce qui troublait néanmoins Jack fut son regard noisette et pétillant perdre subitement de ses étincelles à l'instant même où elle l'avait vu, laissant place à une crainte qui devenait presque vive.

Il vit du coin de l'œil sa main accrochée à la poignée de la porte trembloter légèrement. Sa respiration s'intensifia, il sentit son souffle contre son visage. Jack devina qu'elle était apeurée. Par sa présence. Elle ne cria pas, mais sa réaction faisait clairement comprendre sa frayeur. Elle aussi l'avait reconnu. La sensation de légèreté au creux de l'estomac de Jack s'évanouit alors pour laisser place à de la gêne. Il voulut la rassurer, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui faire du mal. Il amorça une petite approche en tendant un peu le bras vers elle. Carrie sursauta, suffocant un gémissement.

-Ne… ne t'en fais pas, commença-t-il d'une voix douce. Je ne-

Et la porte se ferma brutalement juste sous son nez.

_**o*o**_

Bunny ne pouvait plus se contenir. Ses rires résonnaient à travers toutes les pièces, même cachées, du palais du Père Noël. Bien que cela ne perturbait en aucun cas l'activité des yétis, les éclats du Lapin de Pâques se firent encore plus intensifs chaque minute. Dans la Chambre du Globe, il se tenait les côtes tellement il en avait mal de rire. Bunny n'avait pas l'habitude de faire preuve d'autant d'hilarité, ce qui avait vivement surpris ses congénères, tous réunis avec lui. Excepté Jack, qui le toisait avec un regard pleinement vexé et presque enragé, sa peau blafarde mettant bien en évidence son nez rougi par le coup qu'il s'est mangé quelque peu. La Fée des Dents, toujours au bon soin, avait insisté pour lui coller un pansement au-dessus, ce qui provoqua des larmes aux yeux de Bunny.

- Hahaha ! Jack Frost… Se prendre une porte en pleine face !

Il repartit de plus belle. Jack se froissa encore plus et ne pouvait plus supporter ces rires. Il se retint avec grande difficulté de réfrigérer Bunny, l'œil sévère de Nord le lui contraignant. Sab, quant à lui, ne sut trop comment réagir. Il aurait bien voulu se joindre au Lapin de Pâques, mais son attachement envers le benjamin et l'énervement de ce dernier le laissa neutre. Il tenta toutefois de dissimuler ses rires silencieux du regard des autres. Au bout d'un moment, Bunny consentit à se calmer un peu et s'essaya les larmes de ses yeux.

- Franchement, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pas donné pour voir ça ! commenta-t-il entre deux rires.

- Encore un commentaire de ce genre et je peux t'assurer qu'il y aura du civet de lapin pour ce soir ! s'emporta Jack, le foudroya du regard.

- Oh mon pauvre petit !

- Bon ça suffit ! intervint alors le Père Noël en levant les bras. Maintenant que la rigolade est terminée, revenons sérieusement au cœur du sujet. Jack, tu veux dire que Pitch est de retour ?!

Le jeune Gardien se déraidit quelque peu en tournant le regard vers Nord.

- J'en suis pas sûr, dit-il en évitant de se toucher le nez qui lui faisait atrocement mal. Je suppose juste qu'il aurait attaqué Jamie et Carrie quand ils étaient à proximité, en entendant leur discussion.

- Il les a attaqués ?! s'affola la Fée des Dents, en plaquant ses mains délicates sur son visage.

- Ils sont sauvés, rassure-toi, répondit Jack avec un sourire consolant.

- Mais ça ne fait que quelques mois qu'on l'a renvoyé dans sa tanière moisie ! s'exclama à son tour Bunny. Il n'aurait pas dû bouger avant au moins plusieurs années dans le pire des cas !

Sab, qui avait tourné la tête entre ses amis Gardiens enchainant les dialogues avec rapidité, ne fut pas mécontent qu'un petit silence s'impose pour reposer sa nuque qui allait finir tordue à force de pivoter. Il se frotta l'arrière du cou, avant de se faire dominant en lévitant vers Nord et fit apparaître quelques symboles en or au dessus de lui. Les dessins représentaient la silhouette d'un enfant – Jack ne mit pas plus de deux secondes pour reconnaître Jamie – et à son côté un globe tournant dont plusieurs points brillaient, comme le Globe Géant. Nord hocha la tête.

- Tu penses que le fait que Jamie se soit approché de l'antre de Pitch, sa croyance envers nous l'aurait réveillé ?

Le Marchand de Sable répondit à la positive, fort ravi d'avoir été compris.

- Ça se tient, avoua Bunny. Sauf que Jamie n'est qu'un enfant parmi des millions. Sa lumière seule n'aurait pas suffi pour que Pitch récupère un peu en puissance…

- Jamie n'était pas seul à ce moment-là, rappela vivement Jack.

Les autres Gardiens se tournèrent alors vers lui, comme un seul homme.

- Ah oui ! fit le Lapin de Pâques avec un sourire en coin, en pointant son doigt vers le nez rougi du jeune homme.

Le jeune Gardien grinça des dents. La main de Fée sur son épaule lui dissuada de s'emporter davantage, tandis que Sab et Nord furent troublés par ses dernières paroles. Le Marchand de Sable fit apparaître à nouveau la silhouette en or de Jamie au-dessus de sa tête, suivi d'un signe égal et à son côté la forme d'une jeune fille qui devait sans doute désigner Carrie, puis termina par un point d'interrogation. Jack haussa un sourcil perplexe, ne comprenant pas l'allusion du petit homme.

- Ce que veut sans doute dire Sab, expliqua le vieux Gardien, c'est que tu sous-entendrais que cette Carrie aurait influencé l'attaque de Pitch ?

Sab hocha la tête pour confirmer ce qu'il tentait de dire. Jack semblait comprendre maintenant. La présence de Carrie en plus de celle de Jamie aurait peut-être attiré le sable noir hors de l'antre du Croquemitaine. Pour une raison inexpliquée.

- Alors… continua Nord, il y aurait quelque chose en elle qui…

Il n'eût pas besoin de terminer sa phrase pour que les autres présents de la pièce comprennent son équivoque.

- Jack, s'enquit Fée après un court silence, es-tu bien sûr que cette jeune fille t'ait vraiment vu ?

- Évidemment qu'elle m'a vu ! Comment crois-tu que j'ai pu me faire ça ! s'exclama l'interpellé en désignant son visage.

Il tourna le regard vers Bunny qui paraissait être à deux doigts de s'esclaffer à nouveau. Ce dernier serra les lèvres non sans mal pour se retenir.

- Mais c'est impossible… souffla Nord, songeur. Elle a déjà bien passé l'âge de croire en nous.

- J'ai entendu sa conversation avec Jamie, reprit Jack. Apparemment elle peut nous voir depuis toute petite et interagir avec nous.

- Comment cela se fait-il ? s'étonna Fée.

- Elle est peut-être attardée dans sa tête, préjugea Bunny.

- Non, le contredit le Père Noël. Même si c'était le cas, elle doit avoir perdu naturellement l'innocence et l'imagination qui caractérisent les enfants.

- Dans ce cas, comment peux-tu expliquer que cette mortelle peut voir l'énergumène qui nous sert de congélateur.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le congélateur !

- Qu'il est vide peut-être ?

- Stop ! Arrêtez vous deux, somma la voix de Fée. Laissez un peu vos disputes de côté !

Bunny et Jack se toisèrent furieusement avec insistance, avant de se détourner l'un de l'autre et de croiser les bras. Le Père Noël soupira devant le comportement des deux fortes têtes.

- Bon, reprit Bunny, admettons qu'elle peut nous voir, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Nord écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus enfantins, semblant presque outré par la remarque du lapin de Pâques.

- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que ça change ?! Te rends-tu compte qu'elle serait la première adulte à voir les légendes depuis plusieurs siècles ! De plus, si cette fille aurait vraiment influencé le réveil de Pitch, elle doit être spéciale...

- Devin… murmura alors Jack.

Il revit avec précision le sourire hautain de l'esprit, la nuit de leur confrontation.

_Les enfants ? Comme si ces petites choses frêles et insignifiantes m'intéressaient ! soupira-t-il d'ennui. Néanmoins, la fille brune soutire fortement mon attention…_

- Il… veut Carrie…, finit-il par dire pour répondre aux regards interrogateurs des autres Gardiens.

La Fée des Dents frémit à l'idée qu'un esprit ait l'intention de faire du mal à une humaine, tandis que Bunny et Nord froncèrent les sourcils.

- Alors, fit le Lapin de Pâques en fixant Jack, elle serait vraiment spéciale…

- Je te l'ai dit, signala le jeune homme, je n'étais pas là quand ça s'est passé.

- Mais ça pourrait expliquer comment Pitch ait pu revenir, jugea Fée d'une voix inquiète.

- Inutile de s'affoler ! s'exclama Bunny. Il n'est pas encore _revenu_, il s'est juste un peu manifesté et encore, nous n'en sommes pas sûrs puisque nous n'avons rien vu.

- Il vaudrait mieux être prudent vis-à-vis de ça, insista la Gardienne.

- Le seul moyen de s'en assurer, souffla Nord en caressant sa barbe, se serait d'interroger l'un des deux témoins à l'attaque de Pitch.

Le regard des autres était rivé sur le Gardien des Merveilles. Ils méditèrent ses paroles, craignant d'avoir mal compris. Quel que fut l'aboutissement de leur réflexion, il était clair que le « témoin » que qualifier le Père Noël n'était en aucun cas un petit garçon. Bunny allait répliquer, quand un mouvement sur le Globe géant attira l'attention de tous les Gardiens. Ils affichèrent un air épouvanté lorsqu'ils prirent conscience qu'un nombre important de lumières de part et d'autre du globe terrestre venaient de disparaître.

_**o*o**_

- C'est pas croyable !

Le père de Jamie reposa brusquement sa tasse de café sur la table, visiblement troublé par ce qu'il venait de lire dans le journal qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Son exclamation fit lever la tête de sa femme et de Jamie de leur assiette remplie d'œufs brouillés. Sophie continuait à s'amuser avec un lapin en peluche, sans se soucier de son entourage.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'interrogea Mrs Bennett.

- Écoute-moi ça, lui somma son époux. Plus de soixante enfants sont portés disparus dans le comté de Clare. Apparemment, cela se serait produit dans la nuit. Et ce n'est pas tout ! Ce genre d'évènement s'est aussi réalisé dans d'autres pays : Russie, Brésil, Birmanie, Chine,… Des centaines d'enfants à travers le monde se sont volatilisés ! Quelques uns en Inde ont été retrouvés noyés dans le Gange.

Un bruyant raclement de gorge interrompit la lecture de Mr Bennett, alors qu'il leva le regard pour découvrir sa femme le fixer de ses yeux furibonds. Elle désigna du coin de l'œil leur fils Jamie qui regardait intensément son père. Le jeune garçon avait la bouche entrouverte et les yeux arrondis, suite au choc de la nouvelle. Les gestes de son père furent plus hésitants lorsqu'il prit compte que ce genre de discours n'était pas des plus appropriés devant un enfant. Il referma prestement son journal pour le reposer et reprit sa tasse en main pour boire une gorgée. Mrs Bennett se tourna vers son fils, à son côté, et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

- Ne t'en fais pas Jamie, lui dit-elle d'un ton rassurant, ce ne sont que des histoires pour que les journaux aient quelque chose à dire.

Jamie ne put que hocher la tête suite à ses paroles. Il ne fut pour le moins pas autant convaincu. Mais il se garda d'en faire part à sa mère. Après avoir terminé son jus d'orange, il demanda l'autorisation de sortir de table.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça sa mère. Tu n'as qu'à jouer dans le salon avec Sophie en attendant l'arrivée d'Aurel.

- Carrie ne viendra pas ? quémanda Jamie, étonné.

- Elle est retenue. Je crois qu'elle va faire une visite chez le docteur. Elle ne se sent pas très bien ces derniers temps, d'après ce que m'a dit Aurel.

Le garçon n'en demanda pas plus et partit dans le séjour avec Sophie. Il se doutait que l'absence de Carrie était due aux derniers évènements. La jeune fille n'avait plus osé lui parler depuis ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt. Même si Jamie ignorait très précisément ce qu'elle avait vécu dans le passé, il supposait que les mauvais souvenirs refaisaient surface en elle. Il craignait que Carrie soit fâchée contre lui. Il rejeta la faute sur lui, il n'avait pas su tenir la promesse qu'il avait faîte à sa cousine, peu avant l'évènement. Jamie espérait qu'elle ne sera pas trop déçue de lui quand elle arrivera.

Ses pensées divaguèrent ensuite vers les nouvelles du journal qu'avait énoncé son père. Des centaines d'enfants volatilisés ? C'était peine croyable ! Il songea aux Gardiens. Leurs forces et leurs pouvoirs se puisaient de la croyance des enfants. Que leur arriverait-il s'ils venaient à disparaître ? Attristé de n'avoir plus aucune nouvelle de Jack depuis plusieurs jours, il espérait toutefois fort que les Gardiens trouveront une solution à ce problème. Ils sauront y faire face. Après tout, ils ont bien déjà réussi à vaincre le Croquemitaine en personne !

_**o*o**_

- C'est vraiment indispensable ?

James O'Clock ne supportait pas qu'on l'oblige à jouer les pigeons voyageurs. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Ses pouvoirs n'avaient pour fonction que de modeler et déformer les lieux, ou de relativiser le temps. Or, cela lui était strictement réglementé par l'Homme de la Lune, au risque de provoquer de graves conséquences.

- Plus que tu ne puisses le croire, lui certifia Luer. J'ai besoin que tu retrouves les tiens. Les temps qui suivront risquent fort de s'affermir et il faut que tu les réunisses pour s'assurer qu'ils ne se dispersent pas.

- Vous savez bien que je n'ai aucun contact avec eux, répondit sèchement Luer, les aiguilles de son œil gauche tournant à vive allure. Je préfère nettement être maudit de malchance par le Leprechaun ou rendre visite à Satan plutôt que côtoyer ces individus !

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune Samhriek, ayant adopté actuellement l'apparence d'un centaure à la robe alezane, positionné en arrière par rapport au représentant de l'Homme de la Lune. Sa chevelure brune était plus longue, une barbiche pointait son menton et des muscles saillaient son torse devenu plus large. La seule caractéristique qu'il conservait toujours malgré ses différentes métamorphoses était ses yeux entièrement jaunes pourvus d'une petite pupille noire. C'était uniquement à ce trait que l'on pouvait éventuellement reconnaître un polymorphe. Sinon, ils n'ont tout simplement pas de visage propre. En entendant les plaintes de l'esprit du Temps et de l'Espace, il ne peut s'empêcher de rétorquer :

- Sois prudent, James ! Tes paroles risquent d'être prises trop au sérieux.

L'interpellé ignora sa remarque et se retourna vers Luer qui avait conservé son regard impassible.

- Je t'en prie, James, lui somma Luer sans pour autant être sévère. Il en va de nôtre intérêt à tous.

James décroisa ses bras mécanique et soupira d'ennui.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous comptez faire avec les esprits de l'espace-temps. M'enfin si vous insistez, mais je ne vous garantis rien !

Le représentant de l'Homme de la Lune lui afficha alors un sourire satisfait que James ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Son regard semblait amusé. Luer était-il en train de se moquer de lui ?

- Allez va ! fit ce dernier. Tu as une livraison à faire, il me semble.

Il désigna en conservant son sourire l'énorme sac qui s'affalait an sol aux pieds métalliques de James. Il était en effet plein à raz bord de boules à neige. L'esprit grommela, se rappelant de la requête du Père Noël. Il saisit le sac et créa à la seconde un vortex lumineux et multicolore dans lequel il s'empressa de pénétrer, ne voulant guère rester plus longtemps dans cet endroit.

L'antichambre du Temple de la Lune retrouva son calme. Les vortex spatiotemporels pouvaient provoquer un de ces boucans lorsque l'un deux étaient ouverts. Néanmoins, ce calme était loin d'être apaisant, comme le lieu en avait l'habitude. L'ambiance était plutôt froide et pesante. Luer se mobilisa pour s'approcher du bassin au centre de la salle, encore remplie du liquide autrefois cristallin et opalescente, devenue noirâtre et épais après la visite de Devin. L'eau sombre suintait lugubrement, laissant transparaître des ombres démoniaques à travers chaque mouvement, des miasmes survolant la surface, prêts à contaminer le premier qui oserait y pénétrer. Les auras noires semblaient lécher les rebords, comme pour inciter le représentant de l'Homme de la Lune de venir les rejoindre.

Luer était maintenant à la bordure du bassin. Il leva la tête vers le plafond ouvert, donnant lieu à la nuit étoilé où trônait l'astre de la Lune de tout son éclat. Si magnifique. Si silencieuse. Après un temps de réflexion, le regard décidé, il ôta ses sandales et sa ceinture en argent. Son fidèle Samhriek sursauta.

- Maître, vous n'y pensez pas ?! s'écria-t-il d'une voix paniquée.

- Sois tranquille. Ce n'est qu'une tentative, tout ce passera pour le mieux.

La voix de Luer était sereine mais le polymorphe aurait juré avoir perçu un ton d'appréhension, malgré l'assurance de son maître.

- Vous savez que c'est un trop gros risque ! Ces miasmes pourraient vous consumer jusqu'à la moelle !

- Je n'ai d'autre choix, Samhriek, fit-il tout simplement. Si l'Homme de la Lune refuse de me parler… alors, je vais le lui obliger.

Il lui offrit un sourire malicieux, qui sur le moment tranquillisa le polymorphe. Celui-ci recula alors de Luer, ses sabots de centaure répercutant bruyamment contre le sol en marbre. Une fois bien à l'écart, il fixa intensément son maître, surveillant et prêt à intervenir.

Le représentant de l'Homme de la Lune se retourna vers le bassin, laissant son visage illuminé par la lueur argentée de la Lune. Finalement, il retira entièrement sa fine tunique, qu'il laissa tomber au sol. La Lune émit un instant un vif éclat, comme une alerte. Mais Luer fit comme s'il n'y prenait aucune attention. Dénudé, portant uniquement son talisman en pierre de lune en forme de croissant autour du cou, il plongea un pied dans l'eau noire. À cet instant, l'aura sombre de l'eau semblait remonter le long de sa jambe. Luer crut que les miasmes étaient en train de dévorer son membre par petit rongements. Cette douloureuse sensation lui fit serrer les dents d'une force qu'il lui était inconnue. Mais il ne se résigna pas à se dégager, au contraire il pénétra l'autre jambe dans le bassin. Les ombres filant entre les ondulations de l'eau s'extasiaient. Elles se dirigèrent d'une allure lente mais menaçante vers le corps de Luer à moitié submergé. Ce dernier tentant de les ignorer, malgré la souffrance qu'il ressentait de leur toucher. Le cœur battant dans la poitrine, il savait que les miasmes étaient en train de le savourer avec délice. Il grimaça, mais trouva la force de continuer à s'avancer dans l'épais fluide, jusqu'à atteindre le centre même du bassin.

La lumière de la Lune s'était ternie, comme angoissée pour l'état de son représentant. Luer leva le visage vers elle, les moindres traits baignant dans son éclat. Il ferma alors les yeux et attendit.

Les ombres étendirent à mesure leur bras autour du ventre et du dos de Luer, pour remonter peu à peu jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elles le serrèrent, l'étranglèrent, et le rongèrent. Luer grimaça sous la douleur de leurs morsures, mais il retint ses cris qui lui brûlaient la gorge. Il sentit les filaments noirs arriver jusqu'à sa nuque, faisant hérisser ses cheveux. Samhriek commençait à angoisser. Si Luer ne réagissait pas, il finirait par être entièrement anéanti par l'aura ténébreuse. Mais la voix de son maître lui ordonna de ne pas intervenir. Il ne restait plus que son visage à ne pas avoir été enveloppé par les ombres. Au fil du temps, sous cette enveloppe visqueuse , Luer se sentit mourir à petit feu. Bientôt, il allait succomber.

La Lune, furieuse et affolée, brilla subitement de mille feux. Sa lueur forma un cône de lumière qui entourait intégralement le corps de Luer. L'éclat était tel que Samhriek dut se couvrir les yeux. Lorsque le représentant de l'Homme de la Lune fut illuminé, les ombres qui le sinuaient se figèrent, puis tremblèrent. Des plaintes semblaient s'émanaient depuis leur forme ténébreuse comme endolorie par la lumière soudaine. L'aura d'argent qui se créa dans le cône de lumière se mêla à l'aura noire du bassin. À son contact, l'eau devint moins opaque et se clarifia. Les miasmes semblaient chassés par cette lumière purificatrice. Les ombres qui consumaient la silhouette du représentant s'affaiblirent à leur tour. Lentement, elles s'évanouirent en poussant des gémissements stridents à glacer le sang.

Luer lâcha une forte expiration, libéré enfin. Lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, l'eau claire du bassin le caressait paisiblement, aussi étincelante qu'auparavant. Son talisman brilla sous le rayon lunaire. Samhriek osa se rapprocher, soulagé de retrouver son maître indemne. Rassuré, Luer leva à nouveau la tête vers l'astre et sourit en guise de remerciement. La Lune semblait désolée.

- Je t'en prie, mon ami, murmura Luer. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe…

Le chantage avait fonctionné. La Lune fut contrainte à parler. Cette fois, le silence du lieu se fit plus serein. Luer venait de rentrer dans une transe, les yeux clos, à l'écoute des dires de son ami lointain. Après quelques secondes, il ouvrit subitement les yeux, étonné.

- Revenue… souffla-t-il avec curiosité.

La Lune provoqua une vague de lumière, comme pour confirmer. Luer eût peine à le croire.

- Son nom, Lunar, implora-t-il. Dis-moi son nom !

_**o*o**_

- Carrie Everlynn ? C'est votre tour !

Carrie sursauta en entendant l'appel de l'infirmière. Elle se dépêcha de fermer et de reposer le magazine datant du mois dernier qu'elle lisait en patientant. C'était un fait incontournable dans les salles d'attente des médecins : les journaux non d'actualité. Carrie ne savait pas d'où lui tenait cette envie de lire à chaque fois les magazines chez le docteur, rapportant les ragots que tout le monde connaissait déjà. Curieusement, il y avait toujours quelque chose à lire dans ces vieux journaux, un détail, une petite histoire qui nous ait passé juste sous le nez sans qu'on ne le remarque la première fois.

L'infirmière aimable, quoique bien trop maquillée au goût de la jeune fille, la conduisit jusqu'à la porte du médecin, avant de se retirer. Carrie fit face à la porte, peinte d'un blanc nacré et supportant un écriteau en argent qui figurer le nom « Dr. K. Goldman ». Une certaine appréhension se forma dans le creux de son estomac, la rendant plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était en venant. Finalement, elle leva la main et frappa à la porte. Elle attendit l'autorisation de l'occupant avant de rentrer dans le cabinet.

L'intérieur était beaucoup plus chaleureux que le reste de l'établissement. Pas de murs blanchâtres, pas de néons éclairant à en donner mal aux yeux, pas de matériaux en argent à faire peur. Le papier peint du cabinet était plutôt dans les tons crème, la seule lumière du lieu provenant de la grande fenêtre donnant vue sur un bel espace vert, malgré la nappe de neige recouvrant tout le jardin.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, dos à Carrie, se tenait la grande silhouette d'un homme en blouse blanche qui prenait soin à se laver les mains. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il découvrit la jeune fille avec surprise. Celle-ci émit un faible sourire, constatant que le docteur n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Sa chevelure claire s'était juste un peu ternie avec l'âge, il arborait toujours sa fine barbe blonde et ses lunettes carrés sur son nez aquilin qui amplifiait son regard mordoré. On aurait donné la quarantaine à cet homme, mais plusieurs laissaient entendre qu'il était bien plus vieux qu'il n'y paraissait.

Le Dr Goldman répondit au sourire de Carrie, manifestement ravi de la voir.

- Bonjour Carrie, salua-t-il joyeusement. Ainsi donc, tu es bien revenue à Burgess ! Quel plaisir de te retrouver !

- Bonjour Karl, répondit aimablement Carrie, en refermant la porte derrière elle. C'est un plaisir également !

Le médecin sembla percevoir une sorte de trouble dans le regard de la jeune fille, du fait il fronça les sourcils. Il invita Carrie à s'asseoir et une fois celle-ci installée, il se mit en face d'elle.

- Que se passe-t-il, Carrie ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

Carrie sentit sa gorge se nouer. C'était si difficile d'en parler. Elle chercha les mots, comment formuler, mais cela lui prenait trop de temps. Goldman ne voulait pas la brusquer, lui laissant le temps de s'expliquer, pendant qu'il commençait à l'ausculter. Il positionna sa main au niveau de sa gorge pour vérifier l'état des ganglions, quand finalement, Carrie lâcha de but en blanc :

- Ça recommence…

Goldman interrompit ses gestes pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. La jeune fille se raidit, mais elle se força à continuer.

- Les fantômes… je les revois…

Le docteur recula et s'affala sur son siège. Sa main caressa son menton, montrant qu'il réfléchissait. Carrie eût du mal à dissimuler son malaise. Son aveu lui avait été encore plus dur à dire qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle baissa la tête, ses poings serrés sur ses genoux. Comment peut-elle repartir de zéro ? Elle était convaincu que son passé n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, qu'elle avait su dépasser tout cela. Il faut croire qu'elle s'était trompée.

- Qu'as-tu vu ? lui demanda alors Goldman.

- Euh… Je ne sais pas trop, hésita-t-elle. Je… Au début je ne voyais rien. Quand je suis arrivé à Burgess, tout semblait normal. Jusqu'à ce que… je vois un garçon.

- Un garçon ? répéta le docteur, le sourcil levé.

- Oui… Un garçon aux cheveux blancs, pieds-nus, blafard comme un cadavre, un pull bleu, et il pouvait voler !

Carrie s'étonna sur le moment d'avoir pu garder une description assez détaillé de cet être qu'elle avait cherché à oublier. Goldman l'écoutait attentivement, sans l'interrompre.

- Et… depuis que je l'ai vu, je revois tous pleins d'autres créatures… Des farfadets, des fées, des esprits, … il y en a partout ! Je les voies, ils me saluent et ils me parlent. J'essaie de les ignorer…

La voix de Carrie s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Elle n'osait en dire plus. Elle ne voulait pas être prise pour une folle.

- Continue, Carrie, l'encouragea le docteur d'une voix douce.

Après une grande inspiration, elle releva le visage. Elle enchaîna tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête.

- Et il y avait… cette horrible chose noire ! Dans la forêt. On aurait dit une main, une énorme main faite de sable ! Elle nous a attaqués, moi et Jamie ! D'ailleurs, lui aussi il pouvait la voir ! Je ne comprends rien, Karl ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe ! Pourquoi…

Contre sa volonté, des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux, alors qu'elle s'interrompit, couvrant sa bouche de sa main. Face au regard compréhensif de Goldman, elle osa laisser échapper quelques sanglots.

- J'ai trop souffert… à cause de ces… choses ! Je ne devrais pas les voir ! Elles ne sont pas réelles… elles ne sont pas réelles…

Le docteur attrapa une boîte de mouchoirs qu'il tendit gentiment à sa jeune patiente. Il la laissa se calmer, le temps de griffonner quelques notes sur son carnet. Carrie se moucha une dernière fois, avant de reprendre :

- Dîtes-le moi, Karl, souffla-t-elle. Suis-je folle…?

Goldman reposa immédiatement son carnet pour la regarder. Il la détailla minutieusement avant de lui rendre un sourire rassurant.

- Je te connais depuis toute petite, Carrie. Mais jamais je n'ai pensé que tu étais malsaine d'esprit.

Carrie garda le silence, émue par toute la sincérité qu'il lui renvoyait. Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle et porta ses doigts autour de ses yeux noisette, les consultant avec attention.

- Tu manques de sommeil, commenta-t-il en observant les cernes noirs qui alourdissaient le regard de la jeune fille. Tu devrais te tranquilliser, je vais te prescrire un calmant et de quoi te permettre de mieux dormir. Prend des infusions avant de te coucher, tu te sentiras mieux.

- Mais… Karl, hésita Carrie. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je ne peux pas faire semblant, comme si je ne voyais rien. Ça finira par devenir trop lourd. Je ne veux plus voir ces créatures…

- Tu sais Carrie, depuis le temps que je t'ausculte et que je t'ai observé, me parlant de ces personnages fantaisistes que tu voies, je me suis posé la question si cette capacité que tu as ne serait comme… un don que l'on t'ait confié.

Carrie fixa le docteur, outrée, les yeux écarquillés, comme si Goldman venait de dire une chose insensée.

- Vous appelez ça un don ?! s'écria-t-elle.

Il rit discrètement face à sa réaction. Carrie crut au début qu'il se moquait d'elle, mais l'estime qu'elle avait pour cet homme la convainquit qu'il était franc dans ses propos.

- À mon avis, reprit-il le sourire aux lèvres, ce n'est pas pour rien que tu peux voir les esprits.

- Mais… si c'est vraiment un don, rétorqua Carrie, douteuse, pourquoi me l'avoir confié ?

- C'est à toi de le découvrir…

_**o*o**_

Carrie se sentit le cœur plus léger après sa visite chez Karl Goldman. Cet homme était sans doute le médecin le plus renommé de la ville et un homme qui savait écouter les autres et leur accorder de l'attention. Carrie avait une entièrement confiance en lui.

Goldman était son médecin traitant depuis toute petite et il fallait croire que lui-même s'était lié d'affection pour elle. Il était l'une des seules personnes à l'avoir soutenue dans les difficultés qu'elle avait subies dans son passé. Si rassurant, si protecteur. Difficile de lui trouver des défauts à cet homme, mis à part son côté parfois très distrait. Il lui arrivait d'oublier un dossier important, de tâcher sa blouse de café ou de trébucher dans ses affaires. Le comble, c'est qu'il en riait, au désespoir de sa secrétaire.

Lorsqu'elle quitta le cabinet, Carrie n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer tout de suite. Elle se balada dans les rues de Burgess, passait dire bonjour aux commerçants, s'arrêtant à un café, au parc, à l'épicerie, la bibliothèque – elle adorait lire – et au cours de sa promenade, elle méditait les paroles de Goldman. « _Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu peux voir les esprits_ ». Ces mots la troublaient, autant que l'assurance dont avait fait preuve le médecin en les prononçant. Si vraiment on lui avait dotée de ce « don », la raison de cela lui échappait entièrement.

Au milieu du parc, elle s'assit au pied d'un arbre, non loin du lieu où elle avait dansé en pleine nuit sous la pluie de flocons. Cette pensée lui fit esquisser un petit sourire. Même si elle était la seule à l'avoir partagé, quel moment magique ! Installée, elle entama un livre qu'elle s'était acheté dans la journée. Une chose qui caractérisait encore Carrie, c'était son côté rêveur. Plus jeune, elle adorait lire des romans, rêvassant d'être à la place des héroïnes, se déguisant pour rejouer les scènes qui l'ont marquées. Quand elle était petite, elle aimait être comparait à la princesse curieuse et avide d'aventures dans _la Belle et la Bête_, une histoire qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement.

Même si aujourd'hui elle avait dépassé tous ces contes de fées, elle restait toujours aussi rêveuse. Sa vision des légendes s'étaient simplement dénaturée. Elle s'était mise à penser que ce n'était qu'un moyen que les hommes ont trouvé pour rendre leur monde plus beau et extraordinaire. Rien de plus. Les légendes n'ont rien de réel. Et elle a persisté à y croire, malgré la visite de créatures insolites chez elle, qu'elle a finit par croire tout simplement issues de son esprit. Si ces choses existaient vraiment, comment pouvait-elle expliquer le fait qu'elle ne voyait plus aucun être fantaisiste depuis qu'elle était partie en Australie ? La seule explication plausible était à chaque fois la même : elle devait être folle. Pourtant, son retour à Burgess et les paroles de Goldman lui faisaient douter. Carrie secoua la tête, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Ces réflexions finiront par lui donner la migraine.

Plongée dans son livre, elle n'avait pas vu que la nuit était déjà tombée. Sentant son portable vibrer pour signaler un message d'Aurel, elle se rendit compte de l'heure tardive et se dépêcha à sortir du parc, avant qu'il ne soit fermé au public. Les rues étaient désertes et silencieuses, donnant un aspect morbide, mais Carrie n'en fit guère attention. Alors qu'elle prenait le chemin de l'appartement, elle arrêta sa marche, croyant entendre quelque chose.

Lointaine, mais suffisamment perceptible, une musique retentit entre les quartiers. Carrie tenta de l'identifier, convaincue qu'il s'agissait du son d'une flûte. C'était magnifique. La mélodie berçait son cœur et la rendait presque heureuse. Animée par une étrange envie, elle suivit la direction de cette musique enchanteresse pour arriver jusqu'à sa source. Carrie marchait aveuglément, laissant ses pas la guider à travers les ruelles sombres, faiblement éclairées par les réverbères. La mélodie était plus proche, elle le sentait. Elle tourna vers une autre rue pour aboutir à un carrefour. Le son de la flûte retentissait toujours, mais il n'y avait aucun musicien.

Juste un enfant.

Carrie sursauta, restant sans voix. Un enfant en pyjama, seul, marchait lentement comme hypnotisé. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans, les joues rebondies et le regard innocent. Il ne réagit pas à l'appel de la jeune fille. Il semblait suivre quelque chose. La musique. Subitement, pour une raison qu'elle ne saurait expliquer, le sentiment de bonheur que Carrie ressentait en écoutant cette musique doucereuse s'évanouit pour laisser place à une angoisse qui la submergeait progressivement. Instinctivement, elle suivit l'enfant qui progressait nonchalamment, un sourire comblé sur ses lèvres. Carrie resta en retrait, craignant de provoquer le moindre imprévu en le touchant. Finalement, l'enfant traversa un pont passant au-dessus d'une rivière dont le courant s'était amplifié avec la saison froide. Carrie s'interloqua. « Mais que se passe-t-il ? Où diable va cet enfant ? ». Soudain, le son de la flûte cessa. Elle eût juste le temps de voir le garçon monter sur le rebord du pont et s'y tenir debout en équilibre, le regard vers le bas.

Carrie poussa un cri, comprenant avec effroi la situation. Le pont était d'au moins vingt mètres plus haut par rapport à la rivière et la violence du courant était telle que l'enfant pourrait s'y noyer. Un nouveau son s'éleva dans l'air. Et l'enfant avança le pied dans le vide.

Cela se passa si vite, mais Carrie le vit comme au ralenti. Elle se rua vers le pont, tandis que le corps de l'enfant commençait à tomber. Elle exécuta un grand bond et attrapa vivement le poignet du garçon. Elle n'attendit pas d'avoir un appui stable qu'elle s'entreprit immédiatement à le remonter, avant que la manche de son pyjama ne lui glisse des mains. Sauvé, Carrie cala le petit garçon fort contre elle, suffocant de peur et d'étouffement. Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration, pendant qu'elle regardait l'enfant qui était endormi dans ses bras. Elle lâcha un long soupir de soulagement.

Des pas se firent alors entendre, une démarche vive et déterminée. Carrie sentit la chaire de poule lui monter à la peau. De l'une des extrémités du pont, elle vit une grande silhouette sombre s'approchait d'elle. Elle serra davantage l'enfant contre sa poitrine, le regard pointait vers l'individu. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour la rejoindre et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle.

- Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison tu oses perturber mon travail ? lança-t-il alors une voix agacée.

Maintenant qu'il était plus proche, Carrie pu davantage le détailler. C'était un jeune homme, extrêmement grand et à la silhouette fine, presque maigre. La jeune fille lui aurait donné la vingtaine. Il portait un curieux large chapeau qui évoquait plus un style médiéval. Il s'était attifé d'un pourpoint élégant dissimulé sous sa cape colorée lui arrivant au niveau du bassin et ses pieds étaient parés de grandes bottes en cuir lui montant jusqu'aux genoux. Des fines mèches blondes et bouclés encadraient son jeune visage calme, souriant, mais froid. Ses petits yeux noirs toisaient de leur hauteur Carrie avec amusement et irritation à la fois et un sourire distordu rendait son apparence effrayante. La jeune fille baissa le regard pour découvrir une flûte dans la main droite du jeune homme. L'instrument était scrupuleusement sculpté dans un os, lui donnant un style raffiné. Elle releva la tête la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés mais la crainte transparaissant dans sa voix.

- C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? s'écria-t-elle

L'individu gloussa, puis éclata de rire. Un rire fort désagréable au goût de Carrie.

- Je ne fais que mon devoir, rétorqua-t-il en désignant l'enfant. Après tout, il le méritait !

Carrie blottit le visage du petit garçon, encore évanoui, dans son cou, les yeux fixés sur l'horrible personnage.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Le jeune homme sourit. Il leva la main pour retirer son chapeau et exécuter une révérence, faisant voler sa cape autour de lui.

- Mon nom est Piper Rattenfänger, répondit-il d'une voix théâtrale. Mais tu dois plutôt me connaître en tant que le joueur de flûte de Hamelin !

Le visage de Carrie afficha un grand étonnement. Elle avait vaguement entendu parler de l'histoire d'un joueur de flûte. Si sa mémoire était bonne, il s'agissait d'un musicien enchanteur qui avait encorcelé des rats. Mais la singularité de la situation l'empêchait de le prendre au sérieux.

- C'est d'ailleurs étrange que tu puisses me voir, jeune mortelle…

Elle sursauta. « Le voir ?! » Elle secoua la tête. « Non ! Pas encore ! » Le dénommé Piper remit son chapeau en place avec soin et se rapprocha davantage d'elle.

- Enfin, peu importe ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien me remettre l'enfant, tu serais fort aimable.

Aussitôt, Carrie se releva, portant l'enfant dans ses bras et s'éloigna du musicien. Elle ne sut d'où lui venait cette audace de le confronter. Cet individu n'inspirait aucune confiance et paraissait dangereux. Voyant sa réaction, un rictus de colère se forma sur le visage du flûtiste et sa paupière droite palpita sauvagement.

- Tu ne devrais pas me défier, petite impudente, susurra-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal, rétorqua Carrie en reculant doucement.

- Tu ignores qui je suis… Je suis un magicien pouvant entortiller les rêves et les esprits à ma volonté !

Carrie écoutait à peine ses paroles. Prise d'un élan, elle lui tourna le dos et courut pour fuir le plus possible ce personnage détraqué, emportant l'enfant avec elle. Piper la regarda partir au loin, les dents serrer.

- Si tu refuses de me le céder, alors tu viendras me l'amener contre ton plein gré !

Sur le champ, il prit l'embout de sa flute entre ses lèvres et souffla plusieurs notes. Carrie stoppa alors subitement sa course, sentant ses jambes se raidirent. Piper afficha un sourire sournois, il reprit sa mélodie. Carrie ne pouvait plus contrôler ses mouvements, ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. Elle tenta de forcer et continuer à avancer. Mais en vain. Elle suffoqua d'angoisse. Ses jambes étaient comme figées dans de la pierre, elle avait beau forcer, tout ce qu'elle parvenait à faire fut de ressentir une extrême douleur à ses membres. Piper intensifia sa musique, Carrie fit volte-face et ses jambes l'amenèrent jusqu'à lui, contre son plein gré. Elle voulut encore résister, reculer, traîner des pieds, rien à faire ! La jeune fille resserra son étreinte contre l'enfant, comme pour le protéger de ses bras. Celui-ci respirait faiblement et gémissait. Piper avait les yeux rivés sur lui, une lueur de folie et d'envie vrillant dans son regard noir. Elle était à portée de main. Ramenée à son niveau, il l'obligea d'une dernière note à s'agenouiller à ses pieds. Carrie se pencha en avant, ses cheveux bruns retombant sur le visage de l'enfant. Elle ferma les yeux, voulant cacher ses larmes au musicien. Mais elle devait se l'avouer, elle paniquait. « Que m'arrive-t-il ? » D'abord la main de sable noir, ensuite ses jambes ne lui obéissant plus, … « Et vous appelez ça un don ?! » Sans le vouloir, elle lâcha un sanglot, refusant de se relever pour laisser l'enfant à découvert et n'osant faire face à son assaillant de peur qu'il ne lui inflige quoi que ce soit. Ce dernier se moqua de sa faiblesse.

- Allons, ma belle, donne-moi l'enfant ! ordonna Piper, pressant. Si tu le fais, je pourrais me montrer clément…

Carrie rehaussa lentement la tête. Alors qu'elle crut qu'il tenait sa flûte de son autre main enveloppé par sa cape, une lame d'argent luit dans l'ombre. Piper maintenait avec une forte poigne un stylet, prêt-à-porter le coup fatal sur elle. Cette fois, la peur n'a jamais était aussi intense. Sans que le flûtiste n'y soit pour quelque chose, son corps entier trembla violemment. Elle aurait voulu fuir, mais ses jambes ne pouvaient plus faire aucun mouvement. Pourtant, elle ne se résolut pas à dénouer ses mains autour du corps de l'enfant. Malgré les larmes, elle lança un dernier regard de défi à Piper et s'abaissa, attendant la sentence.

- Pfff… Pitoyable, souffla le musicien.

Carrie le sentit lever le stylet au-dessus d'elle, par le mouvement de la cape, et se crispa. C'est alors qu'elle eût l'impression qu'une violente bourrasque lui était passé à côté et qu'elle entendit Piper hurler de douleur. Par la suite, elle sentit la pression sur ses jambes relâcher. Elle ouvrit les yeux et osa regarder devant elle. Piper s'était reculer sous le coup de la douleur, ayant perdu son stylet des mains. Il lança un regard haineux vers la silhouette qui venait de l'attaquer. Entre lui et Carrie se trouvait… une sorte de grand animal poilu ?

- Un… kangourou ? se demanda-t-elle.

Elle entendit la créature grommeler et se retourner vers elle.

- Bon sang ! Pourquoi tout le monde se met à nous confondre ?! râla-t-il.

Carrie tomba des nues quand elle constata qu'il s'agissait d'un lapin géant, attelé d'une ceinture en travers du corps et deux boomerangs en main, paré comme un ranger. Sur le moment, il impressionna fort la jeune fille, qui sentant l'avoir vexé, ne put que lui renvoyer un regard désolé. Piper, quant à lui, grinçait des dents.

- Comment…

- Tu sais mon gars, j'ai l'ouïe fine, lui répondit le lapin géant avec assurance. Et vois-tu, ta musique me casse les oreilles !

Piper lâcha un grognement de rage. Il empoigna sa flûte et à son ordre, elle s'allongea pour former une longue épée à double lame. Aussitôt fait, il se jeta droit sur le lapin. Celui-ci parvint à réceptionner son coup aisément et partit à l'assaut à son tour. Le joueur de flûte et le lapin enchaînèrent les coups à une vitesse ahurissante. Carrie n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était figée sur place devant un tel spectacle.

- Ne reste pas plantée là ! lui cria le lapin. Prend l'enfant et va-t-en !

Il eût tout juste le temps d'éviter une offensive de Piper, après avoir fini sa phrase. Sans réfléchir, Carrie répondit docilement et se leva en emportant le garçon avec elle. Le musicien était beaucoup trop occupé pour l'hypnotiser cette fois. Voyant la jeune fille s'évader, il recula et fit tournoyer son arme. Le vent tapant contre son instrument rallongé provoqua des sons, des notes de musiques dorées se matérialisèrent et adoptèrent une apparence stridente. À son ordre silencieux, elles fusèrent droit sur Carrie. Cette dernière s'abaissa juste à temps, laissant des rayons glacés et des plumes colorés détruire les notes au-dessus de sa tête, qui disparurent en émettant une cacophonie. Carrie releva la tête et eût encore une grande surprise pour ce soir.

Quatre individus étranges se tinrent race à elle. Un géant cosaque à barbe blanche et armé de sabre, qui lui évoquait un peu l'apparence du Père Noël, un petit homme à l'air ensommeillé et fait de sable d'or, un femme-oiseau aux ailes opalescentes entourées des petites créatures qui gazouillaient et… le garçon aux cheveux d'argent ! En les voyant, Carrie recula, prise de peur. Elle vit la femme ailée appeler le lapin qui se frottait à Piper, l'air inquiet.

- Fée ! ordonna le vieux géant barbu, en désignant Carrie. Prend-lui l'enfant et ramène-le chez lui !

La femme-oiseau se dirigea vers elle. Carrie retint un hoquet en la voyant si prêt. Mais la créature lui renvoya un regard rassurant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de lui.

La jeune fille ne put que la laisser lui prendre l'enfant de ses bras, trop subjuguée par ces manifestations. Fée s'envola au loin, ses petites alliées lui guidant le chemin vers la maison du garçon. Carrie se rendit compte que les trois autres s'étaient joints au combat pour épauler le lapin. Instinctivement, elle se leva et prit ses jambes à son cou. Elle courut comme elle ne l'avait jamais, étouffant presque, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle entendit derrière elle les individus hurler de rage. Furieux, Piper fila comme le vent entre les armes de ses adversaires et réapparut subitement au devant de Carrie, au milieu d'une tornade. L'ombre de son chapeau assombrissant davantage son regard, il lorgna avec haine la jeune fille.

- Tu vas payer pour ça !

Il bondit dans les airs et secoua sa double épée dans tous les sens, refaisant matérialiser une multitude de notes dorées qui tournoyèrent autour de lui et émirent des sons disharmonieux à s'en briser les tympans. D'un grand mouvement, il fit abattre les notes pointues sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci émit un cri quand une explosion de vent et de fraîcheur, accompagnée de sons assourdissants, détonna dans un bruyant fracas. Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent avait positionné horizontalement son bâton, créant un mur de glace sur lequel se sont effondrées les notes. Même si cela avait entièrement préservé Carrie, l'une d'entre elles avaient touché le jeune homme, lui entaillant gravement le bras gauche. Un long filet de sang coula le long de son membre, tandis qu'il s'appuya sur ses genoux sous le coup de la douleur. Le petit homme doré se précipita vers lui pour s'assurer de son été, puis usa de fouets en sable pour obliger le musicien à descendre du ciel. Celui-ci atterrit souplement et les regarda tous avec dédain.

- Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir me vaincre ?! Vous croyez pouvoir m'empêcher d'assouvir mon rôle ?!

Il prépara une autre attaque, refaisant apparaître d'autres notes. Mais le grand barbu ne laissa pas le temps à Piper de lancer son coup. Il tournoya vivement dans sa main ce qui semblait être une boule à neige et la jeta juste face au musicien. Sous l'effarement de Carrie, un vortex se créa et attira le joueur de flûte. Trop surpris, il n'eût pas le temps de s'échapper et se retrouva aussitôt engloutit par le portail coloré. Le vortex se referma aussitôt qu'il y ait pénétré dans un claquement sourd.

Le silence tomba dans les rues. Carrie sentit ses jambes lâcher. Elle ne sut vraiment comment réagir suite à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les discussions entre les étranges personnes lui parvenait à peine.

- T'avais dit que c'était ta dernière !

- Non, répondit malicieusement la voix russe, avant-dernière !

- Dépêchons-nous de rentrer, fit une vois plus juvénile.

Carrie ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui arriva. Elle fut saisit subitement par le col de son manteau par une créature poilue non identifiable qui grommelait des paroles incompréhensibles et se retrouva fourrer dans un sac en toile. Elle eût à peine le temps de se rendre compte de la situation qu'elle fut déjà envoyée à travers un autre vortex.

* * *

_Alors alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? :D J'avoue que je me suis éclatée en écrivant ce chapitre ! :)_

_Que pensez-vous de ce fameux Piper Rattenfänger ? J'ai trouvé que c'était un personnage plutôt intéressant à exploiter dans une fiction des Cinq Légendes :) Anecdote sur son nom : j'ai choisi Piper, pour faire référence à "pipeau", qui évoque son instrument, et Rattenfänger est un mot allemand signifiant "dératiseur", si je ne me trompe pas, en référence à la légende._

_Je suis contente de ce chapitre car Carrie commence vraiment à être présente ! :D Là, on peut dire que la phase introductive de la fiction touche à sa fin ! Je vous avoue que je suis fière de sa preuve de courage à vouloir protéger l'enfant, malgré tout ce monde tordu qui se pointe ! xD_

_A votre avis, comment va réagir Carrie quand elle se retrouvera dans le pôle Nord ? xD Va-t-elle crier ? Fuir ? Jeter des portes sur les légendes ? Quoi que vous puissiez imaginer, je vous garantis que ça va être marrant !_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;) Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !_


End file.
